Leur histoire
by Seoban et Ange Blond
Summary: Ils se rencontrent, s'aiment et ...
1. Chapter 1

ben voilà une petite fic sur ZACK et CLOUD...

j'espère qu'elle vous plaira...

je suppose aussi qu'il faut que je dise que ces personnages et univers ne m'appartiennent pas qu'ils sont à SQUARE ENIX et que c'est tant mieux pour eux

**CHAPITRE 1 : premier contact**

C'était un matin comme tous les autres...

Midgar paraissait tel qu'il est, fidèle à lui même.

Midgar, ville flottante, merveille de la technologie connue par ses huit réacteurs MAKO.

Midgar, ville coupée en deux par une plaque.

En haut, le niveau supérieur (avec ses privilégiés) où régnait en maitre la SHIN-RA (Electric Power Company) et son armée d'élites: LE SOLDAT.

En bas, les taudis étouffés par l'air polluée et les déchets de ceux du dessus.

Même pour Zack, grand brun aux yeux bleus Mako et au sourire ravageur, c'était un jour comme un autre. Levé à 7 heures, douche, petit déjeuner et réunion avec Séphiroth à 8 h 30 précise…

Oui, précise sauf pour Zack qui n'était jamais à l'heure, le quart d'heure académique qu'il disait pour excuser son manque de promptitude.

SOLDAT de première classe, oui mais tête en l'air… On ne le changerait pas… cela faisait partie de sa personnalité après tout alors à quoi bon puisqu'on le connaissait ainsi, on s'adaptait…

Seulement, aujourd'hui un événement allait tout changé…

Zack courrait dans les couloirs de la Shinra juste pour ne pas être trop en retard et ne pas fâcher le Grand Séphiroth.

Compte rendu des missions ultérieures et à venir voilà ce qui était au programme… Zack allait sûrement s'ennuyer, ces réunions étaient tellement longues et soporifiques… Bah, qu'à cela ne tienne, il devait être présent juste pour quand même être un minimum au courant de ce qui s'était passé et se passerait au sein de cette belle armée qu'est le SOLDAT.

Il courrait donc, prit le premier couloir à droite, la salle où ils se réunissaient était presque en vue quand soudain, Zack sentit son pieds s'enfoncer dans de l'eau…

Un seau était posé à terre, dans sa course il ne l'avait pas vu…

Avec l'élan, Zack se vit glisser sur quelques mètres emporté par le seau métallique et le sol mouillé.

Ses bras se balançaient de le vide pour maintenir un minimum d'équilibre afin de ne pas s'étaler par terre.

Sa course s'arrêta nette…

Les yeux écartés de surprise et d'amusement, un jeune homme blond simple soldat sans grande prétention avait assisté à cette scène que l'on pouvait qualifier de burlesque.

- humm, désolé je n'aurais pas dû laisser mon seau là… s'excusa t il gêné d'avoir tendu un piège à son supérieur

- pourquoi ? tu faisais tes tâches, je ne devrais pas courir dans les couloirs sans regarder, lui répondit gentiment Zack

Le blond ne s'attendait pas à ça… Un première classe s'excuser, on ne lui avait pas encore faite celle là.

- je vais t'aider à ramasser l'eau, je ne voudrais pas te mettre dans l'embarras, lui fit naturellement le brun.

- non, non, répondit le blond. C'est à moi de faire cela je suis là pour nettoyer les couloirs.

- C'est bon puisque je te dis que je vais t'aider… insista Zack.

Un groupe de Soldat de deuxième classe passa à cet instant, ils regardèrent leur supérieur nettoyé le sol et l'un intervint interloqué par la scène.

- Zack ! t'es technicienne de surface…

- oui, lui répondit-il du tac au tac, je montre au bleu comment on fait pour laver les couloirs. Nouvelle tactique pour troublé l'ennemi… Cela est concluant vu vos têtes.

- oui, oui … lui fit gêné le soldat qui avait pris la parole. Décidément, tu nous surprendras toujours.

- c'est ma devise… être le plus déstabilisant possible

- au fait, lui fit le deuxième classe pour couper court à cette discussion qu'il allait perdre car Zack avait de la répartie et à ce petit jeu, il gagnait toujours, tu n'as par réunion avec Séphiroth.

- ah oui ! zut il avait oublié pourquoi il se dépêchait... je termine et je vais le rejoindre.

- il va être furieux, tu sais très bien que tes retards l'exaspèrent…

Sur cette phrase, Zack eut un large sourire, une image de Séphiroth rouge de colère avec de la fumée lui sortant des oreilles lui traversa l'esprit. C'était hilarant, le voilà maintenant en train d'imaginer le Général sautant partout dans la pièce et vociférant des injures à son encontre. Oui un flash bien marrant mais fallait plus trop faire attendre Séphiroth…

Le groupe s'éloigna laissant le brun perplexe sur ce qu'il devait faire et le blond ébahi de stupeur devant l'agissement de son supérieur.

- écoute, je suis désolé, faut que j'y aille, dit soudain le brun… parce que le chef va piquer une grosse colère, excuse-moi encore, heu, tu t'appelles ?

- Cloud. Cloud Strife.

- et bien, Cloud ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance et j'espère que tu ne te feras pas réprimandé à cause de ma maladresse. Si c'est le cas, n'hésite pas, moi c'est Zack, Zack Fair. Je prendrai ta défense.

- merci, mais heu, votre botte est mouillée ainsi que le bas de votre pantalon, je peux aller vous chercher de quoi vous changer… lui fit gentiment remaqué Cloud impressionné par la gentillesse de son aîné à son égard.

- ça !! pas la peine, j'ai l'habitude les pieds dans les marais boueux je connais… lança joyeusement Zack, mais merci de ta proposition… bon je file à la prochaine.

Le brun lui fit un signe de la main et reprit sa course vers la salle où tout le monde l'attendait depuis une demi heure maintenant.

Cloud le regarda s'éloigner stupéfait par l'attitude de ce personnage. Et bien il n'y avait pas que des mauvais dans la Shinra. En voilà un qui ne lui avait pas crié dessus. Bien au contraire, il l'avait aidé… il n'avait pas l'habitude, en général, quand ce genre de situation se produisait il se ramassait des coups et des tâches à faire en plus. Il soupira de contentement, Zack avait fait bien plus que nettoyé l'eau qu'il avait renversé, il avait lavé presque tout le couloir si bien que Cloud avait presque terminé et pourrait bientôt aller s'entraîner.

000

Zack entra joyeusement dans la salle où tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

Séphiroth n'était pas tout rouge et ne sautait pas partout dans la pièce, c'était pas son genre… Non le Général était assis à la place d'honneur et regardait calmement Zack.

- bon je suis en retard, fit le brun.

- comme d'hab…. lui répondit le chef. La raison cette fois ?

- ben, j'ai été attaqué par un chocobo muni d'un seau, fit-il dans un sourire le soldat fier de cette excuse, il m'a tendu un piège que je ne pouvais pas éviter.

- mwais, les couloirs sont dangereux… fais attention la prochaine fois lui répondit avec un léger rictus l'argenté.

Zack prit place autour de la table et le compte rendu put enfin commencer.

Bla, bla, bla et bla, bla, bla

Le brun ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se disait autour de lui, de toute façon, à la fin il aurait droit à son fascicule reprenant les points les plus importants. Heureusement se dit-il parce qu'alors il devrait écouter… et non c'était pas pour lui, ces longues discussions dont les trois quarts de l'intéressait pas mais surtout ne le concernait pas. Lui, il aimait quand on relatait ses exploits et qu'on le félicitait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était là, le reste n'avait pas ou peu d'importance.

Il rêvassait, quand il revint sur son excuse. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de traiter ce soldat de chocobo. Grand sourire intérieur. Faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux blonds indomptables, Cloud ? oui Cloud, ressemble à ce piaf. Le brun se remémora cette rencontre brève mais intéressante.

Le première classe avait remarqué que le jeune s'était reculé, levant ses bras de peur de se ramasser des coups. Là le sang de Zack ne fit qu'un tour, le pauvre Cloud… comment peut on frapper un petit gars comme lui. L'armée n'était pas tendre avec les plus faibles mais quand même…

Sans vraiment savoir comment il était arrivé à cette conclusion, Zack se promit de prendre soin de ce blond si chétif et apeuré.

Comment pouvait-il s'y prendre ?

En voilà une bonne question…


	2. Chapter 2

et voici venu le temps du deuxième chapitre...

merci de lire ce que j'écris...

ah oui, je suppose qu'il faut pas que j'oublie de préciser que les personnages et univers de final fantasy VII appartiennent à SQUARE ENIX...

bon avant maintenant

et bonne lecture...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : technique de rapprochement**

La réunion était terminée depuis une demi-heure maintenant mais Séphiroth avait demandé à Zack de rester.

Petite mise au point lui avait-il dit.

Le soldat était donc resté assis. Il attendait que son supérieur ait fini de donner ses dernières recommandations aux autres membres de l'assemblée.

Il était donc là un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres, le regard dans le vide mais avec des idées qui se bousculaient dans la tête.

- tu penses à quoi ?

- rien de spécial…

- pourtant ça avait l'air intéressant…

- pas tellement.

Séphiroth connaissait Zack depuis quelques années maintenant, et il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi songeur. Que pouvait-il bien préparer encore ?

- je t'ai demandé de rester parce que j'ai un petit service à te demander

- ah bon ?

- oui, nous manquons d'instructeurs… et je voulais savoir si ça t'intéresserais de t'occuper de la formation de l'infanterie. Ils sont notre avenir, autant qu'ils soient bien préparer s'ils veulent accéder au niveau supérieur…

Le soldat réfléchit un cours instant… voilà peut-être l'occasion pour lui de revoir le jeune Strife…

Fallait juste forcer un peu pour qu'il se retrouve dans son groupe d'entraînement…

- ok, mais à une condition

- dis toujours

- je voudrais les sélectionner, j'ai pas trop envie de perdre mon temps… je veux des motivés…

- oui, pour ça je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi… aucun problème…

- alors, je commence quand ?

- lis les dossiers, fais ton choix et dès demain si tu veux, tu peux déjà t'en occuper…

Le général lui tendit un tas de dossiers…

- heu !! tout ça !!

- n'exagères pas… il n'y a qu'une trentaine de dossiers…

- ben oui justement…

- mets-toi au travail tout de suite alors…

- j'ai pas trop le choix, tu m'as bien eu sur ce coup là… et je forme un groupe de…

- huit… se serait bien mais bon si tu n'en veux pas autant…

- ok ! va pour huit….

Zack emporta donc avec lui la pile et retourna donc dans ses quartiers pour les étudier à son aise et pouvoir faire des pauses autant qu'il le voudrait. Faut pas exagérer non plus, le plaisir avant tout…

Dans les couloirs, il croisa son ami Kunsel qui s'amusa de le voir aussi lourdement chargé.

- il t'a eu le supérieur…

- sur le nombre de dossiers, oui… mais pour le reste ça peut être intéressant d'éduquer ces petits gars…

- tu laisseras une trace de ton passage…

- ben oui, on parlera de moi comme le plus grand instructeur…

- jusqu'à ta prochaine mission…

- oui, pas question de ne plus être sur le terrain, j'aime tuer les monstres moi…

- apprends leur déjà à tenir une arme correctement et à viser juste…

- c'est à ce point là ?

- si nous sommes en manque de formateurs c'est parce qu'il y en un qui s'est fait tiré dessus par un des bleus. Il s'est fait plombé le cul… du coup il est en incapacité pendant un mois…

- Séphiroth ne m'en a pas parlé… faut dire aussi que j'ai accepté sans rien demander d'autre que pouvoir choisir ceux que j'entraînerais…

- te voilà bien embarqué alors… courage peut-être que tu auras plus de chance

Kunsel s'éloigna en riant.

Zack se dit qu'il allait avoir bien du travail avec ces jeunes recrues s'ils étaient si peu doués ça promettait...

Il arriva à sa chambre. La pièce n'était pas grande, un lit de deux personnes, deux tables de nuit, une étagère dans un coin, du côté opposé, un bureau près de la fenêtre, unique source de lumière naturelle, des armoires de rangement étaient encastrées dans les murs de sorte qu'elles prennent le moins de place possible… cela donnait une impression d'espace. Une porte donnait sur la salle de bain : une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes, …. Zack aimait cet endroit, là on ne venait pas trop le déranger…

Il déposa les fiches sur le bureau et alla faire un tour au « petit coin ». Il jeta ensuite un regard discret sur pile qu'il venait de déposer mais détourna aussi vite les yeux. Il décida de s'allonger quelque minutes sur son lit, pour prendre des forces…

Il resta ainsi une heure à regarder le plafond à compter les tâches, il le faisait souvent ça l'amusait de le faire. Tiens une nouvelle était apparue depuis la dernière fois…

Son attention fut soudain attirée par son ventre qui faisait un drôle de bruit. Il se tourna vers le réveil. Midi ! déjà pas pour rien que son estomac se manifestait… il était l'heure de manger…

Il décida donc de se rendre à la cantine, fallait bien se nourrir pour prendre des forces… et il lui en faudra face à cette « tonne » de documents à examiner…

Arrivé au «restaurant » de la caserne, il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour voir qui s'y trouvait et près de qui il s'installerait déjeuner.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un jeune homme isolé. Il le reconnaissait, Cloud…

Il plaça son repas sur le plateau et se dirigea vers celui qui l'obsédait depuis le matin.

- la place est libre ?

Cloud releva la tête.

- humm oui…

Mais pourquoi un soldat première classe tel que Zack s'intéressait-il à lui ? que lui voulait-il avec ce grand sourire collé sur son visage…

- alors je te tiens compagnie…

- si vous voulez…

Toute l'assemblée s'était tournée vers eux et les regardait curieux. Depuis quand les gradés , mangeaient avec les apprentis… surtout avec cet avorton de Cloud, personnage insipide, inodore, incolore… et tellement asocial…

- tout le monde nous regarde…

- c'est pas mon problème… tu as eu des ennuis à cause de moi ?

- non, d'ailleurs, grâce à vous j'ai pu finir plus tôt et aller m'entraîner…

- tant mieux, je me suis inquiété…

Quoi ? quelqu'un s'était fait du soucis pour lui ? Cloud avait du mal à capter… mais que lui voulait-il vraiment… ce Zack Fair, figure emblématique de l'armée de la Shin-Ra, bien sûr tout le monde le connaît, compagnon d'arme du grand Séphiroth mais aussi pour son incroyable dextérité à l'épée.

Le blond n'était pas bavard, perdu dans ses pensées, il regardait fixement son assiette presque vide… le brun le fixait d'un air grave…

Les soldats de première et deuxième classe parlaient d'eux et de cet improbable rencontre… des « pourquoi il s'intéresse à cet avorton », « il n'a pas mieux à faire que de parler à ce pauvre type », « il perd son temps avec ce nul » fusaient dans la pièce.

Cloud entendait ces bribes de phrase et ne comprenait toujours pourquoi il avait en face de lui ce soldat si prestigieux… mais quand même moins que Séphiroth, son idole, celui pour qui il s'est engagé dans l'armée.

Zack quand à lui se rendait compte que lui et son compagnon de table était le sujet principal de discussion. « cette armée est tellement sectaire… » se dit-il, « chacun doit rester avec ses pairs… au diable ces vieilles traditions, ceux de mon rang ne m'intéressent plus, je veux m'ouvrir à d'autre ».

Le brun avait fini son repas, il décida de repartir vers sa chambre pour reprendre la lecture de ses dossiers…

- t'es pas bavard… bah, j'ai quand même apprécié ta présence… à la prochaine…

Lança-t-il à Cloud tout en s'éloignant.

Un « j'ai été ravi de partager ce moment avec vous » se perdit dans le brouhaha que les autres faisaient en quittant leur table.

Zack était retourné dans sa chambre pour vaquer à ses occupations qui décidément lui paraissaient bien pénibles.

Il prit le premier dossier de la pile, l'ouvrit regarda la photo qui s'y trouvait et le referma « pas celui-là, j'aime pas sa coupe de cheveux… », pour le deuxième c'était le nom qu'il ne trouvait pas terrible, le troisième ? et bien juste qu'il n'adorait pas le chiffre trois. Qu'allait-il trouver pour le numéro quatre, pour celui là il prit un peu plus de temps, il venait d'un petit village comme lui alors il pouvait faire l'affaire… cinq, bof pas terrible j'aime pas ses dents… à la trappe. Le sixième eut plus de chance juste parce qu'il était photogénique… sept, huit, neuf… non. Dix, voyons voir, pourquoi pas.

Il venait donc d'en choisir deux, il était content et pouvait maintenant faire de l'exercice

Il s'entraîna donc durant deux heures, il serait bien resté encore une heure ou deux de plus mais Séphiroth était venu le trouver.

- tu as fait ton choix ?

Le brun gêné ne put lui répondre qu'un « non pas encore … »

- je te donne un délai supplémentaire, j'ai une mission à Junon pour toi…

- super… va y avoir de l'action…

- pas tant que ça… tu dois t'y rendre pour accompagner la président, tu seras son escorte personnelle

Départ était prévu dans une heure, il eut juste le temps de préparer quelques affaires pour ensuite décoller vers Junon.

Cette mission dura une semaine où Zack avait assuré la protection du président, pas d'incident majeur juste quelques dissidents à éloigner.

Il était donc de retour à la caserne, un peu étourdi par le voyage du retour qui n'avait pas été tout de repos, l'hélicoptère ayant connu quelques problèmes techniques en plein ciel heureusement qu'il était piloté par Reno et Rude, des Turks et amis de Zack, ces deux là avaient l'habitude donc ils maîtrisaient l'engin à merveille. Mais les pertes d'altitude à répétition avaient mis à mal le pauvre soldat.

Zack était en route pour sa chambre pour se remettre un peu de ses émotions, perdu dans ses pensées, il se trompa d'étage, il était sorti de l'ascenseur machinalement en suivant les deux personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui. Il longea un couloir. Après tout, tous les couloirs de la Shin-Ra se ressemblaient, calqués sur le même moule, la seule chose qui les différenciait, c'était les personnes qui y vivaient. Il ne s'aperçut de son erreur que lorsqu'il se tint devant la chambre 250.

« Zut ! moi c'est la 550 » se dit-il en faisant demi-tour, il revint sur ses pas. A nouveau « dans la lune », il avançait vers les escaliers quand soudain il aperçut une personne assise à terre, le visage enfuit dans les genoux remontés et serrés contre le torse, on ne pouvait voir que des cheveux dépassés.

Zack s'accroupit

- ça va ? tu ne peux pas rentrer dans ta chambre… ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête pour voir qui lui parlait, c'est à ce moment que le brun reconnut Cloud.

- Cloud ? tiens… euh…

- Monsieur Fair ? répondit le blond gêné

- moi, c'est Zack ! … il y a un problème… tu as …

Des traces de larmes de rage étaient encore imprimées sur le visage du jeune homme. Le blond était embarrassé que ce soldat l'ait vu dans cet état…

- j'ai l'habitude ne vous… ne t'inquiète pas, ils finiront bien par me laisser entrer

C'était donc ça…, les colocataires de Cloud lui avait encore fermé l'accès à la chambre, il dormirait sûrement dans les couloirs, une fois de plus…

Zack se releva le laissant là… il avança de quelques pas puis revint en arrière

- écoute, je ne veux pas me mêler de que qui ne me regarde pas, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas pouvoir dormir dans ton lit cette nuit…

Cloud ne lui avait rien dit, ne s'était pas plaint et voilà que son aîné avait deviné… comment avait-il pu savoir ? il serra encore plus fort les poings à tel point que sa circulation sanguine se coupa partiellement.

- ne te mets pas dans un état pareil… viens, je t'invite dans mes quartiers, tu pourras prendre une douche et te reposer…

- euh, ben…

- fais pas de manière, obéis ! je suis ton supérieur !

Zack tendit la main vers le blond pour l'aider à se relever mais celui-ci dans un élan de fierté la refusa.

Ils remontèrent au cinquième étage et atteignirent la chambre du soldat, quand celui–ci ouvrit la porte, il se rappela qu'il était parti précipitamment et que les dossiers étaient toujours étalés sur le bureau. Il se dépêcha des les rassembler et ramassa quelques affaires jonchées sur le sol. Oui, il n'était pas adepte de l'ordre…

Il poussa Cloud dans la pièce.

- tu partageras bien le lit avec moi, il est assez grand… c'est toujours mieux que le sol des couloirs..

- oui, oui, pas de problème, répondit timidement le blond

- je te laisse, installe toi, je vais prendre une douche… tu pourras en prendre une après… si tu veux…

- volontiers, seulement… euh, j'ai rien pour me changer…

- je te prêterai des habits…

Et il disparut dans la salle de bain, l'eau chaude coulait le long de ses cheveux pour ensuite inonder son corps. Il aimait cette douce sensation de chaleur, il était bien, apaisé…

Pendant ce temps, Cloud regardait autour de lui, son regard fut attiré par des photos sur l'étagère. Sur celle là, Zack avec ses parents, une autre avec une jeune fille et encore une…puis une… puis une… le brun avait la réputation d'être un séducteur et vu le nombre de représentantes de la gent féminine différentes cela devait être vrai…

Le blond fut ensuite surpris de voir des dossiers sur le bureau, il s'approcha…

Deux d'un côté, huit de l'autre et le reste bien plus nombreux… il ouvrit le premier de la pile la plus conséquente et tomba (comme par hasard) sur le sien… qu'est-ce que…

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Zack entra dans la pièce principale, il remarqua que Cloud avait dans les mains un dossier et en s'approchant il s'aperçut que justement il s'agissait du sien. « Fallait encore que ça tombe comme ça… toujours pareil… » se dit le brun.

- ils manquent de formateurs… ils m'ont demandé… et là, je forme mon groupe…

Ce qui répondit aux questions que se posaient Cloud à propos de la présence de ses données personnelles en ces lieux.

- tu pourrais m'aider… à part toi, je n'en connais aucun…

- ben c'est que… j'avoue que je ne les fréquente pas trop…

- j'avais remarqué… t'es du genre à pas te faire des copains…

- je… je… j'ai pas vraiment d'amis…

Tout le contraire de Zack…

- et bien tu en as un maintenant… enfin si tu veux bien ?

Le brun le fixa « et s'il disait non » s'angoissa-t-il

- c'est gentil, oui, merci…

« ouf ! » pensa le soldat.

- va prendre ta douche ! tiens voilà un t-shirt et un pantalon, ils seront sûrement trop grands…

Cloud alla se laver, il apprécia aussi ce moment surtout qu'il pouvait profiter d'une douche individuelle. Les cadets, eux, devaient se doucher dans des communs ce qui n'était pas toujours évident pour lui… il n'aimait pas trop se montrer dans le plus simple appareil surtout que ces compagnons ne rataient jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui… il en profita donc pour y rester une demi heure.

Zack s'était couché, fatigué par son retour chaotique, il s'en dormait presque lorsque Cloud sortit de la salle de bain. Il flottait dans les vêtements du brun, il n'avait pas la stature du brun… plus petit, plus fluet, il disparaissait presque sous le t-shirt…

- désolé, mais je reviens de mission et j'ai besoin de repos

- oui, oui… t'inquiète pas… moi aussi j'ai eu une dure journée…

Il s'installa, un peu gêné, dans le lit.

Zack éteignit la lumière et c'est avec un grand sourire collé sur ses lèvres qu'il pensa : « rapprochement effectué, reste plus qu'à gagner sa confiance… » et il s'endormit aussi vite.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre 2 terminé…

J'espère que cela vous a plu… qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographe ni de grammaire…

Ah oui, j'ai pour habitude de ne pas trop relire ce que j'écris parce qu'alors je change trop l'histoire, il peut donc manquer des mots…

Cloud est un peu plus présent dans cette partie, fallait le temps d'installer le décor, les personnages…

En route pour la suite, je fais au plus vite….

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me motive un max… et un grand merci pour ceux qui m'en ont laissé pour le 1er chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben voilà le chapitre 3 ….

Zack et Cloud sont des personnages de Square Enix

Merci pour toutes vos reviews super sympas et qui m'ont motivées un max…

Du coup, ce chapitre je voulais le mettre rapidement en ligne pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps… une semaine, je pense que c'est un délai raisonnable…

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3 : une nuit particulière**

Vers une heure du matin, Zack fut réveillé, quelque chose remuait près de lui et tirait sur les couvertures…

Après un court instant, tout fut plus clair… « ah oui, se dit-il, Cloud… il dort près de moi… ». Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir accompagné, il s'était donc enroulé dans les draps ne laissant rien au jeune blond qu'un petit bout de tissu…

Zack se déroula et couvrit le cadet qui tremblait de froid. Sous la soudaine chaleur, Cloud soupira de bien-être.

Le soldat n'arriva pas à s'endormir, troublé par ce corps qui maintenant venait de se blottir contre lui…

« Humm, là, je suis mal… » pensa-t-il et un « c'est pas si désagréable » traversa son esprit.  
Que lui arrivait-il ? Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait tant soin de ce garçon…

« C'est vrai ça, pourquoi je m'intéresse à lui ? » et il se mit à réfléchir, ça lui était venu comme ça, il avait eu envie de le protéger. Cloud paraissait si faible… Mais l'était-il vraiment ?

« Oui, comme un frère pour lui, c'est ce que je veux être… moi qui suis fils unique… »

Soudain un « pourquoi ? » brisa le silence de la nuit.

Le blond venait de parler ? Il ne dormait pas ?

- Heu ?  
- Pourquoi m'aides-tu, tu ne me connais même pas… Tu ne sais rien de moi et tu me demandes d'être ton ami ? Je suis perdu...  
- Et toi, pourquoi te traitent-t-ils de la sorte ?  
- Je t'ai posé une question…

Cette phrase avait été prononcée sur un ton sans équivoque.

Zack, pris au dépourvu, resta sans rien dire.

- Ok, je vais dormir dans le couloir… pour peu, tu es un pervers et tu m'as amené ici pour abuser de moi…

En prononçant ces mots le jeune homme s'était levé d'un bond.

Là, le soldat fut stupéfait… Quoi ? C'est ce qu'il pense de lui ? D'accord, il collectionne les aventures mais de là à sauter sur le premier venu, faut pas exagérer…

- Fais pas l'idiot, comme si j'allais faire une chose pareille… Et puis t'es pas mon genre… Je sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais je suis hétéro… les photos sur l'étagère te le prouveront

Les photos, il les avait vues et sur le coup il trouva sa réaction complètement stupide.

- Excuse moi ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi  
- Tu ferais la même chose si tu voyais un mec prêt à passer la nuit dans les couloirs… et mes parents m'ont inculqué un minimum de savoir vivre et aider des personnes dans l'embarras en fait partie…

Zack était très fier. Sur ce coup là, il avait assuré. Et le fait que Cloud s'était à nouveau installé dans le lit en prenant bien soin de se couvrir lui indiqua que toutes craintes étaient dissipées.

Le jeune blond ne tarda pas à s'endormir profondément laissant le soldat de première classe songeur. Quelque chose n'allait pas… dans sa tête des images d'un passé lointain se bousculaient…

_**Flashback**_

Je suis assis sur un banc, c'est la récré… tous les enfants jouent, ils rient et il y a beaucoup de bruits autour de moi.

Avec mes copains, on discute de ce qu'on va faire après l'école… on n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord, tous les jours c'est la même chose… Et comme d'habitude, on jouera à la « guerre »… je me débrouille pas mal en méchant. Il y a que moi qui veut bien jouer ce rôle, les autres sont toujours les héros…

Tiens encore ces brutes qui s'en prennent au petit blond de ma classe, il est assis au premier rang, celui des « grosses têtes »…

C'est sûrement pour ça que je ne lui ai jamais parlé et que je ne connais pas comment il s'appelle. Moi je suis plutôt élève du fond de la classe, près du radiateur, ici à Gongaga les hivers sont rudes et aussi près de la fenêtre… Ben oui, quand ça m'intéresse pas je regarde ce qui se passe dehors. C'est plus marrant que les calculs…

En parlant de ce garçon, aujourd'hui il s'en ramasse plus que les autres fois… c'est que les « grands » sont énervés… ils se sont ramassés une punition, ils sont pas contents… mais là, quand même ils exagèrent, ils vont finir par lui faire mal… et puis, lui, il n'y est pour rien… c'est pas de sa faute si l'institutrice s'est fâché dessus…

_**Fin du flashback**_

Zack avait laissé cette histoire derrière lui, même si d'une certaine façon elle l'avait influencée dans son désir de rejoindre l'armée.

Il sentit à nouveau le poids du corps de Cloud contre lui. Plus il le regardait plus les souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

_**Flashback**_

Un de mes copains me fait remarquer que les brutes étaient vraiment méchants avec le blond. Il sait que je suis toujours là pour défendre les plus faibles, mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai honte mais j'ai quand même un peu peur de ces garçons…

Bien sûr, je ne dis rien… je veux pas passer pour une mauviette devant ma bande de copains… j'arrive à changer de sujet et ils ne font plus attention à la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux parce que moi je fais face et qu'eux tournent le dos.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Zack ne se sentait pas bien, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, il avait la nausée. Le reste de l'histoire, il l'appréhendait…

Il se leva en poussant délicatement son invité d'un soir afin de ne pas le réveiller et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il passa la tête sous l'eau froide pour reprendre un peu ses esprits mais tout la pièce commença à tourner autour de lui, il dut s'asseoir sur les toilettes ne pouvant plus faire un pas de plus sans risquer de tomber. Il resta là un quart d'heure, son visage enfuit dans ses mains à essayer d'oublier ce souvenir si cruel.

Au bout de ce laps de temps, il sentit que ses jambes pouvaient à nouveau porter le poids de son corps et il retourna se coucher.

Il se tourna du côté opposé au cadet en prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder. Il fredonna la berceuse que sa mère lui chantait quand, petit, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et s'endormit rapidement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zack se réveilla à 7h et Cloud avait déjà disparu… « quel drôle de petit gars !!! » se dit-il.

Il se leva et remarqua un petit mot posé au-dessus de ses dossiers. « ah, oui ! faut que j'en choisisse 6 encore… pfff !!! » pensa-t-il.

Il prit le papier où Cloud avait griffonné un « merci ! ».

« C'est tout ? Petit ingrat ! La prochaine fois, je te laisse dans les couloirs… » Bien sûr il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il regarda l'écriture de son nouvel ami « Pas très lisible, presque indéchiffrable… tellement petit…» remarqua-t-il… « Comme Cloud. »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Après avoir déjeuné, Zack retourna à ses dossiers et à la difficile tâche d'en sélectionner encore 6 enfin 5 puisque le premier sur la pile à présent était celui de Cloud qui bien sûr ferait partie de ceux qu'il entraînerait…

Le soldat mit de côté les données du jeune blond, il les étudierait plus tard plus à son aise… Il voulait d'abord en finir avec les autres…

Sa méthode cette fois fut plus enfantine (et oui c'est possible !!!).

« une poule sur un mur  
qui picotait du pain dur  
picoti picota  
ce ne sera pas toi !!! »

Jusqu'à ce qu'il en reste cinq devant lui.

« Voilà terminé… » un grand sourire affiché sur son visage, il était content d'en avoir fini avec cette corvée…

Il prit alors le dossier du blond pour l'étudier plus en profondeur, juste pour en savoir un peu plus… « Simple curiosité » se convainquit-il. « Et puis si je veux l'aider, autant que je connaisse le sujet… »

Il commença à lire mais s'attarda un peu sur la photo. Il avait l'air si triste sur celle-ci et puis quel âge avait-il quand elle avait été prise ? Manifestement, il semblerait que Cloud était entré à la Shin-Ra très jeune… mais il avait dû attendre avant de pouvoir prétendre faire partie de l'armée , l'âge minimum étant fixé à 14 ans. Maintenant, il a 15 ans et demi d'après ce qu'en disait la date de naissance inscrite dans ses données personnelles…

« Fils unique, pas de père, originaire de Nibelheim » continua Zack qui prenait son temps pour tout imprimer dans sa mémoire.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre, le faisant sursauter.

- C'est ouvert !

Séphiroth entra.

- Et bien ! Toi ici ! C'est pas souvent que tu te déplaces jusqu'aux dortoirs  
- En effet, mais je devais récupérer ces dossiers. As-tu terminé ?  
- A l'instant même…  
- Parfait, dans ce cas je peux t'en débarrasser

Zut ! Il arrivait trop tôt, il n'avait pas pu lire tout le contenu de celui qui l'intéressait le plus dans cette pile si volumineuse…

- Un problème ? Tu as l'air réticent … Tu souhaites encore les étudier ?  
- Bien au contraire, je peux plus les voir… Ils m'ont donné mal à la tête…  
- Oui, les dossiers fastidieux ça te change du terrain. C'est pas dans tes habitudes visiblement…

Zack le regarda méchamment, non mais pour qui le prenait-il celui-là ? D'accord, ce n'est pas un féru de lecture mais là c'était différent.

- Et donc sur quels éléments ton choix s'est-il porté ?  
- Tiens, ceux là…

Il avait glissé rapidement dans la pile de dossiers celui qu'il tenait dans les mains pour ne pas l'oublier. C'était quand même pour lui qu'il avait accepté de devenir instructeur…

Séphiroth jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le choix de Zack et parut étonné de voir le nom de Cloud.

- Pour celui-là, tu es certain ?  
- Oui, pourquoi ? Il a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Le brun avait sauté sur l'occasion peut-être que Séphiroth allait lui apporter des explications… « Ben oui ce rabat-joie, qui en plus ne vient jamais par ici, est arrivé trop tôt… » pensa-t-il…

- Non, non rien…  
- Alors pourquoi tu me demandes ?  
- Simple curiosité. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire à son sujet il paraît être plutôt… étrange…  
- Etrange comment ?  
- Aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le côtoyer mais c'est ce que disent les rumeurs de couloirs  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on t'a raconté à son sujet ?  
- Rien, oublie ça !

Sephiroth s'empara de la pile volumineuse de dossiers empilés les uns sur les autres et tourna les talons pour quitter la chambre de Zack lorsque subitement il s'arrêta. D'un mouvement aussi rapide qu'élégant, il fit volte face et considéra Zack avec suspicion.

- Les bruits de couloirs peuvent nous apprendre de nombreuses choses. Notamment, il y en a un qui fait état de ton intérêt particulier pour une unité d'infanterie…. J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas ce… Cloud ? »

Zack resta étonné par cette dernière remarque. « Zut ! je suis vraiment pas discret… vite… vite, une excuse bidon ! » s'alarma-t-il…

- Traîner avec…, c'est un bien grand mot… j'ai mangé une fois en sa compagnie. Ce jour là, j'avais pas envie d'écouter les discussions puériles des Premières Classe du Soldat… j'ai quand même le droit, non ?  
- Si tu le dis !  
- Tu ne me crois pas, en plus…

Le brun s'énervait de ne pas avoir convaincu son supérieur…

- Je te trouve rudement sur la défensive pour quelqu'un qui a juste « mangé en sa compagnie »… Méfie toi Zack, tu pourrais très bien regretter ta décision de l'avoir intégré au groupe d'entraînement.

Zack haussa les épaules, croisa les bras à hauteur de sa poitrine avec un air dégagé et non concerné.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !  
- Physiquement, il n'a pas le niveau. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué… toi qui est si perspicace pour ce genre de chose ! Et puis, par dessus tout, si ce qui se dit à son sujet s'avère exact, il pourrait mettre en échec la formation du groupe et, bien plus grave encore, il pourrait mettre en péril ta carrière professionnelle… Prends-le comme tu veux, Zack, c'est juste un conseil…  
- J'en prends bonne note… mais je suis certain de ne pas me tromper… ce garçon ne demande qu'à évoluer, il est plein de ressources cachées. Je veux lui donner sa chance et je me moque bien de ce qui pourrait arrivé à ma « carrière »…  
- Comme tu veux, mais je t'aurai prévenu… ne viens pas pleurer si cela tourne mal…  
- T'inquiète ! Je saurai faire face.  
- Je respecte ta décision. Je t'attends à 16 heures dans la salle d'entraînement, afin de faire les présentations. Sois à l'heure ! C'est important Zack ! Et évite les chocobos…

Séphiroth sourit et s'en retourna dans son bureau avec la liste de Zack. Laissant ce dernier perplexe…

« S'il savait comment je les ai recruté !… » se dit-il un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. « Et puis c'est quoi ce ton désobligeant… depuis quand il se permet ce genre de remarques… lui-même ne sait rien de Cloud, il se base sur des rumeurs de couloirs… Je suis certain que le petit est plein de ressources, il suffit de lui donner l'occasion de faire ses preuves… et depuis quand le Grand Séphiroth s'inquiète pour ma carrière… »

Toujours dans ses pensées, le brun s'était levé et regardait maintenant par la fenêtre, bien qu'il soit au cinquième étage, il avait vue sur la cours où l'entraînement de l'infanterie avait commencé. Ils ressemblaient à des petits pois mais malgré ça, il scruta les petites masses informes en espérant reconnaître le cadet. Peine perdue, ils portaient tous leurs casques et rien ne les différenciait réellement. Mais il continua à les examiner un par un tout en pensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son supérieur.

«Séphiroth, mon ami, tu prétends te faire du soucis pour ma carrière mais, c'est pour la tienne que tu t'inquiètes. Les missions nous les effectuons la plus part du temps ensembles. Nous sommes donc liés. Si je me plante, ta réputation sera aussi entachée… tu ne le supporterais pas… toi le Grand Héros… » pensa-t-il, en regardant toujours par la fenêtre.

Soudain, Zack fixa son regard sur un des petits points qui se trouvait dans la cours, ce dernier s'était mis à l'écart du groupe… « Sûrement Cloud… » déduit-il. Il l'observa plus attentivement… l'unité semblait avoir du mal avec son arme… Il la tenait dangereusement et un coup de feu retentit blessant son tireur. La balle s'était logée dans le pieds de celui-ci. Tout le monde s'afféra autour de lui et on l'emmena. « sans doute pour l'infirmerie… » s'alarma le brun.

Sans réfléchir, il se rua en direction du service des soins pour y recueillir plus d'informations sur ce qui venait de se produire mais surtout pour connaître l'identité du blessé.  
_________________

Et oui, sur ce coup là j'ai été un peu méchante…

Je vous laisse dans le flou le plus total…

Juste pour voir votre réaction…

Plus je suis motivée, plus vite la suite sera disponible…

Alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire…

A bientôt…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : les personnages l'univers de final fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!

Elles m'ont super motivée mais un imprévu m'a ralenti…

Le plus important, c'est que maintenant le nouveau chapitre est disponible…

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4 : prise de conscience

Zack courait dans les couloirs avec une seule idée en tête, savoir si c'était Cloud qui s'était blessé…

Il fonçait donc droit devant lui… quand il heurta de plein fouet le blondinet…

Le choc fut violent vu l'empressement dont faisait preuve le brun, envoyant à terre le cadet qui heurta lourdement le sol. Le soldat de première classe était bien plus grand et costaud et avec la vitesse… la chute fut spectaculaire…

Zack en s'apercevant qu'il venait de bousculer celui pour qui il se pressait tant fut pris d'un fou rire de soulagement…

Cloud le regarda étonné « Il est fou ma parole ! Il m'encastre presque et il ne trouve pas mieux que de se marrer… » ronchonna-t-il.

L'aîné tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever mais une fois encore, le jeune la refusa et remit sur pieds en gémissant.

- Je te présente mes excuses.  
- Tu peux pas faire attention où tu vas ! répondit sèchement Cloud.  
- J'étais pressé… je ne regardais pas… ,et il se frotta l'arrière de la tête avec un air gêné.  
- Et je peux savoir la raison de ton empressement, interrogea le cadet tout en pensant qu'une fois de plus son supérieur devait être en retard, le soldat était connu pour ça… et d'autres choses plus glorieuses, heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs.  
- Il vient d'avoir un incident dans la cours, une unité d'infanterie vient de se tirer dessus… mais tiens, tu ne t'entraînes pas ? « c'est bien Zack, je suis fier de toi, tu détournes la question ainsi tu ne lâches pas le morceau… » se félicita-t-il « s'il apprend la vrai raison de ma course folle et vu la réaction de cette nuit… me prendre pour un obsédé non mais… et qu'il se rend compte que je m'inquiète pour lui, je suis grillé… il ne m'accordera pas sa confiance et je ne pourrai pas l'aider… »

Suite à la réflexion de son supérieur, le blond fut mal à l'aise… , non il n'était pas avec les autres… il devait laver le sol, comme tous les matins mais aujourd'hui, il avait pris du retard… il ne s'était pas levé à 6 heures, il avait trop bien dormi dans le lit si douillet de Zack et ses colocataires n'étaient pas là non plus pour le réveiller toutes les demi-heures. Voilà pourquoi il était toujours là à faire ses corvées l'empêchant par la même occasion de rejoindre le groupe…. Seulement, il ne voulait pas l'avouer à son supérieur… depuis qu'il avait appris que Zack allait devenir instructeur, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, faire partie de ceux que ce dernier entraînerait… ainsi, il pourrait s'approcher du Grand Séphiroth… son héros… celui pour qui il a quitté son petit village de Nibelheim… pour être aussi fort que lui… ses deux supérieurs étaient des compagnons d'arme, Séphiroth pourrait venir assister à une séance et peut-être par la même occasion le remarquer…

Si Zack apprenait qu'il dormait au lieu d'effectuer ses corvées quotidiennes, il pourrait le considérer comme un fainéant… c'était pas de sa faute si cette nuit fut si reposante, il n'avait plus dormi aussi bien depuis des mois…

- J'étais en train de réviser… et… et j'ai pas vu l'heure… je suis en retard… je partais les rejoindre… il poussa discrètement le seau qui se trouvait derrière lui afin que le brun ne l'aperçoive pas.  
- Et bien dépêche toi ! Tu risques de te faire ramasser par ton responsable… répondit Zack qui avait remarqué la manœuvre de dissimulation. Il avait l'œil, rien ne pouvait lui échapper, sur le terrain c'était une question de survie. Une seconde d'inattention et le pire pouvait arriver.  
- Oui, oui, j'y vais, lança le blond faisant mine de courir rejoindre les autres unités d'infanterie.

Le soldat de première classe avança de quelques pas pour atteindre le bout du couloir et se dissimuler dans l'angle… juste pour voir combien de temps mettrait le cadet pour revenir chercher le seau.

Une minute s'écoula… Zack entendit quelqu'un s'approcher, s'emparer de l'objet, pour ensuite s'éloigner. Il ne bougea pas, pour ne pas surprendre le jeune blond.

« Et tu crois que je vais croire ta version… tu ne me connais pas ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à me mentir… as-tu honte de tes corvées ? Ou as-tu peur des représailles si j'interviens en ta faveur… ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai plus discret… je ne veux pas t'apporter plus d'ennuis… tu en as déjà bien assez… » pensa le soldat.

Maintenant qu'il était rassuré, il n'y avait plus d'utilité à se rendre à l'infirmerie… bien dommage pour le blessé mais sur ce coup là, Zack ne se sentait pas concerné… il ne pouvait pas aider tout le monde….

Il se décida alors à rendre visite à Kunsel, ce dernier pourrait sûrement lui en dire plus sur le blond. Il sait toujours tout sur tout le monde…

Zack rendit donc visite à son ami qui se trouvait à cette heure là dans son bureau bien occupé à remplir un dossier.

- Comment va Kunz… ?  
- Oh Zack ! tu viens aux nouvelles ?  
- Heu…  
- Ben oui, une unité d'infanterie s'est tiré dans le pieds ! quand je te disais qu'ils étaient pas doués je ne mentais pas… vraiment sur ce coup là Séphiroth t'a bien eu… et il éclata de rire  
- Je vais les prendre en mains… tu verras avec moi ce genre d'incident n'arrivera plus… je suis pas le grand Zack pour rien !!!  
- J'allais me rendre dans la salle des armes… je dois vérifier l'arme… enquête de routine…. Tu m'accompagnes ? tu me diras le pourquoi de ta visite…

Kunzel se leva de sa chaise, prit le dossier sur lequel il travaillait avant la venue de Zack et ensembles ils se dirigèrent vers le premier étage, dans la pièce où toutes les armes étaient stockées.

Sur le chemin, Zack se hasarda à demander à son ami s'il avait quelques infos sur un dénommé Cloud Strife

- Juste ce qui se dit dans les couloirs… on t'a vu traîner avec…

« Zut ! » se dit le brun « Sur ce coup là je suis coincé, mais décidément dans l'armée tout se sait si vite… je ne m'en étais pas aperçu jusqu'à aujourd'hui… »

- Fais pas l'idiot… ce Cloud n'est pas apprécié par ses congénères… ils lui en font voir de toutes les couleurs d'ailleurs… et le pauvre garçon… du coup il a mauvaise réputation… et traîner avec n'est sûrement pas ce qui a de mieux pour toi…  
- Séphiroth et toi, vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi… il m'a aussi dit que m'intéresser à lui n'était pas une bonne chose… je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tant d'animosité envers ce gamin ? il est pas bien méchant… et même s'il n'a pas le niveau, les autres non plus d'après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

Zack s'était énervé en prononçant ces mots…

Kunzel n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un état pareil… tout ça pour un pauvre petit gars que personne n'aimait… partout, et depuis l'aube des temps, il y avait toujours une personne qui s'en prenait plus que les autres, et dans l'armée c'était d'autant plus vrai…

Toutes les tensions, le stress s'évacuaient de cette façon, c'était bien dommage pour celui sur qui ça tombait… mais en général, c'était pas bien méchant…

- Ca a toujours été comme ça Zack… des boucs émissaires, il y en a partout, à l'école, au boulot… l'armée n'y échappe pas… Cloud s'en ramasse plein la figure parce qu'il est plus petit, plus chétif que les autres… il est blond aussi… couleur de cheveux pas très répandue… ici à la Shinra…

Le soldat de première classe sentit son cœur se serrer au mot « école »… comme un déclic dans sa tête… des images du passé revinrent à nouveau inonder ses pensées.

Flashback

Je suis assis sur le banc, dans la cours de récré, faisant face encore et toujours à eux… les « méchants », « les grands » qui passent tout leur temps à embêter les « petits »…

Ils l'ennuient encore ce blond premier de classe… ils le poussent dans tous les sens… je le vois tituber mais il se relève… toujours avec ce regard leur montrant qu'il n'a pas peur d'eux… il les défie…

Il fait preuve de courage, mais aujourd'hui, il ne devrait pas… c'est qu'ils sont énervés…

Pourquoi je ne bouge pas ? Je parle avec mes copains et je les regarde…

Je sens en moi comme un truc bizarre… un mauvais pressentiment… et je reste là… j'ai peur ! mais pourquoi ?

Fin du Flashback

- Zack ! tu vas bien ?

Kunzel secouait son ami qui s'était stoppé net en plein milieu du couloir… Blanc comme un linge, le regard vide… sans expression

- Zack ! réponds ! s'inquiéta maintenant le soldat de deuxième classe

Toujours pas de réponse, le brun était perdu, le rythme de son cœur s'était accéléré, tellement que cela lui faisait mal… encore la nausée… un mal de tête… tout tournait autour de lui…

Instinctivement son corps s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui… et il se laissa glisser le long de ce dernier…

Kunzel fixait son ami, bras ballants, il ne pouvait pas intervenir et il ne comprenait rien à la scène à laquelle il assistait. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami se comporter de la sorte, Zack Fair n'avait jamais montré de signes de faiblesse depuis qu'il le connaissait, et maintenant il avait l'air d'être si mal… c'était venu sans prévenir mais que s'était-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état pareil !

Impuissant, Kunzel était planté là attendant que quelque chose se passe… il entreprit de secouer à nouveau Zack plus vigoureusement ce qui eut l'effet escompté cette fois. Le jeune gradé sortit de son état catatonique.

Les yeux rougis d'être trop restés ouverts, Zack reprenait peu à peu connaissance.

«Mais pourquoi ces flashs ? » se demanda-t-il « je ne me souviens même plus de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là… et pourtant quand je revis ces moments tout mon corps se transporte à cette époque et je suis inondé par ce sentiment de panique !!! Tellement que je peux plus bouger…. Comme une rengaine, la peur revient inlassablement…».

- Tu te sens mieux, s'inquiéta Kunzel  
- Oui ok, juste un petit malaise, je dors mal et j'ai accumulé la fatigue ces derniers jours… inventa Zack comme excuse  
- Allons-y alors, ils m'attendent pour l'expertise de la fameuse arme  
- Combien de temps mon absence a-t-elle durée ?  
– Quelques minutes… durant lesquelles j'étais complètement flippé… ne me refais plus un coup pareil….

Les deux soldats reprirent le chemin de l'arsenal sans dire un mot.

Séphiroth les attendait calmement, le dit fusil entre les mains

- C'est pas trop tôt Kunzel… oh Zack… tu es là aussi ? s'étonna le Général. Ta présence a-telle un quelconque lien avec ta future mission d'instructeur ?  
- Oui, exactement, je prends ce rôle très au sérieux… j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé… pour qu'à l'avenir cela ne se reproduise plus… répondit-il d'un air impliqué et content de sa réponse. « tiens prends ça dans les dents, Seph » pensa-t-il… « te voilà pris à ton propre piège, oui je m'intéresse à ce qui a pu arriver à cette pauvre unité d'infanterie, tu ne t'y attendais pas… mais surtout, je ne voudrais pas que Cloud soit blessé…»  
- bien, nous pouvons commencer l'expertise alors

Les trois hommes se examinèrent l'arme qui manifestement ne présentait rien de particulier, elle était juste usagée la rendant fragile au niveau de la gâchette c'est sans doute pour cette raison que le coup était parti si facilement.

- Rien de particulier à signaler alors… Je peux mettre dans mon dossier que l'accident s'est produit à cause de la vétusté du matériel utilisé… fit Kunzel !  
- J'envisage sérieusement de remplacer les armes, je ne souhaite pas que ce genre d'accident se reproduise… ici, il n'y a qu'un blessé ça ne sera peut-être pas le cas la prochaine fois… fit Séphiroth d'un air contrarié…

Zack se rendit compte que la Shin-Ra faisait des économies au détriment de la vie de ceux qui la servent.

- Zack ! le blessé faisait partie de ton groupe ! Tu devras le remplacer !  
- Oui, je viens dans ton bureau !!!

Les deux hommes se rendirent donc dans les quartiers du Général, Séphiroth tendit à nouveau les dossiers vers Zack, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette situation l'amusait…

Le soldat poussa un soupir en revoyant cette pile si volumineuse…  
Il prit un par un les dossiers, fit mine de les parcourir… hésita entre deux, tout en donnant l'impression qu'il avait déjà hésité à les prendre dans sa première sélection.

Séphiroth le regardait, un sourire sur son visage si doux, si détendu… il s'amusait du dilemme de Zack, il aimait le voir dans cette situation de doute… c'était sa façon à lui de le taquiner.

- Celui-là, fit le soldat en tendant un dossier vers son ami  
- Bien… n'oublie pas que nous avons rendez-vous à 16h dans la salle  
- J'y serai ne t'inquiète pas…  
- A l'heure !  
- Oui, à l'heure ! Séph, pour les armes…, c'est pas envisager de les remplacer qu'il faut faire mais les renouveler !!!  
- Je sais…

Le Général était mal à l'aise, il était le responsable… il aurait dû faire attention à l'état des armes à feu. Mais ces derniers temps, il avait été débordé… les attaques du Wutaï se faisaient plus pressantes… et ses troupes si peu entraînées… il s'était donc concentré sur ce problème… oubliant presque le reste.

- Je vais demander la vérification de toutes les armes… Je te laisse Zack ! N'oublie pas c'est 16 h !!!  
- J'y serai !!!

Le brun regarda son supérieur sortir du bureau, il se trouvait donc seul devant les dossiers… il s'assura que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours puis chercha le dossier de Cloud, une si belle occasion de continuer son étude du jeune ne se ratait pas…

Il chercha donc après les données du blond qu'il ne trouva pas quand soudain ses yeux se portèrent sur une armoire vitrée, fermée à clé… il s'approcha

« Zut ! pas de chance ! décidément, je ne pourrai pas en savoir plus. » pensa-t-il « je n'aurai pas dû attendre avant de les lire… »

Il retourna bredouille vers sa chambre. « hum 13 h, et je n'ai pas mangé… mais à cette heure, ils ne servent plus rien à la cantine » remarqua-t-il. Vint alors l'idée de se rendre dans les taudis, il irait voir Aéris et en passant il se restaurerait, il connaissait un très bon marchand de saucisses chaudes…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Après une halte pour calmer son ventre qui à cette heure commençait sérieusement à se manifester, il se dirigea vers l'église du secteur 5.

Il entra doucement sans faire de bruit, elle était là près du chœur, elle prenait soin de ses fleurs, elle irradiait de bonheur…

- Bonjour Aéris !

La jeune fille sursauta

- Zack, tu me fais à chaque fois le même coup ! je vais finir par être cardiaque !

Le soldat éclata de rire, il aimait la surprendre… il la regarda tendrement, elle était si belle, si douce… habillée d'une robe rose en accord avec le nœud de ses cheveux, celui qu'il lui avait offert lors de leur première rencontre…

- Tu vas bien Zack ?  
- Hum oui, je voulais juste te parler un peu… j'ai rencontré une personne qui bouleverse ma vie sans trop savoir pourquoi ?  
- Raconte moi, peut-être pourrais-je t'aider à y voir plus clair…

Le soldat prit place près du par terre de fleurs, il aimait les regarder, cette vue l'apaisait…

- J'ai fait la connaissance d'une jeune unité d'infanterie… Cloud ! Il est le souffre douleur de ses camarades… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de l'aider… hier, il était dans les couloirs prêt à y passer la nuit, je pense d'ailleurs que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait… Je l'ai invité à dormir dans ma chambre…  
- Tu as toujours aidé ton prochain, Zack !  
- Oui, je sais mais lui c'est différent…  
- Peut-être parce que lui même n'est pas comme tout ceux que tu connais…

En effet, le blond n'était pas du tout comme les autres, plus faible, plus petit mais avec tellement de volonté… Le visage de Cloud apparut devant les yeux du soldat colorant ses joues d'un beau rouge carmin « mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? » se demanda-t-il « pourquoi est-ce que je rougis en pensant à lui ? je vais vraiment pas bien… »

- Il dormait et à un moment, je l'ai regardé et des souvenirs ont refaits surface. Des bribes de mon enfance dont je ne me rappelais même plus… quand j'ai ces flashs, je souffre Aéris… je n'ai pas encore revécu la fin et j'ai beau essayé de m'en souvenir, je n'y arrive pas…  
- Laisse les t'envahir, ils sont sans doute une réponse à tes interrogations au sujet de ce garçon… ne lutte pas, ils sont manifestement plus forts que toi…

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, « les laisser prendre le contrôle… mais ils me déchirent en deux à chaque fois… » pensa-t-il « et cette peur… je suis si démuni face à elle »  
Il replia ses jambes contre lui, plaça sa tête entre ses genoux pour enfuir sa tête.

- Mais il y a aussi le fait que… tu vois je n'ai qu'un lit de deux personnes et nous nous le sommes partagés…

Le visage bien caché, Zack avait du mal à prononcer cette phrase, son cœur battait à une allure folle et ses mains se crispèrent, se resserrant l'une sur l'autre tellement fort que ça lui faisait mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis se lança.

- il s'est blotti contre moi ! et j'ai aimé la sensation de son corps contre le mien….  
- Tu vis seul depuis longtemps… tu t'es senti troublé parce qu'un peu de compagnie…  
- Non, l'interrompit Zack, je ne crois pas… si tu avais entendu mon cœur à ce moment là…

Et il finit d'enfuir sa tête entre ses jambes pour mieux la dissimuler afin que son amie ne s'aperçoive pas qu'il était complètement perdu.

La jeune fille s'amusa de le voir ainsi recroquevillé sur lui même, tentant de se cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait afin de camoufler ses joues rouges feus. Comme un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise…

Il se leva d'un bond, son visage avait enfin repris ses couleurs normales. Il se mit à rire en pensant à ce qu'il venait d'avouer à son amie !

Ridicule, il était ridicule de croire que ce garçon pouvait éveiller en lui un quelconque sentiment d'attachement… Aéris avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû l'interrompre, il était seul depuis longtemps, ses conquêtes d'un soir ne lui suffisaient plus… Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de se trouver une compagne un peu plus régulière… Il regarda Aéris qui se tenait devant lui en grand sourire sur son visage si rayonnant…

- N'y pense même pas Zack ! Nous sommes amis et ça me convient !  
- Juste un petit essai, pour voir… si ça ne colle pas au moins on aura tenter le coup…  
- Non, j'ai dit non… hors de question…

Zack s'approcha d'elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra.

- Je sais, je ne voudrais pas gâcher notre amitié, c'était juste pour voir ta réaction.

Et à nouveau, il éclata de rire…

Il lacha son amie et regarda sa montre, quinze heures et demi, il était temps pour lui de rejoindre Séphiroth pour l'annonce des candidats qu'il avait retenu pour faire partie de son groupe d'entraînement.

Il retourna donc à la Shin-Ra, dans la salle d'entraînement, le lieu de rendez-vous.

Il était juste seize heures pile…

- Pour une fois tu es ponctuel…  
- Tu insistais tellement…

Toutes les unités d'infanterie étaient réunies devant eux espérant être repris et avoir l'honneur d'être sous les ordres dans si grand Soldat.

Cloud se trouvait au fond de la pièce adossé au mur, les doigts croisés derrière le dos…

Séphiroth s'éclaircit la voix et prononça un par un les noms des personnes choisies jusqu'à arriver au dernier qui n'était autre que Cloud.

A l'annonce de son nom, le blond sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, il pouvait maintenant espérer réaliser son rêve celui de faire partie du Soldat et qui sait peut-être aurait-il en plus la chance d'approcher son Héros, le Grand Séphiroth et se faire remarquer, cet espoir fou le transporta de joie mais il ne l'exprima pas, il gardait toujours tout dans son fors intérieur, c'était aussi sans doute pour cela que les autres ne l'aimaient pas, il ne dévoilait jamais rien… ses camarades ne le connaissaient pas par ce fait…

Zack prit la parole à son tour

- Lien, les élus, je vous veux frais et dispos demain à huit heures tapante dans la cours… il est urgent pour la Shin-Ra de vous prendre en mains vu l'accident de ce matin… et je suis là pour vous y aider… maintenant vous pouvez disposer

Le soldat de Première Classe était fier de son discours. Séphiroth s'approcha doucement de lui et lui dit

- Je te trouve bien culotté !!! huit heures précise, toi qui n'est jamais à l'heure !

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage du Général qui s'en alla, laissant un Zack perplexe.

« Ben quoi ? » se demanda-t-il !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Alors j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, c'est que le chapitre 5 ne sera pas disponible la semaine prochaine vu l'emploi du temps surchargé qui m'attend…

Vous devrez patienter un peu plus cette fois…

Reviews demandées (j'en ai trop besoin !!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : les héros et univers de final fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Et voilà le cinquième chapitre, il apparaît bien plus vite que je ne le pensais… il n'est pas très long mais prépare le suivant… suspens garanti !!!

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 5 : mauvaises surprises

Zack et Séphiroth avaient quittés la salle laissant derrière eux les unités d'infanterie surexcités, les sélectionnés étaient en pleine euphorie tandis que les autres se demandaient qui allait les entraîner, dépités de ne pas avoir été choisis.

Cloud se trouvait toujours au fond, surpris et si heureux de cette nouvelle, il savourait cette petite victoire… ces compagnons le regardaient avec envie pour certains mais la plupart étaient dégoûtés qu'un gars comme lui ait cette chance, après tout il n'avait rien de particulier, bien au contraire !

Le blond n'y prêta pas attention, il était content… soudain, un doute s'installa dans son esprit, des milliers de questions fusèrent dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi ? il y en a de bien meilleurs que moi dans le groupe ! » songea-t-il « on est amis ! oui c'est ça, il me l'a demandé et j'ai dit oui… faut dire que sur le coup, je n'ai pas trop réfléchi mais ça m'avait l'air d'être une bonne idée… il m'a hébergé, personne ne me l'avait proposé avant… et pourtant il y en a du passage dans ces couloirs… ».

Cloud ne voulut plus penser au pourquoi du comment, il souhaitait juste profiter de ce moment d'allégresse, il en avait besoin pour tenir le coup dans cette armée qui ne lui laissait pas de répit…

D'ailleurs, sa journée n'était pas finie, son retard de ce matin lui avait valu une séance d'accroupissements supplémentaires, et son actuel responsable l'attendait pour qu'il l'effectue ses exercices et comptait bien lui mener la vie dure pour ce dernier entraînement avec lui car dès le lendemain, le blond serait sous les ordres de Zack…

Cloud en bava plus que d'habitude, mais il avait le cœur léger, la bonne nouvelle le motivant et quand il était au bord de l'abandon, le fait de se dire qu'il pourrait sans doute rencontrer son héros lui redonnait du courage…

C'était donc épuisé après ces trois heures d'intense entraînement qu'il regagna ses quartiers, il était vidé, et en ce moment, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose retrouver son lit pour dormir… mais son ventre criait famine… « j'ai pas beaucoup manger aujourd'hui » se dit-il « mais à cette heure tardive, la cantine est fermée !!! » déçu par cette réalité, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eaux commune, une bonne douche le relaxerait et il oublierait sans doute son estomac qui maintenant le tiraillait…

Il prit son temps, appréciant chaque minute de ce moment de détente qui fut interrompu par ses camarades… il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit nu, il était trop pudique. Dès qu'il entendit des voix, il se dépêcha de s'essuyer et d'enfiler des vêtements propres. Juste à temps ! Les autres unités d'infanterie venaient de prendre possession des lieux dans un vacarme assourdissant, l'adolescent se faufila comme il pouvait évitant tout contact… il atteignit rapidement la porte de sortie et se précipita à l'extérieur. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans un endroit aussi petit avec autant de personnes… il n'aimait pas cette sensation d'étau, ces corps dévêtus qui ne se cachaient pas, ces discussions puériles, les comparaisons … non, définitivement, il ne supportait pas…

Il prit donc le chemin de sa chambre décidé à se reposer pour être frais et dispo pour le lendemain, jour J. Mais son ventre faisait des siennes, il ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille bien décidé à lui mener la vie dure… il chercha alors dans l'armoire qui lui était attribué des biscuits qu'il avait mis de côté… ces derniers temps, il ne mangeait pas à sa faim, et souvent devait se coucher l'estomac vide ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre ses précautions. Il trouva rapidement sa réserve et la regarda attentivement, il ne voulait pas l'épuiser trop vite mais ce soir, c'était différent… il devait s'alimenter en suffisance afin de faire bonne impression au premier entraînement. Sans force, il ne pourrait pas prouver qu'il méritait sa place dans l'armée… pour qu'un jour prochain, lui aussi fasse partie du SOLDAT.

Il avala donc ce qu'il avait engrangé mais laissa quand même trois biscuits de côté, au cas où…

Il se sentait mieux maintenant, il se coucha sur son lit où tellement fatigué par cet entraînement « punition » ainsi que par ses émotions, il s'endormit sans plus attendre, tombant dans un sommeil si lourd que pour une fois, rien ne l'en sortit. Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain, lorsque son réveil sonna à huit heures.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il était attaché fermement à son lit, bâillonné et complètement prisonnier de sa couche. « Les traîtres, ils m'ont ligoté pendant mon sommeil ! » s'énerva-t-il « et en plus, ils ont pris soin de changer l'alarme du réveil !!! »

Pris de panique, il essaya de se libérer mais plus il remuait plus les liens se seraient autour de ses poignets s'enfonçant dans sa chair qui doucement s'effilochait. Il avait mal, il avait peur… « combien de temps vont-ils me laisser !!! » se demanda-t-il complètement perdu « je vais rater l'entraînement !!! » cette dernière constatation le plongea dans une colère folle… il réitéra sa tentative d'évasion mais à nouveau les cordelettes s'enfonçèrent d'avantage, lacérant plus profondément l'articulation de ses avants-bras. Du sang apparut et une sensation de brûlure lui fit admettre que tout essai était voué à l'échec. Il se rendit à l'évidence que sa seule issue serait une aide extérieure…, une bonne âme qui viendrait couper les cordes…

« Zack !!! »

Cloud cria le prénom du soldat de première classe mais aucun son intelligible ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche qui était fermement tenue scellée par un grand morceau de tissu.

« Zack !! » il l'appela à nouveau… mais il se rendit très vite compte que sa tentative était vaine. Que la personne qu'il appelait avec tant de force ne pouvait pas l'entendre puisqu'aucune parole ne pouvait être prononcée… ce qu'il entendait, c'était juste un écho qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa tête.

« Zack !!! » un dernier essai, un nouvel échec…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il était huit heures, et Zack attendait que tout le monde soit présents dans la salle d'entraînement. Il examina attentivement ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui, à la recherche de Cloud. Ils n'étaient que sept… le blond était absent.

Le grand brun s'interrogea « mais pourquoi n'est-il pas présent !!!, j'avais bien précisé huit heures pourtant… »

Différentes explications s'offrirent à lui « soit il n'a pas terminé et comme la veille, il arrivera en retard, soit ça ne l'intéresse pas de faire partie de mon groupe et par son absence montre qu'il ne souhaite pas s'y intégrer ou alors… il lui est arrivé quelque chose… sûrement ces camarades de chambre… »

Il se trouvait devant un dilemme, il devait choisir entre rester là et faire comme si de rien était, entraîner ceux qui ne lui avaient pas fait faux bond ou alors partir à la recherche du blond…

Il resta un instant à se demander quelle était la meilleure solution mais très vite il vint à la conclusion que la première était celle qui convenait le mieux… et ce, aussi bien pour lui que pour Cloud !!!

Et puis, il les rejoindrait sans doute un peu plus tard, avec cet espoir en tête Zack entreprit d'évaluer les capacités des unités d'infanterie qui lui faisaient face.

Il leur demanda différents exercices de manipulation d'armes à feux, d'armes blanches et leur capacité à utiliser les matérias. Il enchaîna ensuite par de la condition physique…

Plus il les regardait, plus il se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'accepter cette « mission » d'instructeur… ils étaient tellement nuls… à croire qu'il avait choisi les plus faibles, l'un ne pouvant rattraper l'autre…

Face à ce terrible constat, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû les choisir comme il l'avait fait, à savoir de façon complètement désinvolte…

Il passa sa main sur son visage, « mais que vais-je faire d'eux ? ».

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'horloge murale, il était déjà onze heures et Cloud n'était toujours pas arrivé…

Inquiet par l'absence du blond, il ne prêta plus attention à ses disciples… les laissant se débrouiller seuls.

Les minutes passaient et son anxiété grandissait, il fallait qu'il sache… il voulait le retrouver pour qu'il lui explique son attitude…

Un cri le sortit de ses pensées, un de ses apprentis venait de se blesser…

« Mais c'est pas possible !!! » pensa-t-il « que des bras cassés, comment vais-je pouvoir en faire de vrais soldats !!! »… il s'approcha du malheureux et examina l'entaille qu'il venait de se faire en tombant sur une épée qui traînait à terre… « et en plus, ils ne sont même pas capables d'assurer leur sécurité… ils laissent tout traîner… normal qu'ils se blessent dans des conditions pareilles !!! » se dit-il en apercevant l'arme gisant sur le sol…

Il sauta sur l'occasion pour mettre un terme à cette évaluation catastrophique, le libérant de son devoir d'instructeur afin de partir à la recherche du « disparu ».

Il emmena le maladroit à l'infirmerie puis se dirigea vers le couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Cloud.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…

Je vous remercie pour toute l'attention que vous portez à mes écrits !

J'en suis vraiment honorée

A votre bon cœur, pour ce qui concerne les reviews ! parce qu'il est important pour ceux qui écrivent de savoir ce que vous pensez.

Pensée spéciale pour Devil Angel ! je serai assez d'accord de relever ton défi mais il me faudrait plus de précision sur ce que tu attends de moi ! n'hésite pas !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : l'univers de final fantasy VII et les personnages appartiennent à SQUARE ENIX

Bon ben voici le sixième chapitre !

Je voulais le dédier à tous ceux qui aiment cette histoire et qui me soutiennent depuis le début !

Bonne lecture !!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 6 : la délivrance

Zack se trouvait donc dans ce fameux couloir à deux pas de la chambre de Cloud qui s'était calmé, il s'était aperçu que se débattre ne servait à rien. Il attendait donc patiemment que quelqu'un entre et le libère.

Le soldat de première classe allait mettre la main sur la poignée quand on l'appela…

- Zack ! que s'est-il passé à l'entraînement !!!!

Le brun se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Séphiroth.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » s'interrogea Zack « ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'arpenter les couloirs ! Il me surveille ou quoi ? »

- Juste une entaille !!! rien de grave, j'ai emmené le blessé à l'infirmerie et il est déjà sur pieds !! plus de peur que de mal !!

- Mais comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? tu n'es pas sensé les surveiller ?

- J'étais là, une seconde d'inattention de ma part !

Zack souriait pour faire bonne figure mais au fond de lui, cela ne le faisait par rire, des catastrophes ambulantes voilà ce qu'étaient ses recrues.

- Tu penses pouvoir en faire quelque chose de ces.. hum… maladroits ?

Séphiroth avait posé cette question d'un air inquiet, il se faisait du soucis… il avait besoin d'hommes aptes à sa battre… et cela commençait à devenir urgent.

- J'ai accepté la «corvée » non mais j'avoue que sur ce coup là tu m'as tendu un piège mais bon… je suis un homme d'honneur… je me suis engagé donc j'irai jusqu'au bout !!!

- Je n'attendais pas moins de toi ! je sais que tu seras à la hauteur !

Séphiroth sembla un peu plus rassuré.

- Je te fais confiance, Zack !

- Tu peux, je ne te décevrai pas ! je vais leur laisser la fin de journée libre et demain, je reprends les entraînements !

Le supérieur fit mine de prendre le chemin de son bureau mais au bout de quelques mètres, il se retourna faisant gracieusement voler ses cheveux couleur argent.

- Mais au fait, que fais tu ici ?

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose ! répondit sèchement Zack

- Je te cherchais, Kunzel t'a vu te diriger vers ce couloir !!

- Vous me surveillez maintenant ?

- Que dis-tu là, j'avais besoin de tes explications quant à l'accident de ce matin, j'ai juste demander à Kunzel s'il ne t'avait pas vu !!! te surveiller !!! je n'ai pas que ça à faire !!! mais je devrais peut-être y songer, c'est bien la porte de cet unité d'infanterie … Cloud Strife que tu t'apprêtais à ouvrir !!!

- Oui, il n'est pas venu à l'entraînement, je voulais connaître le pourquoi de son absentéisme !!!

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de te déplacer, tu aurais pu le convoquer !!

Séphiroth avait raison, Zack n'avait pas à se trouver là, s'il voulait des renseignements, on devait lui apporter, pas venir les chercher !!! c'était le privilège d'un instructeur.

- Personne ne l'a vu depuis ce matin !!! l'information disant que je souhaite m'entretenir avec lui ne serait pas passée… « bien, là je suis content de toi !! » pensa Zack « c'est qu'il est méfiant ce Séphiroth ! »

- Je te répète, Zack, je vois ton intérêt pour ce garçon d'un mauvais œil !

- Je sais ! mais après tout, je fais mon travail de formateur !!! et je me soucie de mes troupes ! quant au niveau de Cloud, franchement, quand je vois les capacités de mes autres recrues, il ne peut pas être pire !!

Le Général se mit à rire. Oui, il avait mis en garde son ami quant aux faiblesses de Cloud mais les autres unités d'infanterie que Zack avait choisi, n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux ! une seule chose les différenciait du jeune blond, eux, étaient grands et costauds, ils avaient de meilleures prédispositions physiques et génétiques pour devenir un jour membre du Soldat. La robustesse était un mot clé dans cette armée, afin de supporter les injections de Mako.

- Tu as raison ! il doit sûrement être dans la moyenne de ton groupe !!!

Zack grimaça, fallait-il que son supérieur lui fasse remarquer le niveau médiocre de ses recrues !!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cloud attaché sur son lit avait perçu des bruits de pas dans le couloir et la perspective de pouvoir enfin être libéré de cette position qui au fil des heures devenait insupportable, sans compter que sa vessie commençait dangereusement à lui signaler qu'elle devait se vider menaçant donc à tout moment de le faire… ce qui aurait rajouté une couche supplémentaire dans l'inconfort du jeune homme, fit battre son cœur plus rapidement…

Des voix ? il entendait parler, il reconnut Zack mais aussi… Séphiroth ?

Zack était venu jusqu'ici pour l'aider et avait amener Séphiroth avec lui !!!

Cloud perdait tout sens de la réalité, ces heures d'immobilité complète lui étaient montées à la tête…

Il essaya à nouveau de crier mais ce fichu bâillon entravait ses cris ne laissant rien échapper…

Il reprit son calme… il tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre la conversation des deux hommes.

Mais les paroles qu'ils prononçaient n'arrivaient pas clairement jusqu'à lui. Ce qui eut le don de l'énerver, il se remit donc à bouger dans tous les sens, les liens qui tenaient ses poignets s'enfoncèrent d'avantage dans sa chair. La douleur tellement intense lui rappela qu'il avait déjà trop fait ce genre de tentative !!! Il devait attendre que les deux hommes entrent et viennent à son secours.

Il essaya de remettre ses idées au clair, et les paroles commençaient à devenir plus compréhensibles, des bribes de phrases arrivaient jusqu'à lui.

« tu aurais dû le convoquer… personne ne l'a vu depuis ce matin … ton intérêt pour ce garçon d'un mauvais œil… moyenne du groupe…»

« Zack se demande pourquoi je ne me suis pas présenté » pensa-t-il « et Séphiroth n'a pas l'air d'être content… à cause de son intérêt pour moi ? »

Cloud se mit à réfléchir, Zack semblait avoir beaucoup d'estime pour lui… en plein désespoir, cette nouvelle lui fit chaud au cœur, dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait posé des milliers de questions jusqu'à sûrement en arriver à la conclusion qu'en fait, c'était par pitié que le brun prenait soin de lui mais… ces heures passées dans une immobilité imposée mais aussi parce que c'était à Zack qu'il avait pensé en premier, qu'il avait crié son nom des dizaines de fois, l'avaient amené à se dire qu'un tel ami était une providence dans sa médiocre vie au sein de l'armée de la Shinra, pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un allègerait certainement ses souffrances et sa solitude…

Il attendait désespérément que ses deux supérieurs interviennent mais quand il entendit des pas s'éloigner, tout s'écroula autour de lui… des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux et à nouveau, il s'agita comme un fou furieux, ne pensant qu'à se libérer ne sentant plus les liens qui lui sciaient les avants bras et les chevilles…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Séphiroth était reparti laissant un Zack songeur devant la chambre de la jeune recrue…

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il frappa à la porte… mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir, il réitéra la manœuvre qui resta toujours vaine…

« il n'est pas là !!! je devrais peut-être arpenté les couloirs… » songea Zack.

Il avança de quelques pas quand un bruit sourd l'interloqua… il fit marche arrière et sans hésiter ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pieds. Ce geste, il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait… un pressentiment, une évidence pour lui… Cloud était là… il en était certain…

La serrure avait cédée et l'unique obstacle qui le séparait du blond était maintenant en bien mauvais état, lui laissant le passage.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Cloud ligoté à son lit !

A force de se débattre, Cloud avait réussi à déplacer sa couche qui s'était cognée sur la table de nuit faisant tomber la lampe de chevet. C'était la chute de cette dernière que Zack avait perçue.

Le soldat estima rapidement la situation puis se rua vers le blond pour le libérer.

Les liens défaits, Cloud se jeta dans les bras de son supérieur se pressant contre lui comme un enfant le ferait avec sa mère…

Zack resta bouche bée, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réaction… vite remis de sa surprise, il serra son si fragile ami pour le réconforter. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes pendant lesquels le brun essayait de calmer son cadet qui commençait doucement à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Quand Cloud s'aperçut de cette proximité, il se redressa d'un bond et s'échappa en direction des toilettes qui se trouvaient dans les couloirs laissant un Zack complètement perdu.

Le blond, une fois sa vessie vidée, et après s'être lavé les mains, se laissa glisser le long du mur, le visage caché dans celles-ci, il s'était mis en boule.

« mais pourquoi lui ais-je sauté dessus comme ça ! » se répétait-il « il va me prendre pour un fou !!! non, il est différent, je le sais, je le sens… il comprendra que ces heures de captivité ont été insupportables, que je cherchais un peu de réconfort… ».

Il se releva péniblement, ouvrit la porte et retourna vers son sauveur. « j'étais si bien dans ses bras… » cette pensée le fit frémir… mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'avoir ce genre de réflexion…

Zack était toujours assis sur le bord du lit, pensif « mais quand arrêteront-ils de lui faire ce genre de plan !!! ils vont finir par le blesser sérieusement… » à cette pensée, ses poings se serrèrent tellement fort que sa circulation sanguine en était presque coupée… « mais je ne peux pas intervenir… ils se vengeraient d'avantage… seulement, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire… » il baissa la tête, dépité de ne pas pouvoir agir comme il le souhaiterait.

Il aurait tant aimé les corriger…

Cloud était revenu et regardait son supérieur qui semblait, à voir sa tête, en plein conflit interne.

Zack se releva brusquement, se posta devant le blond et le prit fermement par les épaules. L'unité d'infanterie fut saisi par ce comportement, il avait devant lui un homme en colère ce qui l'impressionnait, il porta son regard au sol.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi ils s'acharnent de la sorte sur toi, lança Zack bien déterminé à savoir la vérité.

- Je ne sais pas…

Le soldat de première classe resserra la prise autour des épaules pour bien faire comprendre qu'il ne se satisferait pas de cette réponse

- Vraiment… je n'en ai aucune idée !!! ils ne me supportent pas mais…

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ne me l'ont jamais expliqué… je n'ai pas cherché à savoir, j'ai tellement l'habitude de ce comportement hostile envers moi que…

- Et bien, moi, je veux connaître le fin fond de cette histoire, je ne peux pas laisser passer ça !

- Ne faites… ne fais pas ça… ils s'acharneront d'avantage !

Zack se calma… il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en mêler mais il voulait savoir pourquoi autant de cruauté, pourquoi autant d'acharnement sur une seule et unique personne

- Sans doute… parce que… je ne suis pas comme eux… je ne partage pas leur point de vue, je reste en retrait… et …

- Continue !!! lança Zack sèchement

- Je n'ai pas de père… je n'ai pas d'amis… je suis… bizarre, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours répété.

Le brun ne comprenait pas…

- Et je n'ai pas leur physique !!! sans doute me jugent-ils trop faible

- Avec le temps et les exercices, ton corps changera… tu seras sans doute bien plus fort qu'eux…

La voix de Zack s'était adoucie, et il s'était fait le plus réconfortant possible…

Un sourire revint éclairé son visage, il avait eu droit à quelques confidences… et cette pensée lui avait rendu sa gaieté. Tout doucement, le jeune commençait à se dévoiler, à lui faire un peu confiance…

« Tout compte fait, sur ce coup là, ils m'ont bien aidé !! » pensa-t-il.

Son regard se posa sur les poignets ensanglantés de Cloud.

- Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie… il ne faudrait pas que cela s'infecte, demain tu as entraînement….

Cloud surpris releva la tête et acquiesça. Il suivit donc son aîné jusqu'au service des soins.

- Bon, je te laisse ! je viendrai prendre de tes nouvelles un peu plus tard !

- Merci ! Zack ! répondit le blond timidement

Le brun sortit rapidement pour se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Séphiroth.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et ben voilà, encore un chapitre qui se termine !!!

Je voulais juste adresser un petit message à Devil Angel à propos de son projet de fics :

Afin de m'aider et être fidèle à tes idées, il serait plus facile pour moi si tu traçais la trame générale et ce chapitre par chapitre ! fais moi savoir ce que tu en penses !

Pour le reste, c'est à vous de jouer ! à vos commentaires donc !!!

Je les attends avec impatience….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages de final fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Alors je tenais à vous prévenir que sur ce chapitre, j'ai galéré comme une malade !!

Tellement que je suis trop contente de l'avoir terminé ainsi il est derrière moi…

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

___________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 7

Il y trouva un Séphiroth occupé à remplir des dossiers confidentiels. Il fut surpris de voir Zack débarquer en trombe.

- Je dois te parler ! Sérieusement !

- Je t'écoute mais fais vite, j'ai réunion dans dix minutes avec le président !

- Je viens de retrouver Cloud attaché sur son lit !

Le Général releva la tête très surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre

- Tu dois faire quelque chose, ses compagnons de chambre et les autres unités d'infanterie passent leur temps à lui jouer des mauvais tours ! un jour, cela se terminera mal ! tu ne peux pas les laisser continuer !

Séphiroth prit un air grave, il ne pouvait pas autoriser ce genre de comportement au sein de son armée, il devait sévir.

- Je vais m'en occuper !

- Mais fais attention que cela ne lui retombe dessus, ils risquent de se venger !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! ils n'en auront pas l'occasion !

Zack le regarda.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? au juste ?

- Je vais le muter dans une autre ville !

Le brun ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse

- Si tu fais ça, ils auront gagné !

C'était venu d'un coup, dans la panique de perdre son protégé, il avait trouvé la bonne excuse… il s'étonnait lui-même !

- Qu'attends-tu de moi alors ? tu sais très bien que si je les punis, ils s'en prendront davantage à Cloud !

- Installe le dans une chambre seule ! et envoie les en mission ! pour qu'ils se défoulent sur les vrais ennemis…

- Je ne peux pas les assigner tous en même temps !

- Seulement les compagnons de chambre de Cloud ! il semblerait qu'ils soient les plus actifs. Ils entraînent les autres dans leur délire de persécution.

- Mais quand ils apprendront que leur souffre douleur bénéficie d'un régime de faveur, les représailles seront plus violentes ! C'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre… la meilleure solution pour qu'il ait la paix, reste celle de le muter…

Zack n'avait pas réussi à convaincre son supérieur, il est vrai que ses arguments ne faisaient pas le poids. Il voulait que Cloud reste…

«Ce que Séphiroth propose tient la route, en l'éloignant de ses détracteurs, Cloud n'aura plus à supporter ces maltraitances… c'est ce que je souhaite ! » s'interrogea-t-il «mais pourquoi alors je tiens tant à le garder ici,… »

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Cloud, à ce moment si particulier où le jeune homme s'était blottis dans ses bras, il avait aimé ce doux contact…

« Non mais là, je vais vraiment pas bien !!! faut que je me trouve quelqu'un, décidément je suis seul depuis trop longtemps» pensa-t-il.

- Je m'en occuperai ! je préfère le savoir ici ! après tout qui nous dit qu'ailleurs on le laissera tranquille. Au moins dans ces murs, je peux le protéger !

- Non, Zack tu m'as fait part d'actes répréhensibles, je ne peux pas fermer les yeux ! mais maintenant, je comprends mieux tes agissements… ton intérêt pour ce jeune homme ! tu as bon cœur, mon ami, mais tu ne pourras pas toujours être là pour lui !

- Qu'importe, je le formerai et d'ici quelques semaines, il sera assez fort pour se défendre… c'est en ami que je te demande cette faveur… Séph… mon compagnon d'armes… je te le demande, oublie cette conversation !!!

Séphiroth était à ce moment là tiraillé entre son amitié pour Zack et ses devoirs de Général… dur dilemme qui s'imposait à lui. Mais il jugea que pour une fois, il pouvait faire une petite entorse aux règlements… Son ami étant plus important !!! Il l'appréciait et pouvait bien lui accorder cette faveur après tout.

Zack se tortillait les doigts, il regardait son supérieur guettant le moindre signe de son approbation.

- Je ferme les yeux… mais que cela reste entre nous !

- Bien sûr !

Le brun s'approcha de l'argenté pour lui serrer la main en signe de remerciement.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite !

- Heu !

- Si je ne peux pas intervenir, il en va de même pour toi ! si tu venais à apposer ton autorité sur eux, je devrais prendre parti et ma décision sera alors irrévocable !

Zack comprenait où voulait en venir son supérieur, d'un côté il gardait Cloud près de lui mais d'un autre il protégeait ses bourreaux. C'était le prix à payer…

Séphiroth se leva alors…

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Zack !

- Oui, il apprendra à se défendre… et si je n'y arrive pas, je m'avouerai vaincu et te laisserai la décision de le changer de caserne !

- Te voilà raisonnable ! mais… pourquoi lui ?

- Pourquoi pas ! sans doute parce qu'un héros est là pour voler au secours des plus faibles !

Le Général éclata de rire ! Zack croyait tellement en ses idéaux ! il l'admirait pour cela, lui qui depuis tout petit avait programmé pour suivre les ordres n'en avait pas. La Shinra, sa mère en quelque sorte, lui disait d'exécuter et il obéissait, ne se posant aucune question… après tout, on ne met pas en doute la parole des ses parents !

Mais sa décision d'ignorer les mauvais traitements infligés à Cloud marquait son désaccord, première rébellion contre la matriarche…

« Voilà que je commence ma crise d'adolescence ! » cette pensée le fit sourire d'avantage. « et ma mauvaise fréquentation est incarnée par Zack, si optimiste, si compatissant… ses rêves, il les réalisera ! je l'y aiderai… même si pour cela je dois m'opposer aux ordres ! ...»

Séphiroth regarda l'horloge murale.

- Je te laisse, je compte sur toi pour une discrétion la plus totale !

Zack se mit au garde à vous et cria

- Ok, chef ! bien, chef ! à vos ordres, chef !

L'argenté quitta la pièce en laissant son ami embarrassé.

« Il y a juste un petit problème ! » songea-t-il « j'ai fracassé la porte de la chambre de Cloud ! ça risque de ne pas passer inaperçu »

Il devait réparer les dégâts au plus vite, en espérant que personne ne soit au courant.

Mais sur ce coup là, sa chance l'avait abandonné… les colocataires du blond étaient, entre temps, venus prendre des nouvelles de leur proie. Constatant par la même occasion que la porte avait été forcée avec violence !

Zack était donc arrivé trop tard, les compagnons de chambre de Cloud s'afféraient autour des restes du sas d'entrée. Il s'avança vers eux l'air innocent.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ! mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend de détruire le matériel de la Shinra

- Mais, répondirent-ils tous en cœur

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! réparez au plus vite vos détériorations et je fermerai les yeux !

Le brun avait prononcé ces phrases d'un air décidé, autoritaire. Parce que la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque, il les avait pris de cours ne leur laissant pas la moindre occasion de répliquer.

Et il s'éloigna vite pour rejoindre Cloud qui se trouvait toujours à l'infirmerie, plantant sur place des unités d'infanterie médusés et confus qui maintenant s'afféraient à trouver une solution pour restaurer la porte.

« Je dois prévenir Cloud ! et trouvez une explication plausible !!! » pensa-t-il « ils vont certainement l'interroger !!! »

Il se précipita dans vers le service des soins où il trouva Cloud en bien meilleur état qu'il ne l'avait laissé.

Il s'approcha de lui, avec son éternel sourire sur les lèvres

- Tu sembles t'être remis de tes émotions !

- En effet, je me sens mieux… je voulais… te remercier pour ton aide !

- Heu ! … ben de rien !… je suis venu te voir pour te parler d'un petit quelque chose d'important !

Le blond le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

- Ok ! que veux-tu me dire ?

- Ben voilà, dans notre intérêt, tes compagnons de chambre ne doivent pas savoir que c'est moi qui t'es trouvé ! alors, je souhaiterais que tu leur dises que tu t'étais évanoui et que c'est ici à l'infirmerie que tu as repris connaissance.

Le cadet ne s'attendait pas à ça, il ne comprenait pas où Zack voulait en venir.

- C'est pour t'éviter des ennuis que je te demande de mentir.

- Ok, oui, tu as raison mais… dans mon dossier d'admission, ton nom sera inscrit !

Zut ! Zack n'y avait pas pensé, en effet, à chaque passage dans l'unité de soins, l'identité de l'accompagnateur du blessé s'y trouvait consignée.

Comment pouvait-il y remédier ? il regarda Cloud puis lui fit un sourire !

- Je te laisse je vais résoudre ce problème !

- Oui…, ok !

Le soldat se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, son regard se posa sur le bureau de l'infirmière où il put découvrir qu'il n'y avait pas que la feuille d'admission qui s'y trouvait mais le dossier entier de Cloud !

« Trop tentant ! et cette fois, je l'aurai ! » se dit-il.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie pour rejoindre Kunzel qui comme d'habitude se trouvait dans son bureau !

- Kunzel, j'ai besoin de tes services !

- Oui ! bonjour Zack ! pour ?

- Pose pas de questions ! oui en effet, bonjour !

- Et que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

- Il faut … tu dois…

- Et calme toi mon vieux ! t'as bien l'air excité !

En effet, Zack ne tenait pas en place, impatient d'obtenir l'objet tant convoité à savoir le dossier complet de Cloud et puis, il fallait agir vite… il remit ses idées en place et respira un grand coup

- Peux-tu distraire un instant l'infirmière ?

- Quelle drôle d'idée !

- Ne cherche pas à savoir ! se serait trop long, j'ai juste besoin qu'elle sorte un moment de son bureau ! je… ben … bref ! tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

- Ok ! et puis ça me donnera l'occasion de voir les infirmières ! j'en ai repéré une très à mon goût ! et avec un peu de chance c'est elle que je devrai distraire !!!

Zack pressa un peu son ami, il fallait faire vite !!!

Ils arrivèrent donc à l'infirmerie ! Kunzel jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'accueil et chance pour lui, en effet, l'auxiliaire de soins était celle sur qui il avait des vues !! tout content il s'avança donc vers elle et commença à lui faire du charme. Caché derrière la porte, Zack attendait qu'ils éloignent du comptoir afin de l'approcher et de s'emparer rapidement du dossier !!!

Il dut attendre une petite dizaine de minutes avant que son ami arrive à entraîner la demoiselle dans un pièce adjacente lui laissant le champs libre… il s'avança donc rapidement, se saisit des données tant désirées puis disparut…

Il laissa derrière lui Kunzel qui manifestement prenait très à cœur sa mission !! et puis, il obtiendrait peut-être un rendez-vous avec l'infirmière….

Zack regagna sa chambre afin de pouvoir lire tranquillement le dossier de Cloud ! il le dévora littéralement…. De cette lecture, il en tira un point essentiel, manifestement, le blond visitait souvent la salle des soins !!

Il reposa doucement les feuilles sur son bureau… accoudé sur sa tablette, il déposa son menton au creux de ses mains et regarda fixement le mur !!! il le foudroyait presque cet amas de briques, comme si ses yeux pouvaient le détruire… de la colère monta en lui ! il ne pouvait pas comprendre… il n'était pas concevable que l'on puisse s'acharner autant sur une seule personne !!

« Je dois l'aider à se défendre ! c'est sa vie qui en dépend !!! » songea-t-il « je ferai de lui quelqu'un de fort ! il les surpassera ! je m'en fais la promesse !!! et cela même si je dois y passer des années !!! »

Un flash lui vint alors à l'esprit, Cloud s'était blotti dans ses bras ! un grand sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage qui prit alors une expression bien plus chaleureuse.

« Oui ! comme un enfant ! si vulnérable ! si adorable ! » cette remarque le fit rougir « mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? juste un ami ! juste un jeune homme qui a besoin d'aide et qui cherchait du réconfort !! rien d'autre Zack ! » se dit-il « tu étais là, il était apeuré… tu étais son sauveur !! sans plus… »

Mais le fait de l'avoir tenu contre lui le remplissait de joie !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

De leurs côtés, les colocataires de Cloud avaient réparés la porte mais ils trouvaient cette histoire bien singulière… ils voulaient savoir… ils entreprirent donc de demander directement au blond ce qui s'était passé…

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'infirmerie où l'auxiliaire de soins était maintenant seule, Kunzel s'en était retourné à ses tâches administratives en ayant tout de même décroché un rendez-vous ! un resto le jour même, il était donc pressé d'en finir avec sa paperasse !!!

Les camarades de Cloud se présentèrent comme des connaissances de longue date inquiets pour sa santé… Dans un premier temps, l'infirmière se montra septique. De part son emploi, elle était tenue au secret professionnel et elle ne devait en aucun cas dévoiler des informations relatives à l'état de santé des patients. Mais face à l'insistance et à l'inquiétude de ces hommes qui semblaient si angoissés, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à les rassurer juste un peu… C'est ainsi qu'elle leur raconta que Cloud se portait maintenant très bien et ce depuis que le Première Classe Fair l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie

l'infirmière attendrie par tant de sollicitude pour ce pauvre jeune homme qui venait de vivre une si terrible épreuve leur expliqua toute l'histoire ! elle leur raconta que c'était Zack qui l'avait amené dans le service et pour elle, il était un véritable héros !!

Contents d'en avoir appris plus, les colocataires de Cloud prirent comme excuse de ne pas vouloir le déranger dans son repos pour pouvoir s'éclipser… ils en savaient assez !

Ils se réunirent alors dans leur chambre pour parler du cas de Cloud.

Ils n'en revenaient pas que leur souffre douleur ait trouvé un protecteur et pas n'importe lequel en plus ! le grand Zack Fair, le compagnon d'armes de Sephiroth ! tous se posèrent la question du pourquoi de cet intérêt soudain pour ce faible Cloud ! que pouvait-il bien avoir de si spécial pour qu'un soldat de première classe s'occupe de lui ! et pourquoi Zack ne les avait-il pas dénoncés ?

Ils cherchèrent une réponse à cette question… et arrivèrent à la conclusion que leur supérieur ne tenait pas à ce que sa sollicitude envers cet unité d'infanterie s'ébruite ! sans doute avait-il trop à perdre ! sans doute que sa réputation pourrait en être affectée !!! et sa carrière au sein du SOLDAT aussi par la force des choses…

Trop heureux d'avoir percé ce mystère, ils se félicitèrent…

Mais surtout, et le plus important, ils avaient maintenant un moyen de pression sur Zack !!! cela pourrait leur être utile s'ils voulaient monter de grade !!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ben voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Un petit message pour Devil Angel : je pense que la troisième solution serait la meilleure !!! en tout cas, elle me plaît assez !!!

Gros bisouxxx tout le monde !!!

(et pour une fois je ne demande rien mais si vous voulez laisser un petit quelque chose, j'en serai ravie !!)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : l'Univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! tout frais servi rien que pour vous !!!

Ben bonne lecture !!

* * *

Chapitre 8

Cloud avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie et maintenant, il se sentait prêt à assister à l'entraînement, pour rien au monde il ne voulait le rater ! Il passa par sa chambre prendre des vêtements … elle était calme ses compagnons de chambrée étaient déjà partis ! il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, il n'avait pas envie de les voir ce matin, cela lui aurait gâché sa joie !!!

Il s'habilla donc en vitesse pour rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement. Le petit groupe attendait impatiemment que leur instructeur arrive !! tous dévisageaient le blond, ils avaient eu connaissance de sa mésaventure de la veille, ils chuchotaient et riaient rendant Cloud mal à l'aise. Il s'écarta un peu plus des autres pour mettre de la distance, ils ne voulaient pas entendre leurs commentaires !

Zack arriva enfin mettant fin au supplice de Cloud !

- Bonjour à vous tous ! je ne vous cache pas que vos compétences frôlent le zéro pointé !! nous avons donc beaucoup à rattraper !

Ses élèves le regardèrent choqués… à leur sens, leur supérieur exagérait !!!

- Nous allons donc commencer par les bases ! on passera à la suite quand je vous sentirai capables !!

D'une seule voix, leur mécontentement se fit entendre ! mais Zack y mit fin rapidement en leur demandant d'effectuer 20 tours de piste, la condition physique était la première chose à travailler !

- Cloud Strife ! je ne vous ai pas vu hier, j'aimerais faire une évaluation de vos capacités ! les autres en avant ! ne traînez pas ! hop ! hop ! hop !

Le jeune blond s'avança vers Zack tandis que les autres commencèrent leur tour de piste.

- Ici, je te vouvoie ! il ne faut pas que les autres se doutent de quoi que se soit ! ils auraient tôt fait de l'ébruiter et tu pourrais avoir des ennuis pires que ceux d'hier !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et entreprit de tester son jeune ami en commençant par une arme à feu, suivi de l'arme blanche, de l'utilisation des matérias pour finir par des accroupissements !

Zack l'avait regardé attentivement…

« Aussi nul que les autre !! » songea-t-il « mais pour ce qui est des matérias, il a du potentiel !! et j'ai l'impression qu'en fait on ne lui a jamais appris à tenir correctement une arme ! »

- Cloud ! tu t'es entraîné de la même façon que les autres ? tu as participé à toutes les séances ?

- Ben, je vous avoue que …

Le blond ne termina pas sa phrase trop gêné… en effet, il n'était pas souvent présent aux entraînements, retenu par ses corvées ou parce qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie !

Zack s'en était douté mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Cloud pour le forcer à s'ouvrir d'avantage ! comment pouvait-il l'aider s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance !

Le brun attendait toujours une explication mais celle-ci ne vint pas…

- Si tu ne m'expliques pas ton problème !! tu n'as plus besoin de te présenter ! je ne peux pas perdre mon temps avec toi !

Il souhaitait lui faire peur afin qu'il réagisse… il voulait qu'il reconnaisse qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais le jeune blond était bien trop fier et toutes les bonnes dispositions de la veille s'étaient envolées…

Cloud resta planté devant Zack, les poings serrés, les lèvres pincées de rage mais toujours rien, il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il manquait d'entraînement, qu'il était plus faible que les autres en partie pour cette raison. Il fit un pas en arrière puis se retourna pour fuir… il courut vers la sortie…

Zack ne fut pas surpris de cette réaction, mais trouvait qu'il avait été un peu dur avec le jeune garçon… il le rattrapa et le tenant fermement par les épaules planta ses yeux dans ceux de Cloud

- Arrête de fuir ! affronte moi ! tu as des capacités tu sais ! seulement avec le peu d'entraînement dont tu as bénéficié, tu es bien en dessous de la moyenne ! tu ne tiens pas correctement le fusil, tes mains sont mal placées sur la garde de l'épée…. Et physiquement ! je pense qu'en fait… j'en suis même certain…

Le soldat chercha sa phrase, il ne voulait pas blesser d'avantage son élève

- Est-ce que tu manges à ta faim ?

Cette question il la posa pour arriver à ce que Cloud admette qu'il n'était pas alimenté correctement.

Le blond éluda la question en pointant du doigt le groupe qui attendait, ayant fini leurs 20 tours de piste

Zack passa sa main dans les cheveux hirsutes de Cloud et lui frotta la tête en geste amical. L'unité d'infanterie grogna de mécontentement, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce qui fit rire son aîné…

- Tête de mule ! tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement ! j'ai décidé de faire de toi un soldat et j'y arriverai ! coopératif ou pas !

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis se retourna

- Viens ! tu fais toujours partie du groupe !

Et il finit de parcourir la distance qui le séparait des autres.

Cloud ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire partagé entre son envie d'apprendre et sa susceptibilité. « mais pour qui il se prend ce SOLDAT ! » s'indigna-t-il « je vais lui montrer moi que je ne suis pas en dessous de la moyenne ! »

Il se décida donc de rejoindre ses compagnons.

Zack le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, l'air triomphant !

- Bon, nous sommes au complet donc nous allons pouvoir continuer l'entraînement ! direction la salle de musculation !! dans un premier temps nous devons réellement développer votre physique… le reste suivra

L'instructeur les emmena donc dans cette pièce qui sentait la transpiration et ressemblait un peu à un lieu de torture !

Il donna à chacun un programme

- Bon alors ! vous vous débrouillez pour faire une tournant ! mais au final, je veux que vous ayez parcouru 20 km en vélo, fait une centaine d'abdominaux, soulevé une vingtaine de fois un minimum de 5O kg et vous finirez par monter la corde ben… dix fois !

Vu les visages dépités qui lui faisaient face, Zack sentit que ses élèves n'étaient pas d'accord sur sa liste d'exercices. Pour toute réponse, il leur cria de commencer tout de suite qu'ils n'avaient pas une minute à attendre.

Le soldat s'installa dans un coin pour tenir à l'œil tout ce petit monde et prendre des notes par la même occasion mais son attention était particulièrement fixée sur Cloud qui avait bien du mal à soulever les haltères… mais il n'était pas le seul…

Zack enfuit sa tête dans ses mains… il n'aurait jamais pensé que se serait à ce point là !! comment avaient-ils pu arriver aussi loin en étant aussi catastrophiques ! la Shinra devait vraiment être en manque de personnel… elle recrutait tout ceux qui se présentaient, en ne faisant aucune distinction !

La séance se termina aux environs de midi.

- Cet après midi vous avez des cours théoriques mais demain je veux vous voir sur le terrain à 8 h ! je vous remercie Messieurs. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la cantine pour un repas bien mérité.

Cloud était assis à l'écart et tout en avalant son repas repensait à ce que Zack lui avait demandé « est-ce que tu manges à ta faim ? » … « non pas toujours ! » se dit-il tristement « mais pourquoi je ne lui ai pas avoué ! de toute façon, il doit l'avoir remarqué… il veut m'aider mais j'arrive pas !! et toute sa gentillesse…. Ca m'énerve, il n'a donc rien d'autre à faire que de me materner ! » ses mains s'étaient resserrées malgré lui sur ses couverts … doucement il relâcha la prise quand Zack se planta devant lui !

Le blond leva les yeux surpris de voir son supérieur il avala de travers… ce qui fit rire à nouveau Zack !

- Suis si impressionnant que ça !

- Huff… huff… non non …. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir et… huff.. huff… bref !

tiens bois un verre d'eau ça t'aidera !

Le soldat de première classe le regarda amusé. Il hésita puis s'éloigna pour s'installer à une table voisine. Il aurait bien aimé s'asseoir en compagnie de son élève mais il devait être le plus discret possible ! il avait donc choisi de manger en compagnie des autres de son rang !

Cloud s'était remis de ses émotions… « pourquoi ? mais pourquoi ! je le repousse » se demanda-t-il « il est sympa et ne demande qu'à m'aider ! et hier ! c'était si agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés ! un ami ! et aujourd'hui je le repousse…»

Il était l'heure pour lui de se diriger vers ses cours, il laissa donc ses pensées de côté pour ne plus se préoccuper que de ses études.

Zack avait son après midi de libre, il décida donc de se rendre au secteur 5 des taudis.

Il prit donc sa moto et se dirigea vers l'église certain d'y trouver Aeris.

Il poussa doucement la grande porte et entra discrètement, elle était là… comme toujours ! elle soignait ses fleurs mais cette fois, elle n'était pas seule. Tseng, le chef des Turks, se trouvait à ses côtés. Il s'approcha d'eux avec son éternel sourire !

- Bonjour !

La fleuriste lui sauta dans les bras, manifestement heureuse de le voir quant à Tseng, il se contenta d'un salut de la main. Cet homme était peu démonstratif, c'était sûrement dû à son rang et ses responsabilités.

- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère

- Non ! je partais !

- Tu n'es pas accompagné par tes gardes aujourd'hui ?

- Tu parles de Reno et Rude ! je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient m'attendre au bar d'à côté

- Ah ! étonnant de ta part !

- Ils ont besoin de se détendre, les missions s'enchaînent ces derniers temps ! la guerre fait rage et le président est en danger permanent ! mais je ne t'apprends rien ! je m'étonne toute fois de te voir en ces lieux ! tu n'es pas avec tes élèves ?

Zack se mit à rire, Tseng était au courant de tout ce qui se passait au sein de la Shinra, il était donc normal qu'il sache que le brun avait accepté d'être instructeur…

- Ils sont en classe ! cours théoriques ! moi je suis plutôt un homme de terrain…

- Et tu t'en sors ? parce que d'après ce qui se dit dans les couloirs… ton groupe n'a pas un niveau exceptionnel !

- Fichtre ! tout se sait à la Shinra ! en effet, je peux pas dire que se sont les plus doués ! d'ailleurs, hier il y en a un qui s'est blessé parce qu'il avait laissé traîner son arme à terre !

Tseng afficha un léger sourire.

- Bref suis mal embarqué ! pour le moment, je travaille sur leur endurance et leur développement physique ! tours de piste et salle de musculation… les classiques !

- Tu vas leur préparer un parcours du combattant ? se serait un excellent exercice pour eux !

Zack n'y avait pas pensé ! l'idée était bonne seulement un doute s'installa et en y réfléchissant bien…

- Non ! Tseng, parce que je n'y ai pas pensé mais aussi parce que vu leur niveau et les conditions atmosphériques…

- Ben justement ! se serait idéal pour eux !

- Tu ne comprends pas ! doués comme ils sont… ils risquent de se noyer dans la boue, glisser de la corde ou que sais je encore ! rien qu'à y penser je me dis que je vais devoir les porter tous à l'infirmerie

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, la mine un peu défaite devant ce triste constat… les recrues de Zack étaient mauvaises et il ne fallait pas trop leur en demander. Enfin pour l'instant…

La demoiselle était restée en dehors de cette conversation… elle n'aimait pas les histoires qui touchaient la Shinra qu'elle considérait comme une usine à chaires humaines… elle formait de jeunes gens et les envoyait sur le front… et ne souciait guère de ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Ces garçons étaient si jeunes… c'était si triste…

- Je te souhaite bon courage Zack ! à présent je vous laisse avant que Reno et Rude ne puissent plus marcher ! de plus, le président nous attend.

Le Turk prit congé sans oublier d'embrasser tendrement Aeris qui se mit aussitôt à rougir. Un baiser chaste sur la joue mais qui avait son importance !

Zack remarqua l'émotion de la jeune fille et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner à ce sujet.

- Tu n'es pas indifférente à son charme à ce que je vois !! quand je t'embrasse tes joues ne prennent pas cette couleur !!

- Arrête Zack ! t'es pas gentil de te moquer de moi !

Il s'avança vers elle et la serra contre lui ! il aimait la prendre dans ses bras, c'était un petit moment de réconfort pour lui ! elle était si fragile, si douce… la demoiselle se laissa faire, elle aussi appréciait ces moments… blottie contre lui, la tête contre son torse, elle entendait distinctement les battements de son cœur… mélodie agréable et reposante…

- Comme promis je suis venu te construire un deuxième chariot pour vendre tes fleurs !

- Ah ! oui ! merci !!

Il s'écarta de la jeune femme, alla chercher le matériel qu'il avait posé dans un coin quelques semaines plus tôt et se mit donc à l'élaboration du fameux moyen de transport.

Aeris le regardait s'afférer avec ses planches et ses clous… elle le trouvait tellement adorable en bricoleur et si serviable…

Il était si concentré sur sa construction ! ce qui n'échappa pas à la fleuriste ! elle ressentait que son ami essayait de fuir quelque chose

- Tu as des soucis Zack ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement

Il continua à clouer faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre

- Zack !? tu sais que tu peux me parler ! et je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état !

Il s'arrêta un instant puis reprit son activité… toute fois, il daigna lui répondre

- Je suis perdu ! je ne sais plus quoi faire ?

- C'est à propos de… Cloud ?

Aeris se souvenait du prénom, elle savait qu'elle en entendrait encore parler… vu la réaction de Zack la première fois qu'il avait évoqué l'existence de ce jeune homme

- Oui ! avec lui c'est un pas en avant deux en arrière ! plus je l'aide plus il me repousse !

- Patience Zack ! laisse le apprendre à te connaître.

- Mais ! du temps nous n'en avons pas !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Hier, je l'ai retrouvé attaché à son lit ! et j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose ! tu devrais le voir Aeris ! il est si maigre… il ne me l'a pas avoué mais je suis certain qu'il ne mange pas tous les jours… dans ces conditions, il ne tiendra pas longtemps

Une lueur de colère apparut dans les yeux du Soldat…

La marchande de fleurs posa doucement sa main sur le bras du brun.

- Calme toi ! tu y arriveras… tu trouveras une solution.

- Face à une tête de mule pareille, j'avoue que j'ai des doutes !

Aeris se mit à rire doucement…

- Tu peux bien parler ! tu en es une aussi… de tête de mule ! à vous deux vous ferez la paire !!!

Zack s'étonna de la remarque de la jeune fille… il se frotta l'arrière de la tête un air gêné avait pris place sur son visage !!

- Oh oui, c'est vrai !! je suis un peu têtu mais … lui, il l'est encore plus que moi !

La demoiselle s'éloigna de son ami et reprit son jardinage… tout en prenant soin de ses fleurs, elle s'adressa à Zack

- Mon ami… prends soin de toi ! tu es si fragile… il est ton point faible !

- Quoi ? que veux-tu dire par là ? je veux juste l'aider.. rien de plus !

- Tu ne le sais pas encore mais cette histoire ne sera pas qu'une simple amitié

- Je ne te comprends pas, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

Et il se mit à frapper plus fort sur le clou qu'il était en train d'enfoncer. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'Aeris le regardait en affichant un tendre sourire quand il leva enfin les yeux vers elle, il fut étonné…

- Quoi ? tu te fais des idées !

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête pour toute réponse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ! je me préoccupe d'un jeune homme et tout suite ça fait toute une histoire !! zut ! à la fin !

Il laissa tomber ces outils, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie

- J'en ai assez ! je reviendrai un autre jour ! quand tu ne te mettras plus des idées bizarres dans la tête !

- Zack ! attends !

Aeris courut vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue !

Il s'en retourna vers ses quartiers, la nuit était tombée et les taudis étaient enveloppés d'un manteau noir leur donnant d'avantage un aspect triste… Zack fila à vive allure ne voulant pas s'attarder de trop en ces lieux…

Il dut toute fois s'arrêter car devant lui une scène étrange se déroulait… des hommes étaient réunis et s'agitaient… il se mit sur le côté et observa discrètement…

Ils étaient en train de frapper quelqu'un ! son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se précipita vers le groupe et les corrigea un à un. Quand ils furent en fuite, il s'approcha doucement de celui qui se trouvait à terre… le visage de Cloud lui apparut alors… troublé, il s'agenouilla près du garçon étendu de tout son corps sur l'asphalte froide couverte de tâches rouges…

Illusion, ce n'était qu'un mirage, la personne qu'il venait d'aider n'était pas le blond… il poussa un léger soupire de soulagement… son cœur s'était emballé quelques instants mais maintenant il avait repris son battement régulier.

- Vous allez bien ? je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit en signe de remerciement. Il se leva, frotta ses vêtements pour les débarrasser de la poussière puis s'éloigna.

Le soldat le rattrapa, il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait eu droit à une telle correction.

- Pourquoi ? pourquoi vous ont-ils frappé ?

- Parce que… je suis différent !

- Différent ? en quoi l'êtes-vous ? vous me paraissez tout à fait normal !

La victime lui sourit tout en grimaçant, les blessures affligées au visage n'étaient pas belles à voir, une lèvre fendue, la joue ensanglantée et l'œil droit gonflait de plus en plus prenant une couleur bleuâtre.

- J'aime les hommes ! voilà en quoi je suis spécial !

Zack fut surpris ! « et alors ? tu peux aimer qui tu veux ! je ne vois pas le problème ! » songea-t-il « fallait-il qu'on te corrige de cette façon pour si peu !».

- Ce n'est pas un crime à ce que je sache !

- Pour vous non ! mais pour eux …

- Des imbéciles ! se sont des imbéciles ! si j'avais su la raison avant je les aurais corrigé d'avantage… comment peut-on être aussi intolérant !

- Vous avez l'esprit ouvert ! mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! ce que l'on ne connaît pas fait peur… se sont leurs craintes qui les ont poussé à agir de la sorte !

Zack bouillonnait en son fors intérieur ! « aucune différence ne justifie de tels traitements ! mais dans quel monde vivons-nous ? » pensa-t-il plongé dans une rage folle. Pour peu, il les aurait poursuivi afin de leur mener la vie dure mais cela n'aurait servi à rien.

- Venez ! je vous ramène chez vous ! sait-on jamais ! ils sont peut-être planqués plus loin !

- Je n'habite pas loin ! je peux rentrer seul mais merci pour votre proposition et surtout pour votre aide !

- Je vous escorte jusqu'à votre maison, vraiment j'insiste… je me sentirai mieux si je sais que vous êtes en sécurité

Le jeune homme n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'aide de Zack.

Ils marchèrent en silence une vingtaine de mètres puis s'arrêtèrent devant une petite chaumière aux allures plus que modestes. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un jeune homme à peine plus vieux que celui que Zack venait de défendre. Il se dirigea directement vers son ami pour l'embrasser et vérifier qu'il allait bien.

Le soldat de première classe se figea, les regarda un instant… sans trop savoir pourquoi, Cloud lui vint à l'esprit… « ça pourrait être nous ! » il se gifla mentalement « décidément cette histoire me travaille trop ! comme si une chose pareille pouvait être possible ! »

* * *

Maintenant que j'ai fini mon boulot à vous de faire le vôtre !!! lol

J'attends donc vos commentaires !!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : l'Univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Enfin le chapitre 9 en ligne !!

J'ai mis un peu de temps pour l'écrire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 9

Zack s'apprêtait à prendre congé des amoureux, il recula discrètement et tourna les talons pour prendre le chemin inverse… quand il sentit une main le retenir.

- Nous voudrions t'inviter à partager notre repas !! pour te remercier !!

Le soldat fut étonnée par tant de sollicitude, il hésita un moment ne voulant pas troubler les retrouvailles mouvementées de ses nouvelles « connaissances » !

- Pas longtemps ! je dois rentrer car demain j'ai une dure journée qui m'attend !

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent de la tête. Ils l'invitèrent dans leur humble maison où déjà une table était dressée pour deux couverts.

Le blessé disparut quelques instants pendant que l'autre installa rapidement une troisième assiette afin d'accueillir Zack !

Le repas était simple, du potage accompagné d'un morceau de pain fait maison. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et ses hôtes amoureux, heureux de vivre ensembles… leur habitation les protégeait et là, ils pouvaient s'enlacer, s'embrasser sans appréhension, sans peur !! et ils laissaient leur sentiment apparaître au grand jour devant un Zack un peu perdu !

Vers 22 heures, le soldat les remercia pour leur hospitalité puis s'en alla. Il fit le chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où la lutte avait eu lieue, un regard rapide sur le sang étalé sur le sol puis il monta sur sa moto pour filer droit vers la caserne.

Les rues étroites des taudis s'ouvraient devant lui, il les traversait à vive allure. Il arriva donc rapidement à destination. Il gara l'engin dans le garage puis se prit le chemin de ses appartements… Il passa toutefois par le couloir de la chambre de Cloud. D'une certaine façon, il désirait le croiser, assis par terre, comme la dernière fois. Et puis parallèlement, il n'y tenait pas trop ! Cette soirée été déjà si chargée en émotion… S'il venait à le rencontrer, cela signifierait qu'il avait été mal traité une fois de plus ! Non, définitivement, il ne voulait le voir ! ! !

Le fameux corridor était vide, personne ne circulait… il s'arrêta un bref instant devant la porte du dortoir du blond puis reprit son chemin…

Arrivé dans sa chambre, la première chose qu'il fit, fut de s'allonger sur son lit, les bras repliés, les mains sous la tête, il regardait le plafond… perdu dans ses pensées, il revoyait la manière dont avait été traité le jeune homme, sa pensée pour Cloud !! il avait cru le reconnaître ! « heureusement, ce n'était pas lui ! » soupira-t-il « ils sont tellement gentils et tellement bien assortis ! je ne comprends pas que l'on puisse leur faire du mal juste parce qu'ils s'aiment ! depuis quand aimer est-il un crime ? » il ferma un instant les yeux et des images s'affichèrent derrière ses paupières closes, il revivait cette soirée mais avec une énorme différence, il formait un couple avec Cloud ! « na mais ! c'est n'importe quoi ça ! comme si c'était possible un chose pareille !! je ne pense pas que Cloud aime les garçons ! » il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain bien décidé à prendre un douche.

L'eau chaude lui coulait le long de la tête pour ensuite suivre son chemin sur le reste du corps, il essayait de pas penser… mais des questions fusèrent à nouveau, le mot « différent » résonnait, Cloud lui aussi était considéré comme tel ! D'allure plus petite, plus fragile… les autres le malmenaient aussi …

Zack coupa le robinet et le liquide s'arrêta net. Planté comme un piquet, il ne bougeait plus… « il … c'est pour ça … » une pause dans son esprit, comme pour lui permettre de respirer avant la grande découverte « il est homosexuel ? c'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois que je lui demande pourquoi il a droit à autant de mauvais traitements, il détourne le regard et ne me répond pas ! c'est sans doute aussi pour cela qu'il m'a traité de pervers lorsqu'il a dormi ici !! Pour peu, il n'attendait qu'une chose que je fasse un geste vers lui!! » sa dernière remarque l'amusa beaucoup. Mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était son imagination qui se laissait aller à des conclusions hâtives…

Il s'essuya rapidement, et enfila un t-shirt ainsi qu'un boxer… il se regarda un instant dans le miroir « et toi ? où en es-tu » interrogea-t-il son reflet « pour les filles ou pour les garçons ? » il secoua la tête de gauche à droite… « non ! non ! ce n'est pas la bonne question ! » marmonna-t-il « en fait, tu devrais te demander ce que tu éprouves vraiment pour Cloud ! et arrêter de te voiler la face !! ».

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, dehors tout était calme, la nuit enveloppait de son doux manteau noir les bâtiments les déformant, la lune sous son aspect de croissant semblait lui sourire et les étoiles dansaient pour lui !!! un peu perdu dans l'admiration de ce spectacle, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que quelqu'un se trouvait dehors, en bas dans la cours d'entraînement…

Cloud avait à nouveau été mis dehors par ses camarades de chambre mais ne s'était pas laissé demander et après ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée et les remarques de Zack sur ses capacités, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait profiter de cette occasion pour faire quelques exercices. Il était donc là à faire des tours de piste pour enchaîner des accroupissements.

Le soldat de première classe se rendit compte de la présence d'une ombre que quelques minutes après lorsque par pur hasard ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le grand espace qui à cette heure aussi avancée devait normalement être désert… il fut donc très surpris de voir quelque chose ou plutôt après réflexion quelqu'un bouger. « Cloud ? » il fixa plus intensément afin de s'assurer que la personne était bien celui qu'il croyait « en effet ! c'est bien toi ! mais que fais-tu ? mes paroles t'ont tant blessées ? ou alors, tes camarades t'ont encore mis dehors ! », Zack ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire rester là à l'observer ou alors le rejoindre…

Il hésita mais son impulsivité l'emporta, il attrapa sa veste d'un geste vif et sortit en courant ne prêtant pas attention au fait qu'il ne portait ni pantalon ni chaussures. Il dévala les nombreux escaliers jugeant que l'ascenseur prendrait trop temps, et arriva essoufflé au bord du terrain d'entraînement… il ne se présenta pas directement et resta tapi dans l'ombre de l'entrée afin d'observer Cloud qui mettait toute sa bonne volonté afin de réaliser le plus possible d'accroupissements mais Zack remarqua l'épuisement du jeune homme… il peinait mais s'acharnait, une grimace affichée sur son visage tant sa détermination était grande.

Le brun s'avança doucement dans la direction de Cloud qui ne s'aperçut pas de sa présence.

- Que fais-tu ici à cette heure aussi tardive ?

Surpris, le blond bascula en arrière pour se réceptionner sur son derrière en laissant un « ouch ! » s'échapper.

Zack bien que gêné d'avoir saisi de la sorte son élève, se mit à rire. La situation était bien trop amusante. Il proposa sa main pour l'aider à se relever mais à nouveau Cloud la refusa.

- Décidément ! tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! et puis, que fais-tu ici !

- Je t'ai posé la question en premier ! mais pour te répondre, je suis venu te rejoindre ! de ma chambre, j'ai vu que tu t'entraînais ! mes propos t'ont choqué manifestement…

Le blond était embarrassé d'avoir été découvert mais regarda fixement Zack !

- Quand me lâcheras-tu ?

Le brun bien que choqué par sa remarque ne se laissa pas démonter !

- Je te laisserai quand tu seras capable de te défendre ! en attendant, tu continueras à m'avoir sur le dos !

Une grimace de mécontentement s'afficha sur le visage de Cloud

- En tant que gradé, tu n'as pas autre chose de plus important à faire

- Surveiller mes apprentis est une mission que la Shinra m'a confié et comme toutes les autres je la prends très à cœur

- Surveiller ?? Je n'aime pas être surveillé… et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

**-** Tu es bien sûr de toi! si tu n'as pas besoin d'aide que fais tu ici à une heure aussi tardive!

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir ... Et puis... J'ai des séances d'entraînement en retard alors ...

Zack n'en revenait pas, Cloud le repoussait avec force et déni se dupant par la même occasion. Un sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage du brun

- Fais comme tu veux! dis ce que tu veux! mais tu ne me tromperas pas! je sais que si tu es ici c'est que tes camarades t'ont encore mis dehors ! et oui… tu as des entraînements en retard! au moins ça tu l'as remarqué…

Cloud n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure que prenait les événements. Non seulement Zack venait le déranger mais en plus, il semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et cela le perturbait fortement.

Lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix était plus hésitante, trahissant son malaise intérieur

- Mais...pas du tout ! Ils ne m'ont rien fait !

Il mentait ouvertement mais il avait sa fierté et elle ne lui autorisait pas à s'abaisser de la sorte face à son supérieur

- Et arrête de m'espionner et de toujours vouloir me protéger ! Tu te prends pour un héros ?

**-** Je ne suis peut-être pas un héros mais hier j'étais là ! et tu n'étais pas mécontent de me voir! à force de repousser ceux qui veulent t'aider tu vas te retrouver tout seul! et arrête d'essayer de m'impressionner! et de me repousser !

En repensant aux évènements de la veille Cloud se sentit soudainement bien piteux. Il était reconnaissant à Zack de l'avoir sorti de ce guêpier et tout ce qu'il savait faire en retour c'était se montrer odieux ? Il avait un peu honte de son comportement ... Aussi, c'était d'une voix plus posée qu'il reprit la parole

-Je ne comprends pas ... Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Me prendre dans ton groupe, m'héberger, m'aider…

- Je suis comme ça ! je te l'ai déjà dit ! l'éducation de mes parents veut que je m'occupe de mon prochain ! et c'est tombé sur toi… parce que…

Zack coupa net sa phrase ! à nouveau des images de son passé enfuis lui revinrent en mémoire

**_Flashback_**

Encore cette cours de récréation, encore ces « grands » qui brutalisent ce blond moins bien taillé qu'eux !!

Et pourquoi je reste là à faire semblant que rien ne se passe devant moi ! cette peur… elle m'envahit… pourquoi ?

Je reste donc là à parler avec mes copains à faire le comique parce que c'est ce qu'ils attendent de moi ! que je les fasse rire…

Soudain, bien que je m'efforce de ne pas poser les yeux sur la scène qui se déroule depuis quelques minutes devant moi et qui depuis le début me met mal à l'aise, je vois que le petit blond bascule en arrière poussé violemment par ses tortionnaires…

Et là ! sa tête vient taper sur le banc ! puis un long silence…

Je suis là je regarde, je voudrais me lever mais je n'y arrive pas ! mes jambes ne m'obéissent plus… j'examine du regard le corps fluet qui maintenant se trouve à terre et qui ne bouge plus !

Dans un incroyable effort, j'arrive à me mettre debout et je m'approche doucement du petit blond ! je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ose pas le toucher…

Mais je dois ! il le faut !

Ma main tremble et s'approche doucement, je le secoue légèrement mais pas de réaction… encore une fois, mais toujours rien… mon regard s'arrête sur la poitrine et je m'aperçois qu'elle ne se soulève pas… d'ailleurs, en y pretant bien attention… il ne respire plus !

A cette idée, je suis pris de panique. Je m'écarte et je n'ai plus qu'une pensée… de l'aide, je dois trouver de l'aide ! c'est ainsi que je me retrouve devant l'instituteur sans savoir comment j'ai pu me déplacer jusqu'à lui !

Après lui avoir rapidement expliqué, je le vois se précipiter vers ce corps immobile…

Un surveillant nous rassemble dans une classe et de la fenêtre je peux apercevoir une ambulance…

**_Fin du flashback_**

Zack avait eu une absence de quelques secondes qui n'avait pas échappé à Cloud qui le scrutait de la tête aux pieds « mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ! il a l'air complètement perdu ! et ses yeux… ils n'ont pas cette lueur de malice… » s'interrogea-t-il avant de s'approcher de son aîné et d'oser le toucher.

Zack revint doucement à lui, il posa ses mains sur sa tête qui lui faisait si mal… et cette peur… qui ne l'avait pas totalement quitté… il la ressentait encore si fort… tellement qu'il en tremblait intérieurement. Il se laissa tomber doucement à terre, un genou et une main au sol pour mieux se reprendre son souffle… son cœur battait si vite… « il est mort ! je m'en souviens maintenant ! » se dit-il… « il est mort et j'aurai pu faire quelque chose ! seulement j'avais trop peur ! ». Devant ces faits, Zack trouvait enfin une fin à cette histoire… et par la même occasion, il découvrait ce que pour quoi il s'était intéressé à Cloud, sa ressemblance physique avait fait ressurgir ces souvenirs enfuis…

Le blond était un peu perdu devant la faiblesse de son aîné…

- Tu vas bien ?

Zack leva les yeux et d'un geste de la tête acquiesça

- Je vais mieux !

Et un grand sourire s'afficha enfin sur son visage ! il tenta de se lever mais une fois debout, tout tournait autour de lui !

- Cette fois ! c'est moi qui ai besoin de toi ! je ne crois pas pouvoir retourner seul ! tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre ?

Cloud fut étonné mais n'hésita pas un instant, il s'avança afin que le soldat puisse prendre appui sur lui. Doucement, ils atteignirent les quartiers du brun qui se coucha immédiatement sur son lit !

Le blond le regardait silencieusement mais il avait tant de questions à lui poser ! « qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? tu as souvent des crises de ce genre ? donne moi la véritable raison de ton intérêt pour moi ! » mais toutes ces interrogations restèrent bien au chaud dans son esprit… il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas… plus tard sans doute…

Zack reprit complètement ses esprits et d'un bond se releva pour fouiller dans une petite armoire qui semblait être une réserve d'aliments. Il en sortit une boite de biscuits qu'il tendit vers Cloud afin qu'il se serve !

Gêné, le blond n'osait pas d'autant plus que cela aurait été la preuve de sa sous-alimentation… mais il avait trop faim, les exercices lui avaient creusé l'estomac… ce qui pourrait être alors une explication plausible au cas où son supérieur revenait sur le sujet !

- Prends ! c'est ma mère qui me les a envoyé ! ils sont arrivés ce matin !

Cloud en piocha un et le mangea sans trop de précipitation pour ne pas éveiller l'attention sur lui. Quant à Zack, il ne prit pas autant de précaution… il prit une poignée qu'il enfourna goulûment…

- Cette mésaventure m'a donné faim ! mais ne te formalise pas prends-en autant que tu voudras !

- J'en prends encore un et je pense que se sera assez ! je ne voudrais pas t'en priver ! c'est un cadeau de ta mère !

- T'inquiète pas elle m'en a envoyé trois paquets en plus de celui-ci ! mange ! tes exercices t'ont sûrement ouvert l'appétit !

Le blond n'en prit qu'un bien qu'il aurait voulu faire comme Zack !

- Je suis désolé ! pour ce qui m'est arrivé tout à l'heure !

- Je me suis inquiété ! tu ne bougeais plus, tu tremblais !

« Quoi ? inquiété ! » se dit Zack « il s'est fait du soucis pour moi ? c'est qu'au fond, il apprécie mon aide ! c'est juste sa fierté mal placée qui fait qu'il me repousse ! » cette pensée le fit éclaté de rire !

Cloud le regardait dubitatif devant une telle réaction ! et se demandait si son aîné n'était pas devenu fou !

- Je viens de penser à un truc trop drôle ! c'est pour ça que je rie ! suis sain d'esprit, tu sais !

- J'ai rien dit ! je n'en doute pas !

- Oui mais la façon dont tu me fixais laissait penser le contraire !

Décidément, ce Zack avait de l'intuition ! Cloud n'aimait pas cette sensation que quelqu'un puisse enfin le percer à jour ! il décida de dévier la conversation vers la tenue de Zack.

- Tu étais si pressé !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ta tenue ! tu es sorti en chaussettes et surtout sans pantalon !

- Ah oui !

Zack baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était en effet en boxer ! et qu'il était sorti dans cette tenue ! son impulsivité l'avait emporté et il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à se vêtir correctement ni à se chausser d'ailleurs !

Je me demandais qui pouvait bien avoir pénétré l'enceinte de la caserne ! j'ai pensé que c'était un espion de l'armée du Utaï…« bien Zack ! tu as trouvé les mots justes sur ce coup là ! » se félicita-t-il intérieurement

- Ce n'était que moi !

**-** En effet que toi !

Un silence s'installa, Zack tendit à nouveau la boite de biscuits mais Cloud la repoussa à contrecœur, il aurait aimé pouvoir se servir à nouveau mais cette maudite fierté l'en empêchait ! à cet instant, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait la détester ! elle l'empêchait de se restaurer, elle l'empêchait de s'ouvrir à ce supérieur qui s'intéressait à lui, elle l'empêchait d'avoir un ami !

Le brun savait le pourquoi du refus de son jeune élève mais n'osa pas insister ! il ne voulait pas le froisser, il ne voulait pas qu'il se retranche derrière une barrière de silence ! non là, il semblait que Cloud appréciait ce moment de détente, il ne fallait pas tout gâcher…

- Tu te demandes ce qu'il m'est arrivé tout à l'heure ?

- ….

- Juste un léger malaise ! des souvenirs trop longtemps enfuis qui remontent à la surface ! ils sont à la base de ma décision d'entrer dans le SOLDAT !

- Ah bon ?

- Un incident dans ma jeunesse m'a fait prendre conscience que je voulais aider ceux qui en ont besoin ! l'armée est là pour ça !

Il arrêta là son explication, il ne pouvait pas encore raconter ce passé douloureux à Cloud, ce dernier n'était pas encore prêt !!! le blond se serait sûrement mis en colère s'il apprenait que sa ressemblance avec ce malheureux gamin qui avait tout déclenché !

- Il se fait tard ! tu dois retourner dans ta chambre pour te reposer ! demain, il y a entraînement !

Le brun savait pertinemment que son élève ne pouvait pas retourner dans ses quartiers mais puisqu'il lui avait prétendu le contraire, le soldat jouait donc le jeu !

Cloud parut gêné ! mais se dirigea lentement vers la sortie ! sa fierté toujours cette satané fierté l'empêchait d'avouer à son supérieur qu'il avait été mis à la porte et qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit pour dormir !

Le soldat le regarda partir, il aurait voulu le retenir ! il aurait voulu lui demander de rester mais… il ne le pouvait pas ! il devait accepter la décision du blond de ne pas lui faire assez confiance que pour admettre qu'à cet instant il avait besoin de lui !

Une fois le cadet sortit, Zack se coucha en se demandant pourquoi il l'avait laissé dans un tel embarras ! il luttait contre son envie de le rattraper et de le ramener… mais contre toute attente, il resta allongé sur son lit…

Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour que Cloud lui laisse la chance de l'aider, ne serait-ce même qu'un peu !!! perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite que l'on frappait à sa porte.. ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit son prénom qu'il sortit de sa léthargie…

- Zack ? tu dors ?

Le brun se leva d'un bond ! cette voix ! Cloud ! il se précipita pour lui ouvrir et l'accueillir dans ses humbles quartiers qui paraissaient être un palais par rapport à ceux des unités d'infanterie !

- Je … en fait ! Est ce que je peux dormir ici …

Le supérieur acquiesça et d'un geste l'invita à prendre place dans le lit ! Le blond hésita mais la fatigue le gagnait et tous les exercices l'avaient vidé.

- Tu devrais prendre une douche ! ensuite, couche toi !

Cloud s'exécuta sans trop se faire prier ! cette salle de bain individuelle était bien trop tentante pour la repousser ! et l'intimité de cette pièce était si agréable qu'ajouter à l'eau chaude, toutes ses tensions s'apaisèrent… il prit son temps « un ami ! Cloud ! accepte ! tu en as besoin ! » songea-t-il « il veut juste t'aider ! pourquoi est-ce que cela te dérange tant ? » . Cette pensée le plongea dans une réflexion plus profonde « qu'est ce qui te déplait tant chez lui ? qu'il soit gentil ? qu'il s'intéresse à toi ? ou qu'il soit le seul à croire en toi ? » cette dernière question le secoua… il bondit hors de la cabine de douche et s'essaya rapidement mais cette constatation l'interpellait ! Zack semblait croire à ses capacités alors que lui même en doutait ! il enfila un t-shirt que le brun lui avait aimablement prêté.

Sans le vouloir, le blond huma le vêtement qui était imprégné de l'odeur du brun malgré qu'il revienne du lavoir ! quelle était douce cette fragrance, quelle était agréable et réconfortante… « oh la ! mais qu'est ce que tu nous fais ? » s'interrogea-t-il soudain pris de panique parce qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et c'est la tête baissée qu'il alla se coucher en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Zack l'attendait déjà presque endormi… il garda le silence… chose qu'il eut difficile à faire ! il était bavard en tant normal mais face à Cloud, il valait mieux se faire discret ! cet adolescent était toujours si en colère contre tout et tout le monde ! mais il aimait tant quand ce dernier se fâchait ! il était si mignon avec son petit air renfrogné !

« Hein ? »

* * *

Petite annonce !!!

Les fêtes de fin d'année s'approchent à grands pas !!!

Les parutions se feront moins régulières ! la fics « une deuxième chance » est d'ailleurs arrêtée mais reprendra début janvier 2009 !! promis !

Voilà à vous de jouer maintenant !


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : l'Univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

* * *

Chapitre 10

La nuit fut difficile pour Zack, Cloud dans son sommeil s'était collé à lui, ses mains s'étaient agrippées à son t-shirt. Le brun n'avait pas osé bouger pour ne pas le réveiller… parce que le blond se serait certainement mis en colère face à une situation aussi gênante pour lui !

Il n'était que 6 h 30 du matin quand quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de l'appartement du Soldat. Il se tira péniblement du lit, jeta un œil sur l'unité d'infanterie qui semblait si bien dans les bras de morphée. Il fallait pourtant le lever pour ne pas que le visiteur s'aperçoive de sa présence ! ils devaient être discrets… Zack le secoua doucement et le blond ouvrit les yeux !

L'inconnu réitéra la manœuvre surprenant les deux jeunes hommes !

- Zack ! debout !

La voix de Sephiroth se fit entendre étouffée par le bois de la porte. Mais elle eut l'effet d'une bombe. Le brun prit de panique souleva rapidement Cloud et l'enferma dans la salle de bain sans que ce dernier ne puisse réagir ! trop surpris par la manœuvre mais aussi par la présence de son Général !

Zack se précipita ensuite pour faire entrer son supérieur.

- Dépêche toi ! tu pars en mission !

- Bonjour ! Seph !

- Pas le temps pour les salutations du matin ! il faut que tu te prépares, tu t'en vas avec quatre de tes hommes à Modeoheim !

- Modeoheim ? quatre de mes recrues ? mais… mais…

- Fais ton choix, rassemble les, je vous attends dans une heure dans la grande cours !

Et l'argenté tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Zack l'interpella avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

- Quelle genre de mission ?

- Renfort pour nos troupes actuellement sur place ! manifestement, l'armée du Wutaï semble bien plus forte que nous ne le pensions ! et les conditions climatiques de ce pays ne facilite pas la tâche de nos soldats !

- Je ne veux pas te décevoir Sephiroth mais mes hommes sont loin d'être prêts ! se serait une folie de les envoyer là-bas ! cela reviendrait à les envoyer vers une mort certaine !

Le Général le regarda d'un air surpris, puis d'un ton plus compatissant s'adressa à Zack

- Je suis au courant de tes mésaventures ! mais, crois moi je n'ai réellement pas le choix ! si je pouvais faire autrement j'opterais pour une solution différente !

- Je vois ! La situation est donc si critique ! je serai au rendez-vous !

- A l'heure ! l'hélicoptère sera prêt et vous attendra pour décoller ! nos hommes sur place comptent sur vous ! nous devons minimiser les dégâts que nous considérons bien trop lourds !

Zack acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lâcha sa prise laissant l'argenté sortir de ses appartements.

Il referma la porte derrière ce dernier et s'adossa contre elle !

ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZ

Dans la salle de bain, Cloud avait entendu toute la conversation ! il voulait faire partie de cette équipée… mais Zack serait sûrement difficile à convaincre ! il l'avait entendu dire qu'il considérait ses élèves trop faibles pour ce genre de mission ! et hier, il lui avait bien fait comprendre que lui, plus que les autres encore n'avait pas le niveau !

« Je dois y participer ! je veux me battre ! je dois lui montrer que je ne suis pas aussi faible qu'il ne le pense ! ».

Il serra les poings de rage et de frustration ! puis une fois le Général partit entra dans la pièce principale bien décider à faire face à son formateur et lui convaincre de faire partie des quatre recrues !

ZZCZCZCZCCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCCZCZCZCZCZCCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCC

Zack avait les yeux dans le vide lorsqu'il vit débouler un Cloud dans tous ses états ! et qui n'attendit pas une seconde pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait le choisir !

- Je veux venir ! tu dois me prendre ! laisse moi cette chance !

Le brun ne leva pas le regard, il était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, il devait partir avec des hommes qui, il en était sûr ne pourraient pas être à la hauteur ! il avait du mal à faire face à cette réalité, il devait envoyer des jeunes vers une mort presque certaine ! et jusqu'à présent, la seule vie qu'il avait mis en jeu était la sienne ! serait-il capable de vivre avec ça si par malheur ses recrues ne survivaient pas !

- Tu m'écoutes !

Le ton agacé du jeune blond sortit de sa torpeur le Soldat qui le scruta attentivement puis lui fit un sourire. Il s'approcha de son cadet et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer d'avantage !

- Arrête ! je n'aime pas ça !

S'énerva Cloud qui sans trop savoir pourquoi se mit à rougir légèrement. Heureusement pour lui, Zack s'était éloigné et lui tournait le dos commençant à se préparer. Il disparut ensuite dans la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette mais aussi pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire !

Il se s'appuya sur l'évier, regardant l'eau du robinet s'écouler doucement en formant un tourbillon lorsqu'elle s'engouffrait dans le siphon. Il releva la tête et il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Il se fit un sourire comme pour lui donner du courage face à la décision qu'il devait prendre .

« Je sais, il veut venir ! je devais m'y attendre ! oui mais… » se dit-il « manifestement, cette mission n'est pas si simple ! et s'il est blessé … gravement… voir même plus ! »

Une douche, il en avait besoin, il voulait sentir l'eau chaude s'écouler sur son corps, elle pourrait certainement l'aider à prendre la bonne décision ! s'il en avait une… la moins mauvaise serait plus appropriée !

Il se débarrassa de son t-shirt et de son boxer puis mis un pieds dans la cabine. Il alluma les robinets et le liquide vint doucement le caresser et l'apaiser.

« Mais je serai là pour le protéger ! et si il reste ici, il sera à la merci de ses camarades de chambre ! » songea-t-il «il sera sûrement moins en danger que sur le front ! ils lui jouent de mauvais tours mais ils n'iront pas jusqu'à mettre sa vie en danger ! ».

Sa décision était prise, il ne prendrait pas Cloud et maintenant il fallait qu'il se dépêche, il avait déjà perdu assez de temps. Il sortit de la douche, s'essuya rapidement puis s'habilla. Un coup de peigne dans les cheveux puis il se dirigea dans la chambre où le blond l'attendait, planté au milieu de la pièce.

- Tu participeras à une prochaine mission !

Lança-t-il en se dirigeant précipitamment vers la sortie bousculant légèrement au passage l'unité d'infanterie, il devait réveiller les recrues qui le suivraient dans cette délicate aventure.

Il avait un pieds dans le couloir quand il sentit un main le retenir fermement, il savait que c'était Cloud mais il ne se retourna pas, il avait pris sa décision et ne reviendrait pas dessus !

- Non ! tu dois me prendre dans ton équipe ! tu dois me laisser une chance de faire mes preuves !

- Tu es trop faible ! tu risques de nous gêner !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Je m'en moque que tu sois d'accord ou pas ! jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis ton supérieur !

- Agis en tant que tel !

Cette réplique secoua Zack. « Il a raison ! Je laisse mon amitié ou plutôt mes sentiments pour lui prendre le dessus… mince mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! quelle est la véritable nature de mon affection ? » pensa-t-il tout en s'arrêtant net et d'une main sembla chasser ces idées étranges qui venaient de lui traverser l'esprit « Après tout lui ou un autre, ils sont tous si faibles ! si peu préparés à la guerre ! ».

- Un jour, je serai envoyé sur le terrain ! autant que cette première expérience se fasse avec toi ! je sais que tu seras là pour m'aider et me conseiller ! un autre instructeur ne se donnera pas autant de mal !

Touché ! là Cloud avait fait mouche ! encore une fois, il avait vu juste ! et Zack était troublé par cet vérité ! En effet, le blond devra effectuer des missions, il ne restera pas éternellement dans la caserne, il faisait partie de l'armée de la Shinra ! le brun n'était plus si sûr de sa décision… « oui, mais d'ici là, il pourra s'entraîner et s'endurcir ! » essaya de se rassurer le soldat de première classe « pas si sûr ! si j'échoue, ils enverront d'autres troupes et Cloud pourrait bien faire partie du prochain groupe ! Sephiroth n'a pas l'air d'avoir d'autres solutions ! ».

Tout se mélangeait dans la tête du pauvre Zack qui ne savait plus trop où il en était ! « et les autres ! ses camarades de chambre ! ils vont s'acharner dessus à son retour, s'il revient… » pensa-t-il soudain « ils vont sûrement invoquer le favoritisme ! et à nouveau, ils lui joueront des mauvais tours !».

Prostré au milieu du couloir, il n'y avait pas de solution pour Zack ! quoi qu'il déciderait, il y aurait des répercutions !

- Enfile ton uniforme ! je t'emmène.

Cloud resta bouche bée, il n'espérait plus trop mais là, manifestement, il avait réussi à faire changer d'avis son supérieur.

- Merci ! je saurai me montrer digne de ta confiance !

Et le blond s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre les vestiaires. Il ôta le t-shirt que Zack lui avait prêté pour la nuit, le plia et le rangea soigneusement à côté de ses affaires dans son casier. Un léger rictus s'afficha malgré lui sur son visage, une sensation de chaleur l'envahit alors. « Je me suis retrouvé contre lui ! j'étais bien … rassuré ! ». Cette pensée lui mit le feu aux joues. Ses idées se mirent en place lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa tenue d'unité d'infanterie, il ne devait plus traîner… Des choses sérieuses l'attendaient…

Zack laissa apparaître un léger sourire, au moins il faisait un heureux même si ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre la situation et les dangers qu'il allait affronter ! il ne connaissait pas les champs de bataille et ses morts jonchés sur le sol ! une première expérience laissait toujours des traces indélébiles. Un être humain normal ne pouvait pas s'habituer aux affres des combats, il composait avec !

Zack reprit sa route vers les dortoirs ! il lui en restait trois à sélectionner ! il décida de prendre ce qui à ses yeux étaient les moins faibles ! aussi bien physiquement que mentalement ! il les réveilla donc un par un et leur fit un petit résumé. Contrairement à Cloud, ils n'avaient pas l'air plus heureux que ça d'être repris dans le groupe…

Il était 7 h 30, Zack et ses quatre recrues étaient présents et attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère.

Sephiroth était aussi présent et donna quelques instructions supplémentaires à son compagnon d'armes

Vous devrez rejoindre la position marquée en rouge sur cette carte ! là, la troupe sur place vous briefera ! mais cette mission a pour but de ramener nos hommes en lieux sûrs… et si vous arrivez à faire reculer les lignes ennemies…

- Je ferai de mon mieux !

- A ce que je vois tu ne m'as pas écouté !

Le Général pointa discrètement du doigt Cloud.

- Je t'avais demandé d'être discret ! en le prenant, tu risques d'intensifier la haine de ses camarades !

- Ils ne font pas partie de mon groupe ! je ne pouvais donc pas les sélectionner !

Zack afficha un grand sourire, il ne voulait pas laisser paraître ses inquiétudes ! il le savait que les « autres » s'acharneraient d'avantage à son retour… c'était le prix à payer !

- Je vois ! tu as réponse à tout ! mais j'imagine que tu y as réfléchi ! et que tu as tes raisons !

- En effet, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre !

- Je place mes espoirs en cette expédition de sauvetage ! je sais que tu peux la mener à bien ! quant à ton choix, je ne le discute pas ! je m'y attendais !

Le soldat ne répondit pas, est-il si prévisible ? même son supérieur lisait en lui ! était-ce si visible aux yeux du monde qu'il avait de l'affection pour cet adolescent ! il en revenait encore à ce dilemme, que ressentait-il réellement pour cette tête de mule !

L'hélicoptère vint interrompre ses pensées et se posa au milieu de la piste d'atterrissage. Il fit embarquer ses quatre élèves et monta mais avant de s'installer, il regarda Sephiroth et lui dit

- Je saurai me montrer digne du SOLDAT ! je mènerai cette mission à bien ! à bientôt mon Général !

Sephiroth lui adressa un signe de la main pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute confiance en ses capacités ! Zack était sans doute le seul qui pouvait mener à bien cette délicate tâche, il était de loin le meilleur Soldat de première classe de cette armée.

Attachés, le groupe de soutient décolla. Zack était assis en face de Cloud et le regardait fixement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres ! le blond semblait gêné par le regard insistant de son instructeur et fuyait celui-ci en portant son intention sur ses chaussures !

« Je te protégerai ! et cette mission, qui sait, nous rapprochera peut-être un peu plus ! elle pourrait même t'amener à me faire confiance et à te dévoiler d'avantage »

C'était cette pensée qui remontait le moral de Zack ! il devait saisir cette occasion pour créer des liens plus solides avec son unité d'infanterie, cette personne qui semblait chambouler son cœur…

* * *

Voilà encore un chapitre terminé !

J'espère que votre lecture fut agréable !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2009 !

Quelques reviews m'aideraient à commencer cette nouvelle année d'un bon pieds !!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : l'Univers et les personnages de Final Fantasy VII appartiennent à Square Enix

Nouveau chapitre !!

L'écriture de cette fics me prend un peu plus de temps donc la parution des chapitres est plus espacée…

Mais ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit là et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11

Le voyage en hélicoptère parut une éternité aux yeux de Cloud qui ne se sentait pas bien ! il avait le mal de l'air et l'engin militaire qui le transportait n'était pas des plus rassurant !

Zack avait remarqué que son jeune ami ne se sentait pas très bien, son teint blafard s'accentuant plus encore aux moindres secousses… il aurait souhaité lui venir en aide mais, il n'osait pas bouger, chaque mouvement pouvait s'avérer dangereux, il se contentait donc de lui adresser un grand sourire ponctué par des « ça va ? tu tiens le coup ? on n'en a plus pour très longtemps ! »

Cloud essayait de lui montrer bonne figure mais il n'en menait pas large ! « il doit vraiment regretter de m'avoir pris dans son groupe !! » se disait-il à chaque fois que son supérieur lui adressait la parole ou posait ses yeux sur lui.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination pour le plus grand soulagement de Cloud qui n'arrivait plus à supporter ce moyen de transport ! A peine eut-il mis le pieds à terre qu'il sentit que son estomac se retournait, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose trouver les toilettes mais ses jambes flageolaient… soudain, il se sentit soulever. Zack le tenait en dessous du bras et l'emmena dans un endroit un peu plus à l'écart. Le blond n'en pouvait plus, et le maigre petit déjeuner qu'il avait pris avant son départ prit le chemin inverse. Gêné, il n'osa pas affronter le regard de son supérieur… qui pourtant n'était pas hostile… le brun lui tendit un mouchoir de sa poche afin qu'il puisse s'essuyer la bouche.

- Tu n'avais jamais pris l'hélicoptère ?

- Non ! c'était en quelque sorte mon baptême ! je .. je suis désolé …

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu ! bon ne tardons pas, nous devons rejoindre l'autre unité et aller à leur secours ! nous avons une bonne heure de marche dans les montagnes enneigées !

- Pas de problème de ce côté là ! le village d'où je viens est entouré de montagnes ! enfant, j'adorais les arpenter !

- Tu te sens capable de marcher ?

- Oui ! je me sens beaucoup mieux !

Zack passa une main dans les cheveux du blond ! il savait que ce geste l'énerverait mais il aimait sentir la douce chevelure glisser entre ses doigts ! c'était si agréable qu'il pensait que jamais plus il ne pourrait s'en passer !

Cloud grogna un peu mais n'osa pas en faire plus ! son supérieur l'avait aidé et soutenu dans ce moment si désagréable, si dégradant ! il se contenta de le suivre pour rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient un sourire moqueur affiché sur leurs faciès !

Un seul regard de leur instructeur suffit à effacer les rictus des visages ! terrorisés, les membres du groupe se rassemblèrent en formation, chacun au garde à vous !

- Nous avons une heure de marche pour rejoindre la troupe ! ne traînons pas d'avantage !

Ils se mirent en route, Cloud était resté en retrait et fermait la marche. Il regardait le dos de Zack et le détaillait, dans son rôle de meneur, le soldat était si impressionnant, il dégageait un tel charme… le blond était en admiration devant cet homme qui dans la vie de tous les jours pouvait passer pour un comique mais une fois sur le terrain, il se transformait en un guerrier d'élite ! à ce moment là, il comprit la chance qu'il avait d'être entraîné par lui… et aussi d'être son ami !

Le petit groupe avançait péniblement dans ce climat glacial où les tempêtes de neige et les avalanches étaient monnaie courante ! rien ne semblait pourtant arrêter le soldat qui avait toujours une parole réconfortante lorsqu'un membre de son escouade montrait des difficultés à soutenir le rythme de la marche effrénée. Ils devaient aller vite, des vies en dépendaient.

Souvent, Zack jetait un regard en arrière, d'une part pour voir si tout le monde le suivait bien mais aussi par inquiétude pour Cloud ! « il se débrouille pas trop mal ! il suit même mieux que certain ! » remarqua le brun « c'est encourageant ! » il fit un geste au blond qui lui rendit sans se poser question !

Ils arrivèrent péniblement près du point de repère, tout était calme autour d'eux ! Zack ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Sephiroth l'avait envoyé… mais plus la troupe avançait, plus il découvrit des traces de sang, des morceaux de membres arrachés… il balaya les environs et put apercevoir quelques croix qui sortaient de petits monticules recouverts de neige ! il en déduit que c'était des tombes de fortune pour tous ces soldats morts !

Zack rassembla ses élèves autour de lui

- Nous devons faire abstraction de ce qui nous entoure ! des hommes nous attendent ! continuons ! nous y sommes presque !

Le groupe forma une file et continua son chemin jusqu'à arriver à une grotte, sorte de refuge d'appoint pour les survivants qui les accueillirent chaleureusement !

- Où se trouve votre responsable ?

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Zack voulait avoir un résumé de la situation ! une unité d'infanterie s'avança vers lui et lui montra son supérieur qui se trouvait dans un coin. Le brun se dirigea vers l'homme qui manifestement était grièvement blessé !

- Zack ! le grand Zack Fair ! tu viens nous aider! S'exclama l'homme, soldat de première classe aussi !

- Sephiroth nous envoie pour un rapatriement des troupes !

- Des troupes ! il ne reste plus que la mienne et encore ! nous ne sommes plus que six en m'incluant !

- Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ?

- L'armée du Wutaï ! ils nous ont pris par surprise ! et ils n'étaient pas seuls ! des béhémots ! ils avaient des béhémots et la matéria d'invocation Bahamut ! ils n'ont fait qu'une bouchée de nous !

- Mais où sont-ils passés maintenant ! en arrivant, je n'ai vu personne !

- Planqués dans les montagnes ! ils vous ont sûrement repérés, ils ne vont donc pas tarder à mener une nouvelle attaque !

- Nous y ferons face ! nous prenons un peu de repos et nous ne tarderons pas à évacuer !

- Nous sommes blessés ! nous ne pourrons pas vous être d'une grande utilité ! pire ! nous risquons de vous freiner !

- Notre mission est de vous sauver ! et c'est ce que nous ferons !

Zack se leva, offrit un sourire à son compagnon et retourna près de ses élèves… ces derniers étaient catastrophés par la situation, leurs compatriotes étaient mal en point et le résumé qu'ils leur avaient fait n'était pas des plus encourageant !

Seul Cloud semblait garder espoir ! car pour lui c'était sa chance, s'il menait à bien ce pour quoi ils étaient venus ! il bénéficierait enfin d'un peu de reconnaissance de la part de ses pairs mais aussi de Sephiroth…

Zack le regarda attentivement, en se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser à cet instant si tragique… le blond semblait serein alors que lui le soldat d'expérience ne savait pas trop comment cette expédition allait se terminer.

- Nous ne devons pas tarder à partir ! ne leur laissons pas la possibilité d'organiser une contre-attaque !

Il fit rassembler ses troupes autour de lui et leur expliqua que les plus valides devaient encerclés les blessés afin de les couvrir.

Zack se dirigea vers celui qui avait le même grade qui lui, il s'agenouilla devant lui afin de lui parler droit dans les yeux mais il s'aperçut très vite que la vie venait de quitter son collègue. Il passa alors la main devant son regard afin de fermer les paupières ouvertes du défunt soldat de première classe. Il se leva aussi vite, il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de cet homme qui avait servi la Shinra fidèlement jusqu'à en perdre la vie.

Il fit signe à ses disciples qu'il était plus que temps de se mettre en route.

Il ouvrit la marche suivi de sa troupe dont il n'était pas de pouvoir assurer l'avenir !

Le climat froid les accablait et empêchait une marche rapide de plus, les blessés freinaient leur avancée et Zack les encourageait comme il pouvait mais sans réel effet. Il sentait qu'à cette allure l'ennemi avait tout le loisir de s'organiser et leur attaque serait sans doute fatale pour certains.

Soudain, un monstre de la région fit son apparition, le supérieur n'hésita pas une seconde il empoigna son épée et d'un coup oblique l'acheva. Un geste si précis si redoutable ne laissa donc aucun chance au pauvre animal dont le corps retomba mollement sur le sol enneigé.

Cloud assista à la scène, à ce moment, il était plein d'admiration devant ce grand guerrier qu'était Zack. Un sourire apparut alors sur son visage, il était fier d'être l'élève et ami d'un tel combattant. Il courut aux côtés de son aîné pour lui témoigner tout son enthousiasme

- Tu m'impressionnes ! tu es très agile ! et tu manies ta lame avec une grande dextérité !

Le brun posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire le repoussant vers l'arrière, ce geste de mise à l'écart le blond le prit mal, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son supérieur le repoussait de la sorte…

« Je le félicite, et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est de me repousser ! » pensa Cloud vexé par l'attitude de son formateur.

Zack écoutait le moindre bruit de la nature et ce qu'il venait de percevoir était inquiétant, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'interrompe dans sa concentration, il tendait l'oreille afin d'entendre les déplacements furtifs de leurs ennemis qui maintenant, il en était convaincu avaient pris possession des lieux les entourant afin de les piéger.

Il se stoppa net, et ses hommes firent de même.

- Mettez-vous à l'abri le plus vite possible, ils sont là !!

Zack avait crié cette phrase de façon autoritaire ne laissant à ses unités que le choix d'exécuter son ordre. Très vite, le petit groupe mit les blessés à l'abri entre les rochers gelés qui bordaient le chemin. Seul le soldat de première classe était resté à découvert, afin d'assurer leur protection.

Très vite, des hommes de l'armée du Wutaï firent leur apparition l'attaquant sans ménagement, mais sa grande expérience de la guerre et des combats lui permirent de repousser momentanément les assauts.

Cloud regardait son supérieur se battre et dans un geste aussi stupide qu'héroïque lui vint en aide tirant sur les hommes que son fusil lui permettait d'atteindre, sans grand succès… cette tentative d'aide révéla à l'ennemi la position de la troupe… et ce fut ainsi que tout commença à se compliquer ! les Wutaïens prirent comme cible les unités d'infanterie qui eurent du mal à se défendre, Zack ne pouvait pas les aider lui même en prise avec des soldats qui n'arrêtaient pas d'apparaître indéfiniment… pourtant, il devait venir en aide à ses hommes, il devait protéger les blessés, il accentua ses coups de lame afin d'en finir plus rapidement avec ses assaillants les achevant d'un traite. Lorsqu'il réussit à rejoindre son groupe, il dut tristement constater que certains ne s'en étaient pas sortis !

Les blessés avaient été les premiers éliminés et de ses élèves, il n'en restait plus que trois. Il avait réussi toutefois à repousser cette attaque et l'armée dissidente semblait leur laisser un peu de répit afin de se réorganiser…

Zack regarda les survivants et là, la peur l'assaillit, il ne voyait pas Cloud ! il le chercha alors nerveusement pour le découvrir inanimé sous le corps d'un de ses collègues. Nerveusement et avec tout le respect qu'il devait à un mort, il souleva le cadavre. Son cœur battait et la vue du jeune homme recouvert de sang ne le rassura pas. Pris de panique, il le gifla doucement afin de le sortir de sa syncope mais manifestement son geste était moins retenu qu'il ne le pensait ce qui éveilla Cloud qui laissa échappé un « Aie ! vas-y mollo » content de voir que son protégé n'avait rien, le liquide rouge dont il était recouvert appartenait au malheureux qui avait eu bien moins de chance et dans un élan de soulagement, Zack le prit dans ses bras et le serra. Cloud se demandait pourquoi cet attitude à son égard.

- Tu peux pas savoir ce que j'ai eu peur ! avec toute cette hémoglobine sur tes vêtements j'ai cru que …

- Je n'ai rien ! rassure toi !

Puis Zack reprit ses idées et gifla à nouveau le blond qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

- Tu es inconscient ! par ta faute, vous avez été découvert et voilà le résultat, regarde autour de toi ! avait sermonné le brun les yeux remplis de colère

- Je… je voulais t'aider, répondit alors Cloud complètement confus par sa réaction stupide tout en regardant les corps sans vie de ses compatriotes

- A l'avenir, respecte mes ordres à la lettre et ne fais plus preuve d'acte inconscient de ce genre ! à la prochaine stupidité de ce genre, je serai moins conciliant avec toi !

Cloud baissa la tête, confus de son erreur, Zack avait raison, il aurait du se contenter de rester tranquille, après tout son supérieur s'en tirait bien jusqu'à son intervention. Pris par des remords et par toute l'horreur qui l'entourait, le blond s'élança dans les bras du brun afin d'obtenir un peu de réconfort. Malgré son courroux, Zack tranquillisa son ami et le serrant puis en lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux, son geste le surprit. Il n'avait pas réfléchi c'était venu naturellement et là, il craignait la réaction de son ami. Mais ce dernier se serra plus fort contre son formateur s'installant plus confortablement contre lui, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Tu n'es pas le premier à avoir ce genre de réaction stupide ! d'autre avant toi on fait bien pire, mais je te le demande, réfléchis la prochaine fois avant d'agir

Cloud hoqueta mais ne répondit pas, il leva la tête vers Zack afin de le regarder en face et apercevoir son sourire si chaleureux. Le soldat de première classe resserra son étreinte mais le blond le repoussa vivement, les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction, il essaya de faire comprendre que derrière eux se trouvait un soldat ennemi bien décidé à leur faire la peau. Le brun ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son cadet et les mots restaient coincés dans la gorge du jeune homme qui était pétrifié par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Sans réfléchir, il attrapa l'épée qui se trouvait dans le dos de Zack et d'une force incroyable la dégaina pour ensuite donner un coup de lame qui blessa leur attaquant. Le Soldat de première classe se retourna alors pour s'apercevoir que Cloud venait de lui sauver la vie mais aussi pour constater que l'ennemi n'était pas mort, il gisait le ventre coupé en deux avec les entrailles qui sortaient à moitié. Le blessé supplia alors Zack de l'achever de ne pas le laisser dans telles souffrances. Le brun s'adressa alors au blond

- Termine ton travail !

- Mais… mais…

- Respecte aussi ton ennemi qui est avant tout un homme tout comme tu l'es ! tout comme toi il exécute les ordres ! tu ne peux pas le laisser subir une mort aussi horrible !

Cloud acquiesça de la tête, se leva et se prépara à achever la douleur de celui qui avait intenté à leur existence. Il souleva l'épée de Zack qui lui parut cette fois bien plus lourde mais, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver, les yeux de son ennemi le regardaient, il était face à lui faible… les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes… il laissa donc retomber mollement le bras faisant tomber par la même occasion l'arme à terre.

Le brun la ramassa promptement et donna le coup de grâce à cet homme qui était déjà plus mort que vivant. Il remit alors son épée dans son dos et s'avança sans un regard arrière pour son cadet

- En avant, nous ne devons plus rester dans les parages !

Cloud était malheureux de n'avoir pas pu finir son travail et il enjamba le corps sans vie de Wutaïens. Il regarda ensuite tout autour de lui, les cadavres de ses coéquipiers jonchaient le sol, il devait les contourner pour ne pas marcher dessus, les visages de ces morts témoignaient de la souffrance et de la lutte contre l'issue inévitable, ils connaissaient leur destiné finale… la mort avait décidé de les faire sienne… sans espoir d'y échapper. Ce spectacle l'horrifia et il fut pris de panique.

Zack quant à lui rassembla les trois hommes restés sur les côtés. Il se retourna ensuite vers Cloud qui avait bien du mal à les rejoindre, les yeux perdus dans le vide et qui témoignaient une profonde confusion intérieure. En voyant ce regard, Zack prit peur, il avait déjà vu pareil trouble chez d'autres combattants qui avaient très vite perdu la raison.

Vu le nombre minime d'individu valide qui formait son groupe, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en perdre un de plus, il devait intervenir pour empêcher le blond de sombrer dans la folie, il deviendrait alors très vite incontrôlable… tellement qu'il n'y aurait plus qu'une seule solution pour l'arrêter… le tuer !

Cette pensée fit frémir Zack de tout son corps, il ne voulait pas en arriver là… il ne pourrait d'ailleurs pas achever celui qui faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Il demanda aux trois autres membres de se mettre à l'abri puis se dirigea vers Cloud qui maintenant s'était figé au milieu des cadavres.

- Viens ! ne reste pas là ! tu ne peux plus rien faire pour eux ! c'est la guerre qui veut ça !

- Mais … si je n'avais pas agi si stupidement sans doute seraient-ils encore de ce monde !

- Je ne crois pas ! l'ennemi les aurait débusqué et la finalité aurait été la même

- Tu m'as dit que…

- Tu as précipité les choses ! mais je suis certain que tôt ou tard, ils vous auraient trouvé ! ces morts m'attristent tout autant que toi mais … il faut avancer, nous pouvons pas rester ici !

- La mission ! nous avons échoué !

- Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions ce qui est important à l'heure actuelle c'est de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous et sauver les hommes encore en vie !

- Je ne peux pas !! je suis …

Cloud baissa sa garde, se montrant plus vulnérable que jamais, à cet instant il ne pouvait plus lutter contre l'horreur qui l'entourait, il ne voulait plus se montrer fort… ce qu'il souhaitait c'était juste ne plus être en ces lieux… en effet, il n'était pas prêt, Zack avait eu raison de vouloir l'écarter de cette mission mais lui, avec toute son obstination ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille et maintenant, il regrettait amèrement son entêtement.

- Je suis désolé, tu avais vu juste ! j'aurai dû t'obéir ! tu es en effet mon supérieur ! je n'aurais pas du remettre en question ton jugement ! si tu savais comme je déplore mon attitude provocatrice !

- On en reparlera plus tard ! nous devons impérativement nous déplacer, rester ici plus longtemps n'est pas une bonne idée ! l'ennemi prépare sûrement une nouvelle attaque et nous sommes en effectif plus que réduit !

Zack ramassa alors une arme qui traînait sur le sol près d'un ex membre de sa troupe et la tendit vers le blond !

- Au moins, j'ai pu remarquer que tu avais des aptitudes dans le maniement de l'épée ! prends celle-ci ! et en avant…

- Je… je ne peux pas ! je suis comme paralysé de peur…

Sans hésité, le brun le souleva et le porta afin de rejoindre le reste de l'unité. Il le déposa ensuite doucement sur le sol, ils étaient à l'abri et le plus important demeurait dans le fait qu'il devait soigner l'affolement qui avait pris possession de Cloud.

Faisant fis des regards des autres, Zack prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le serra contre son cœur lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour le calmer ! il lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille des mots doux et réconfortants, à cet instant plus rien ni personne ne comptait, il n'y avait que Cloud, il devait le sauver de sa panique afin de ne pas le perdre

- Reprends toi ! j'ai besoin de toi ! si tu savais combien j'ai besoin de toi !

Le blond se colla d'avantage contre son aîné, « Il a besoin de moi ! sans doute parce que nous ne sommes plus que cinq ! » se dit-il « ça ne peut pas être autrement ! il a raison je dois me reprendre, je dois me montrer fort et assumer ! oui mais c'est tellement effrayant tous ces morts, tout ce sang qui coule… et puis, je voudrais qu'il s'intéresse à moi en tant qu'homme pas comme unité d'infanterie !» ses mains se crispèrent malgré lui sur le chandail de son supérieur.

- Ca va aller ! je suis là ! je … enfin j'ai l'impression que je…

Zack ne put finir sa phrase, il ne voulait pas effrayer encore plus Cloud, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer à un moment aussi pénible ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui ! mais l'avoir contre lui de cette façon, ne lui facilitait pas la tâche d'autant plus que son ami semblait pour une fois ne pas le repousser, il ne voulait pas faire l'erreur de le choquer d'avantage « Il se blottit contre moi sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ! je ne peux pas lui avouer que je l'aime ! ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment ! ».

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis l'écarta pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage

- Nous devons y aller ! rester ici devient vraiment trop dangereux ! j'ai confiance en toi ! tu peux surmonter cette difficulté !

Cloud fut très surpris par le geste tendre presque trop intime de son ami mais il s'avoua avoir aimé qu'il prenne soin de cette façon, le sourire magnifique qu'arborait son supérieur lui réchauffa le cœur. Et le rouge lui monta aux joues mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que les autres membres de la troupe les observaient, il fut pris d'une gêne sans nom et repoussa le brun avec force.

- Lâche moi ! c'est bon maintenant ! je suis prêt à repartir !

Et d'un bond il se releva et partit rejoindre les autres, laissant Zack sur place. L'attitude du cadet lui arracha un rire joyeux, il savait que c'était trop beau que ça ne durerait pas et ce geste de refoulement de son jeune ami lui prouvait que maintenant il allait mieux et qu'il avait retrouvé ses capacités mentales ! il était donc temps de reprendre la route afin de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible le lieu d'embarcation. Là-bas, un hélicoptère les emporterait loin de cette région sinistre et surtout loin de ces morts.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et comme d'habitude j'attends vos commentaires ! bons au mauvais, ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que l'on pense de ses écrits !!

Donc à votre bon cœur !


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: l'univers de FF VII et ses personnages appartiennent à Square Enix que nous remercions tout particulièrement!

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fics... petite pause pour la Strife dont le dernier chapitre nous a demandé beaucoup d'énergie!

Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 12

Zack venait de s'appuyer contre un lourd rocher lorsque son phs se mit à sonner lui indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Il avisa rapidement ses hommes dont la plupart montraient des signes de faiblesse. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient blessés et des pauses répétées étaient nécessaires.

« C'est bon on va se poser cinq minutes. Profitez-en pour reprendre votre souffle et boire un peu. Économisez l'eau, on a encore de la marche devant nous »

Il profita donc pour de cette halte pour se concentrer sur le texto qui provenait des hautes instances de la Shinra qui lui faisaient part du lieu exact de rassemblement mais qui lui demandaient aussi quelque précision sur le nombre nécessaire d'hélicoptère à envoyer. Zack releva la tête et regarda le petit attroupement dont il avait le commandement. Un engin serait amplement suffisant pour tous les ramener en sécurité. Il prit alors conscience de l'échec total de la mission. Loin d'avoir mené ses hommes à la victoire, il les avait en réalité conduit à l'abattoir. Lourde responsabilité que celle de porter sur sa conscience la mort de ses frères d'armes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Zack voyait mourir sous ses yeux ses camarades mais cela était toujours aussi douloureux…

Après avoir donné sa réponse par phs, son téléphone émit une sonnerie identique à la précédente, son état major lui faisait part de son extrême mécontentement. Un échec… Zack ne put s'empêcher de serrer les poings. Ils ne voyaient que l'échec mais des centaines d'hommes avaient perdus la vie dans cette guerre ! Des familles connaissaient le deuil à cause de la Shinra et eux, ces bureaucrates ne voyaient là qu'un simple échec militaire! Aucune considération pour la vie et pour ces hommes qui avaient vaillamment perdus la leur alors qu'eux étaient restés bien tranquillement planqués à la Shinra. Non pour Zack c'était différent ! Même s'ils étaient des soldats, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins des hommes et la bataille avait entraînée des pertes bien supérieures à une simple défaite stratégique. Pour certains d'entre eux, la Shinra avait été la seule échappatoire à la misérable vie qui régnait dans les taudis, s'engageant avec l'espoir de triompher du destin et d'avoir un avenir plus fleurissant que celui qu'il leur était prédestiné. Mais voilà... L'armée, c'est la guerre… avec toutes les horreurs des champs de bataille, avec ses pertes humaines... Zack ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant de regarder une nouvelle fois les rescapés qui l'accompagnaient. Un sentiment de révolte et d'indignation s'emparait de lui.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches une petite gourde métallique à laquelle il but une gorgée d'eau fraîche. Son regard tomba sur un des blessés les plus graves et il s'approcha de lui pour s'agenouiller à ses cotés. Il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant alors qu'il approchait son récipient de ses lèvres afin de l'aider à s'hydrater un peu.

« Ca va aller, tu verras… Les hélicoptères vont nous ramener à Midgar… Encore un peu de courage »

Il se redressa et releva la tête pour juger la route qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Il s'agissait d'un chemin sinueux de montagne qu'ils devaient gravir. La difficulté du terrain n'arrangeait en rien la progression très lente du petit groupe. Il fallait pourtant se remettre en marche sans tarder. Ils étaient sur un territoire hostile et les ennemis pouvaient surgir n'importe quand de n'importe où.

« En avant ! Nous ne devons bouger! »

Zack regarda ses hommes se redresser et se préparer. Il se demanda alors quelle position il devait occuper dans ce minuscule peloton. Il pensait que sa place devait être à l'avant afin d'anticiper les dangers et d'assurer la protection de sa troupe mais dans ce cas, qui aurait s'occuper de leurs arrières ? Quant à l'éventualité de se mettre en queue, il pensait que c'était impossible car si il pouvait avoir une vue globale, il ne pouvait déceler les embûches qui pouvaient échapper aux soldats de tête. Il se trouvait dans un cruel dilemme où il n'y avait ni bonne, ni mauvaise solution.

A ce moment là, le brun prit conscience de la difficulté de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tous empêtrés. Il aurait aimé avoir une personne de confiance, une personne qui l'aiderait à couvrir les autres en cas de nécessité. Son regard parcourut les rangs et s'arrêta sur Cloud. Ce dernier semblait aller mieux. Il soutenait un de ses camardes blessé et l'aidait à marcher lentement. Dire qu'il avait failli lui avouer qu'il était attiré par lui... N'importe quoi ! Non seulement, il n'était pas certain que le blond accepte ce genre de révélation mais en plus le moment était des plus mal choisi ! Zack était presque certain que son cadet l'aurait repoussé et se serait enfui au loin, risquant de révéler à l'ennemi la position du camp de secours et mettant en danger sa vie et celles des autres. Il ne put que se féliciter d'avoir gardé le silence. Un champ de bataille n'était pas un lieu propice aux belles déclarations d'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas Cloud depuis bien longtemps...

Tout en le détaillant discrètement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention, Zack se mit à réfléchir. Il en arrivait à se demander si cette hécatombe n'était pas due à la présence du blond parmi eux. Est-ce que le jeune soldat avait troublé Zack au point de baisser sa garde et d'être responsable de la perte de tant de vie ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser déconcentrer à ce point dans un moment aussi important que celui là. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées négatives. Il n'était pas la raison de ce massacre ! Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait et ses instincts de guerrier aguerri étaient bien encrés en lui. Ils ne lui avaient jamais faits défaut par le passé alors pourquoi maintenant ? Cela n'avait pas de sens...

Une main vint alors se poser sur son avant bras, ramenant Zack à la triste réalité dans laquelle il était plongé. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la personne qui l'avait accostée et son regard croisa celui d'un bleu si pur de Cloud. Ce regard avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, de captivant. Il était empreint d'une telle innocence qu'il était impossible d'imaginer une seconde qu'il appartenait à un futur soldat, un homme dont l'avenir était amené à tuer…le brun fit un geste de recul et il se frotta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire maladroit.

« Il est tant de reprendre la route. Un hélicoptère nous attend à une quinzaine de kilomètres d'ici.»

Cloud ne répondit rien. Il lui adressa juste un petit sourire en retour, comme pour essayer de rassurer Zack à son tour. Un sourire léger mais chaleureux qui avait le don de redonner un peu de courage au soldat première classe qu'il était. Le blond s'agenouilla prêt d'un blessé, il passa son bras autour de son épaule et l'aida à se remettre debout, lui disant de ne pas hésiter à laisser reposer tout son poids sur lui. Il en était de même pour les autres, les plus vaillants aidant ceux qui souffraient de leurs blessures. D'autres n'attendirent pas le commandement de Zack pour prendre leur arme à feu en main, prêts à tirer. La troupe était petite et faible mais il y régnait un esprit de cohésion et de solidarité. Cette constations redonna du baume au cœur au brun. Il avait été bête de se prendre la tête concernant sa position de marche au sein du groupe. Ils étaient tellement peu nombreux que peu importe l'endroit où il se placerait, il arriverait à gérer les dangers. Et puis si ses hommes s'entraidaient mutuellement, leur marche pourrait sans doute se faire un peu plus rapidement.  
La petite troupe avançait à allure modérée dans ce paysage montagnard. La température chutait à mesure qu'ils gravissaient les chemins escarpés. Bientôt, les premiers glaciers recouverts de poudreuse se dessinèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes et Zack espéra du fond du cœur que la route qu'ils emprunteraient ne les conduirait pas à marcher directement dans la neige. Non seulement leurs pas seraient facilement visibles pour l'ennemi qui n'aurait plus qu'à remonter la piste pour les trouver, mais leur progression se ferait encore plus lentement qu'elle ne l'était actuellement ! Le froid était un facteur important à prendre en compte pour les blessés dont il n'était pas certain qu'ils survivraient à une hypothermie prolongée, la situation se compliquait encore davantage...

Pour le moment, ils se trouvaient sur un sentier qui formait un boyau étroit qui sillonnait sûrement toute cette partie reculée du pays. À l'abri des regards, ils pouvaient avancer à leur rythme mais le chemin était si étroit qu'il ne laissait pas de possibilité de repli en cas d'attaque ennemie. Protégés mais en danger... Zack constata avec effroi la précarité de la situation. Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher à l'horizon alors que le point de ralliement n'était pas encore pas atteint. Il lui fallait avertir l'hélicoptère au plus vite afin que ce dernier ne retourne pas à la base sans les attendre. Cela aurait été la fin pour eux ! Il sortit donc son phs et entreprit d'envoyer un mail à son état major, lui précisant que la progression de unté était lente et que l'équipe de sauvetage devait les attendre, insistant sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas repartir sans eux.

Il rangea son appareil pour se remettre sur ses gardes, s'inquiétant d'une nouvelle attaque ennemie. Les pauses devaient être faites relativement souvent afin de permettre aux blessés de réussir à suivre l'allure. Et alors qu'il se remettaient une nouvelle fois en route un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Zack dégaina son épée et scruta autour d'eux, prêt à attaquer. Mais le son semblable à un roulement ne fit que gagner en intensité et Zack leva la tête lorsqu'il remarqua que cela venait d'au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Une… une… une avalanche ! » cria l'un des hommes paniqué

Le sang de Zack ne fit qu'un tour. Il savait qu'une avalanche était un danger cent fois plus meurtrier que les soldats du Wutai. Il ordonna à ses hommes de se mettre à l'abri mais rien sur cette route ne semblait adéquat pour les protéger de ce qui déboulait sur eux.

« Cherchez un endroit pour vous abriter ! Vite ! »

Il se précipita vers un de ses hommes blessé complètement paniqué. Il le porta et chercha dans toutes les directions une échappatoire. C'est alors que Cloud arriva en courant vers lui, lui indiquant une direction du doigt. Le bruit de l'avalanche de plus en plus proche couvrait la voix du jeune blond qui dut crier pour se faire entendre

« Là-bas ! Une caverne ! »

Zack regarda vers l'endroit indiqué et vit un espace creusé dans la montage, peut-être leur seule chance pour eux de s'en sortir vivants.

« A couvert ! Dans la grotte tout le monde ! Dans la grotte ! Courrez ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Les bras chargés de l'homme blessé, Zack se mit à courir vers l'abri que Cloud avait désigné. Auraient-ils le temps de la rejoindre avant d'être ensevelis sous la neige ? Il l'ignorait mais il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. La nature reprenait ses droits de façon brutale. A moins que cette avalanche n'eut été déclenchée par l'ennemi ? Possible… mais pas le temps de penser à ca pour le moment. Le brun arriva en premier dans la grotte et il posa le soldat qu'il transportait avant de courir aider les autres à rentrer au plus vite.

« Dépêchez-vous ! »

Les autres membres du groupes arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard et Zack leur apporta son aide afind de les installer dans le fond de la grotte pour ne pas être happés par les chutes de neige.

« Tout le monde est là ? »

L'un des soldats secoua la tête nerveusement de gauche à droite. Son regard paraissait effrayé et son doigt tendu en avant tremblait fortement. Zack se retourna pour voir la direction qu'il indiquait. Son sang se glaça soudainement. Encore à l'extérieur, à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'entrée, Cloud portait un blessé et n'arrivait pas à courir.

« CLOUD ! »

Zack s'élança aussi rapidement que possible auprès du jeune blond. Il lui arracha le blessé qu'il hissa sur son dos sans attendre. Les premières chutes de neige commençaient à arriver à leur hauteur et Cloud regarda rapidement en arrière avant de courir aussi rapidement que ses jambes puissent le faire. Il criait, il hurlait tant la peur d'être enseveli était présente.

« COURS ! COURS ! »

Zack lui attrapa le bras de la main droite et de la gauche, il maintenait son camarade blessé en position sur son dos. L'entrée se rapprochait mais la poudreuse blanche aussi… Dans un dernier élan de survie, ils se jetèrent dans la grotte juste avant que l'avalanche ne déferle derrière eux, engloutissant tout sur son passage et créant un grondement tellement assourdissant que Cloud se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles pour atténuer ce vacarme. Et puis doucement, silence prit place. Un silence de mort entrecoupé seulement par les pleurs des uns, les gémissements de peur des autres… Cloud n'avait pas bougé. Les yeux écarquillés avec effroi, il fixait l'entrée de la caverne qui était maintenant bouchée, complètement recouverte de neige. Zack, quant à lui, s'était redressé, il s'était inquiété de la santé du blessé qu'il avait secouru in extremis puis il regarda un à un les autres rescapés qui semblaient tous dans un profond état de choc

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

Une voix s'éleva alors. Une voix brisée par l'angoisse. C'était un jeune soldat qui se trouvait adossé contre le fond de la grotte et qui tremblait de tout son corps

« On… on est perdus… on va mourir ici…. On ne peut plus sortir…. »

Zack fronça les sourcils

« Silence ! Nous sommes en vie ! Tout est encore possible ! Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Te laisser emporter par l'avalanche ? »

Il était vrai que d'instinct, Zack s'était réfugié dans la caverne et avait ordonné aux hommes de le suivre. Mais avait-il eu vraiment le choix ? Mourir ensevelis sous la neige ou bien séquestrés dans une grotte ? Aucune de ces deux solutions n'étaient idéales mais il avait choisi celle qui leur permettrait d'avoir le plus de chance de s'en tirer en vie. Seulement, ses hommes étaient faibles et blessés… Il devait maintenant les rassurer. Zack passa devant Cloud et alla rejoindre le groupe qui se trouvait à l'arrière.

« Ne perdez pas espoir ! Ce n'est que de la neige, on peut réussir à creuser pour sortir d'ici et regagner l'hélicoptère ! Je vais prévenir l'état major pour qu'il envoie des secours ! Reprenez-vous ! Si on s'y met tous ensemble je sais qu'on y arrivera ! Faites moi confiance ! »

La lueur qui régnait dans la grotte était très faible, ne permettant à peine d'apercevoir quelque chose dans l'obscurité les enveloppant. La seule lumière présente se diffusait depuis l'entrée de cet abri, attirant l'attention de Zack. Il s'en approcha et remarqua qu'un faible espace faisait office d'ouverture vers l'extérieur. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se tourna pour faire face à ses hommes

« Messieurs, on va s'en sortir en vie ! »

Un rire de joie s'échappa de sa bouche alors qu'il s'approcha de Cloud, s'agenouillant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il croisa son regard et malgré tous les efforts du jeune blond pour dissimuler sa détresse, Zack arriva facilement à y percevoir tout l'effroi qu'il ressentait. C'était un sentiment étrange. Comme s'il pouvait lire en lui naturellement, comme s'il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Il lui sourit et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Je vais creuser la neige, pendant ce temps il faudrait que tu t'occupes des blessés. Allez vers le fond de la grotte là où le froid est moins perceptible et essayez de conserver vos forces »

Son sourire s'élargit alors.

« Je compte sur toi ! »

Zack se releva et Cloud en fit de même. Pendant que ce dernier obtempéra aux ordres qu'il venait de recevoir, le soldat d'expérience en profita pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la grotte pour se mettre à creuser sans plus attendre. Sur ce coup là, il pouvait remercier leur bonne étoile à tous ! Si cette issue avait été complètement obstruée leur chance de survie en aurait été très amoindrie.

Ses doigts se plantaient dans la neige froide qu'il creusait avec énergie. D'abord, une sensation de froid qui s'intensifia pour faire place à des brûlures de plus en plus vives, paralysantes. Il avait l'impression que ses extrémités étaient en train de se congeler au fur et à mesure qu'il déblayait. Le moindre choc contre sa peau était amplifié mais il ne se plaignait pas, c'était le prix à payer pour sortir d'ici vivant.

Soudain des crissements se firent entendre et Zack interrompit ses gestes. Des pas qui se rapprochaient dans la neige. Il se tourna vers ses hommes et posa un doigt sur la bouche pour leur intimer de garder le silence. Peut-être les secours ? Peut-être que l'équipe de secours avait aperçu l'avalanche descendre la montagne et venait leur donner un coup de main ? C'était fort probable, l'hélicoptère devait les attendre depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes maintenant. Mais il fallait rester prudent. Rien ne disait que cette avalanche était d'origine naturelle ou accidentelle… Des explosifs bien placés pouvaient déclencher cette coulée de neige titanesque. L'ennemi pouvait aussi roder dans les parages. Lorsque les pas se rapprochèrent encore, Zack colla tout son corps contre la paroi de neige qui barrait le passage. Il releva délicatement les yeux et put voir par l'interstice qu'il venait de dégager une paire de chaussures. Cet équipement à lui seule suffisait à identifier cette personne comme étant un ennemi… Un soldat du Wutai... Il ne voyait de lui que ses jambes et le bas de son torse. A sa main droite pendait un casque de la Shinra, sans doute celui d'un des hommes du groupe. Des voix commencèrent à s'élever. Zack en déduisit que l'homme n'était pas seul. Une petite conversation s'engagea entre eux

« On a réussis ? »

L'homme que Zack apercevait leva la main qui tenait le casque.

« Ca à l'air. Ces chiens de la Shinra on été engloutis sous la neige. Il vont mourir de froid ou asphyxiés »

Le second homme laissa échapper un rire gras. Zack ne pouvait que féliciter ce casque d'être tombé. Ainsi il venait confirmé les doutes erronés de l'ennemi, leur permettant d'avoir une chance supplémentaire de leur échapper.

« Il y a des grottes par ici, qui te dit qu'ils ne sont pas à l'intérieur de l'une d'elles ?

« Si c'est le cas, ca n'a pas d'importance. La neige va rapidement durcir avec la nuit, ils vont être prisonniers et personne ne pourra les retrouver ! »

Zack resta un long moment à plat ventre ayant comme appui ce doux amas froid de neige. Son manque d'activité, ajouté au contact et à la température qui ne cessait de baissée au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait, commença à l'engourdir doucement. Il devait bouger mais les ennemis étaient toujours là et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en aller ! Ils étaient certainement en train de s'assurer que personne ne sortirait de la neige, au quel cas ils auraient fini le travail manuellement. Le moindre bruit aurait pu attirer leur attention et leur faire découvrir leur cachette. Le soldat se laissa donc envahir par cette froideur horrible mais qui, paradoxalement, devenait de plus en plus agréable.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, les Wutaiens quittèrent leur poste lorsqu'ils estimèrent que la mission était accomplie et que leur chef les fit rappeler au campement. Zack ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il se laissa alors glisser le long de la paroi neigeuse jusqu'à s'échouer sur le sol incapable de se mouvoir davantage.

Cloud et les autres hommes assistèrent à la scène silencieusement. Quand les soldats ennemis furent loin, le blond se précipita vers son supérieur pour s'enquérir de son état. Il le retourna pour l'installer sur le dos et son inquiétude monta d'un degré. Les lèvres bleuies et tremblantes, la peau d'une blancheur de marbre… Le brun souffrait d'hypothermie avancée et il fallait agir rapidement afin de le réchauffer!

Mais comment faire dans cette caverne glaciale ? Les seules matérias dont le groupe disposait n'étaient pas celles de soin ni celles de feu. Et quant à allumer un brasier dans un endroit aussi humide… cela relevait de la mission impossible.

« Strife, tu penses qu'il va mourir ? »

Cloud tourna la tête vers son camarade et le foudroya du regard. Comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose alors que Zack avait tout mis en œuvre pour sauver la vie de tous, allant même jusqu'à mettre la sienne en péril. Et puis son regard s'adoucit doucement quand il croisa celui de son frère d'arme qui semblait désemparé. A la manière du Soldat de première classe, il lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant

« On va l'aider à s'en sortir… Il faut que j'arrive à le réchauffer »

C'est alors qu'une idée traversa l'esprit de Cloud. Il installa Zack prudemment sur le sol avant de s'allonger au-dessus de lui avec l'espoir que la chaleur de son propre corps arriverait à remonter celle du brun. La tête posée contre la sienne, il laissait la chaleur se diffuser entre eux. Les minutes semblaient devenir des heures et le froid semblait gagner les autres membres du groupe qui s'étaient mis debout pour faire des exercices afin de maintenir leur chaleur corporelle à un niveau correct.

Après un temps indéterminé, Zack se mit à bouger. Un geste tellement faible que Cloud ne le remarqua même pas, il ouvrit délicatement les yeux et reprit ses esprits. Le blond se trouvait encore au-dessus de lui et cette proximité gênante lui procurait une certaine sensation de bien être. C'était comme au sortir d'un doux rêve. Des mèches de cheveux blonds venaient lui chatouiller le nez alors que l'odeur de son cadet lui parut plus lénifiante que jamais malgré le mélange de sueur et de sang séché qui maculait son uniforme d'infanterie.

Zack resta immobile, les yeux ouverts. Cloud penché au-dessus de lui faisait des gestes pour attiré son attention. Mais sans réaction... Paniqué, il demanda l'aide de ses compagnons qui s'approchèrent pour les encercler. Cette proximité avec tant de monde le fit réagir. Il cligna des yeux avant de se relever.

« Qu'… Qu'est-ce que… »

Un soldat lui tendit la main et lui fit un sourire

« Vous nous avez fait rudement peur Capitaine ! Strife vous a sauvé la vie ! »

Zack tourna le regard vers Cloud et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

Les joues de Cloud prirent une couleur rouge alors qu'il baissa la tête visiblement gêné. Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de son supérier alors qu'il s'approchait de lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Je ne n'oublierai jamais. Merci »

Cloud releva délicatement son regard pour le river à celui du brun. Ses lèvres fines lui adressèrent un petit sourire de reconnaissance.

Zack épousseta son pantalon avant de regarder ses hommes. La nuit était déjà bien amorcée et il leur fallait reprendre la route sans plus attendre. Non seulement la température allait chuter encore davantage et rendre leur progression très limitée mais en plus il était dangereux de devoir allumer des lampes dans la nuit pour marcher. La lumière serait très vite réparable dans l'obscurité et les ennemis ne les louperaient pas cette fois ci. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches lorsqu'il s'adressa à ses hommes

« Le trou doit être assez grand pour se faufiler à l'extérieur. Il faut faire vite. Je passerai le premier pour assurer votre sécurité. Ensuite, nous ne devons plus être très loin l'hélicoptère. Vous verrez que d'ici quelques heures on sera tous bien au chaud et à l'abri ! »

Même si l'optimisme des hommes avaient été très amoché par les combats précédents, tous avaient foi en les paroles de Zack. C'est donc sans attendre qu'ils se remirent debout et qu'ils entreprirent de quitter leur refuge de fortune pour retourner dans la neige. Zack avait réussi à remotiver ses troupes avec un magnifique sourire et avec des mots enthousiastes dont lui seul avait le secret ! Parce que même si cette mission n'était pas un franc succès, même si il y avait eu des moments de doute et des difficultés, jamais il n'avait perdu ce qui le caractérisait tant, sa joie de vivre!

Un fois qu'il fut extirpé de la grotte, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro. Après quelques sonneries il tomba sur son correspondant, un officier de la Shinra en charge du rapatriement du groupe. Zack lui expliqua toute la difficulté de leur situation et l'homme lui assura que des renforts partaient dès à présent à leur rencontre et que l'hélicoptère, qui avait été témoin de l'avalanche, les attendait toujours au point de rendez vous. Zack le remercia et clappa son phs.

« L'hélico n'est plus très loin, des secours viennent à notre rencontre ! Courage les amis on va y arriver ! »

Tous se remirent en route silencieusement. Seul le crissement de la neige sous leurs pieds se fit entendre. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, des lumières firent leur apparition au loin. Zack intima a ses hommes de ne plus bouger et de rester vigilant alors que ces point lumineux se rapprochaient. Et puis une voix s'éleva

« Zack Fair ? Est-ce que c'est vous ? »

Zack n'hésita pas une seconde. La langue n'était pas celle de wutai et il n'y avait aucun accent de prononciation. C'était des alliés ! Zack parcourut la petite distance qui les séparait en courant et vit qu'il s'agissait de l'équipe de secours composées d'une dizaine d'hommes. Il laissa alors un rire de joie et de soulagement lui échapper

« Vous êtes plus que bienvenus ! On a des blessés, il faut les aider ! »

C'est ainsi que malgré la pénombre et la rudesse du chemin, ils organisèrent le rapatriement jusqu'à l'hélicoptère qu'ils atteignirent assez rapidement. Une fois embarqués à bord de l'appareil, ce dernier décolla malgré la nuit d'encre qui venait de tomber. Faisant fis des dangers, ils devaient rentrer rapidement à la base afin que cette mission se termine au plus vite et que le peu de rescapés puissent être soignés.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: tout appartient à Square Enix!

Un petit chapitre tout petit tout mignon... enfin, à vous de juger!

* * *

Chapitre 13

Sephiroth était assis derrière son bureau, l'air nerveux il ouvrait et fermait le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui, geste qu'il effectuait sans regarder le document trop occupé à fixer la porte. Son pied martelait le sol à fréquence régulière, témoignant d'un signe évident d'agacement et de perte de patience. Il attendait Zack qui, comme à son habitude, était en retard. Jamais il ne changerait... mais même si il connaissait son ami par cœur, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette sale manie de faire attendre les gens comme si, lui le Grand Général avait toute la journée, comme si aucune obligation ne l'attendait. Pourtant, il lui semblait que la ponctualité était une des qualités évidentes, voire essentielle, pour un soldat de son envergure. Pour autant, Sephiroth savait que ce n'était pas de l'arrogance qu'il y avait chez Zack lorsqu'il se permettait d'arriver en retard à un rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas non plus de la suffisance ou de la supériorité. Jamais le jeune soldat première classe ne se serait permis de se montrer aussi méprisant avec ses supérieurs ou ses subordonnés. D'expérience, l'argenté savait qu'il s'agissait là plus d'étourderie qu'autre chose.

Zack était du genre à saluer les gens qu'il croisait dans les couloirs, perdant quelques précieuses secondes à prendre des nouvelles de ses connaissances qu'il voyait au détour d'un chemin. Et puis… Tout le monde à la Shinra le savait maintenant, c'était presque de notoriété publique d'ailleurs que le brun était incapable de se présenter à l'heure qu'on lui avait fixé. Pourtant, Sephiroth n'était pas d'humeur à perdre son temps ce jour là. Cette réunion n'avait rien d'agréable et plus vite elle serait terminée, plus vite il retournerait à ses obligations. C'était toujours pour lui une épreuve que de devoir affronter son ami dans ce genre de circonstance mais c'était là les désagréments d'être son supérieur hiérarchique. Il jeta un œil sur l'horloge qui ornait le mur juste au-dessus de l'entrée... une demi heure. Il lui laissait encore cinq minutes après il partirait le chercher par la peau des fesses! Ce débriefing était important afin de comprendre l'échec de la mission, il lui avait pourtant bien précisé, répétant plusieurs fois l'heure du rendez vous mais... plus il pensait à ce foutu retard, plus sa colère gagnait en intensité et il ne put attendre que le délai accordé soit écoulé. D'un bond, il se leva, contourna son bureau et alors qu'il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, celle ci s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Zack arborant un grand sourire, celui-là même qui ne le quittait pas.

Sephiroth le foudroya du regard pour qu'il se rende bien compte de son mécontentement mais le brun n'y prêta pas attention, il connaissait son ami et même si à cet instant il était fâché, il savait que cela ne durerait pas.

« Hello! Suis en retard! »

Zack se frotta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné juste pour faire illusion qu'il était désolé d'avoir fait attendre son supérieur. Mais de toute évidence, la perspective de cette réunion assez désagréable n'avait pas pour autant entamée sa bonne humeur constante.

« Au moins, tu le constates! Assieds-toi et passons aux choses sérieuses, j'ai déjà assez perdu de temps à t'attendre »

Le ton que Sephiroth avait employé était sec mais cela ne déstabilisa pas Zack qui prit place sur la chaise que son supérieur lui pointait d'un air agacé. Il s'affala contre le dossier et laissa sa tête reposer contre son poing accoudé. Il venait à peine d'arriver et il avait déjà hâte que cette formalité soit terminée. D'ailleurs, lui même ne trouvait aucun intérêt à ce genre de réunion. Parler de l'échec de la mission ne ferait jamais revenir à la vie les pertes humaines qu'elle avait engendrées.

« La mission n'était pourtant pas si compliquée! »

Sephiroth entama directement la discussion trop pressé d'aborder le sujet pour lequel il était tous les deux présents. Inutile de tourner autour du pot, Zack connaissait parfaitement la raison de sa présence ici et cela n'avait rien à voir avec une visite de courtoisie alors autant y aller franchement et sans aucun détour.

« Tu n'as réussi à sauver qu'une personne de la troupe que vous deviez aider! Et en plus, ton équipe a été décimée! Le Haut Commandement se demande vraiment ce qui a pu se produire pour qu'une telle hécatombe se produise! Tu es un Soldat de 1ère classe cela devait juste être une mission de routine. Un aller-retour facile. »

Zack l'écouta attentivement réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu se produire là-bas pour qu'au si peu d'hommes reviennent. Peut-être y avait-il eu des erreurs, peut-être y avait-il eu des loupés. C'était facile de devoir y réfléchir maintenant, au chaud et les fesses bien installées dans un fauteuil mais c'était tout autre chose que de prendre des décisions sur un champ de bataille avec le bruit des explosions et le rouge du sang partout présent autour de lui. Chaque seconde comptait et la vie de ses hommes ainsi que la sienne dépendaient entièrement de ses choix.

Non… Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne regrettait aucun de ses ordres qu'il avait pris et s'il devait

recommencer la mission, il referait la même chose car il avait fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans l'intérêt de ses hommes et de l'ensemble du groupe.

« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il y avait déjà beaucoup de morts, ensuite nous avons été pris en embuscade et je suppose que tu as aussi eu vent d'une avalanche! Ça doit sûrement figurer dans ton dossier »

Il pointa du doigt les feuilles qui se trouvaient devant Sephiroth

« Tout doit y être consigné puisque j'ai fait mon rapport dès mon retour. Je n'ai rien à ajouter »

Le Général fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui réponde de cette manière mais d'un autre coté, en effet tout avait été retranscrit noir sur blanc... y avait-il autre chose à dire de plus? Manifestement non vu le témoignage de son ami.

Zack lui adressa un bref sourire et se leva. Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et regarda Sephiroth qui était penché au-dessus de son bureau, scrutant distraitement le rapport qu'il avait reçu concernant cette fâcheuse mission.

« Pas d'autres questions ? Cette entretenue est terminée alors ? »

Le général le regarda et lui fit un signe de tête. Zack ne put s'empêcher d'exulter intérieurement. Il avait horreur de ce genre de réunion et à vrai dire, il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : du calme !

« Tu peux disposer, profite pour te reposer tu as une sale tête! »

Un sourire malicieux étira les lèvres du supérieur qui taquinait son ami. Il était heureux de revoir Zack sain et sauf, même s'il ne lui avait pas montré jusqu'à présent. Il savait que la mission qu'il avait eu à remplir n'avait pas été facile contrairement à ce que prétendaient les Hautes Autorités, il connaissait le Wutai et son armée redoutable.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule sans se défaire de son sourire.

« N'oublie pas les entraînements ! Tu es toujours instructeur! Nouvel arrivage de petits bleus tout frais et rien que pour toi ! »

Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage de Zack car, effectivement, il avait complètement oublié ce petit désagrément. Devoir s'occuper de l'instruction des nouveaux… voilà une chose dont il se serait bien passé mais malgré le sourire de Sephiroth, il savait qu'il s'agissait là d'un ordre et qu'il ne pouvait pas le discuter. Toutefois, il ne se priva pas d'émettre une petite condition car après tout, il l'avait bien méritée.

« Demain! Aujourd'hui, je prends ma journée de repos! »

Il posa sa main sur celle de Sephiroth pour lui rendre son étreinte amicale avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il lui lança un salut tonitruant avant de quitter le bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui. Sa bonne humeur de la journée semblait être quelque peu entachée depuis qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il récupérait la charge de la formation des nouveaux. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas devoir enseigner aux jeunes recrues ou les chaperonner, c'était surtout que ce poste le cantonnait obligatoirement à la tour Shinra. Fini pour lui les grandes pleines verdoyantes qu'il aimait temps, les grand espaces sauvages, la nature… Condamné à des entraînement virtuels avec des monstres informatisés où chaque élément de combat était référencé en statistiques…C'était toutes ces données artificielles qu'il supportait le moins

Résigné et dépité , il prit le chemin de ses appartements en gardant la tête baissée. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux personnes qu'il croisait sur sa route, trop occupé à étudier les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui afin de se dérober à sa tache d'instructeur. C'est ainsi qu'avant de se rendre compte de quoique se soit, il percuta une personne. Cet impact le ramena à la réalité et il leva la tête pour présenter ses excuses à celui qu'il venait de heurter. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une jeune femme toute de noir vêtue. Un pantalon à pinces peu saillant, chemise blanche, cravate sobre.. Elle portait l'uniforme des Turks. Un costume aussi sombre qu'il était triste. Une tenue reglémentaire lourde en responsabilités aussi. Mais la demoisellen qui le portait semblait toute autre, elle était l'opposition même de son uniforme lugubre. Une chevelure flamboyante et ondulée, des pommettes colorées et un regard ambré des plus pétillants. Zack ne put s'empêcher de rougir avant de se frotter l'arrière de la tête avec une certaine gêne

« Cissnei... »

Le regard de la jeune femme sembla s'illuminer dès qu'elle croisa Zack. Elle lui offrit alors un sourire resplendissant tout en remettant délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille alors qu'elle commença à lui adresser la parole.

« Bonjour ! Ça fait un moment maintenant ! Tu m'as oubliée ? Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de toi… »

« Oh… »

Un énorme blanc s'imposa à l'esprit de Zack et un silence pesant prit place entre lui et la belle rousse. Avec ses ordres d'instruction, la mission et tout ce qui allaient avec, quelque chose lui était sorti de la tête… Et quelque chose d'important en plus! Sa relation avec Cissnei…

A ce moment là, Zack se rendit compte qu'effectivement il n'avait plus envoyé de message sur le phs de sa petite amie depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Il avait pourtant pris l'habitude de le faire tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit perturbé par… Cloud…Cette constatation étrange le mit soudainement très mal à l'aise. Il prit conscience que son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement mais que ce n'était pas le souvenir de Cissnei qui l'avait ainsi fait palpiter. La situation était d'autant plus confuse qu'il ne savait plus vraiment comment situer la relation qu'il entretenait avec elle… Il n'y avait pas eu de rupture franche, juste des jours qui s'écoulent, qui s'écoulent jusqu'à ne plus se donner de nouvelles… Il fallait dire aussi que Cissnei n'avait pas spécialement cherchée à le recontacter mais Zack ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il savait que de part son emploi du temps de Turk, il lui était difficile de communiquer comme elle le désirait. Mais maintenant, qu'en était-il vraiment ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient encore en couple tous les deux ? Est-ce que Cissnei le considérait toujours comme son petit ami ? Et lui ? Où en étaient ses sentiment vis-à-vis d'elle ?

Zack était perdu… ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de planter une petite amie de cette manière, si peu respectueuse surtout... et, Cissnei, debout en face de lui, son sourire demeurant intact sur son visage, lui renvoyait une image d'autant plus négative de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, cela n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions. Mais la jeune fille semblait compréhensive et lorsqu'elle pencha délicatement la tête sur le coté, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sentir quelques sentiments pour elle remonter à la surface. L'air penaud, il essaya de se justifier un minimum.

« J'avoue que j'ai eu des obligations ces derniers temps. Excuse- moi de ne pas avoir pu t'envoyer de message ou t'appeler »

« Je sais. J'ai lu le rapport de ta dernière mission »

Elle combla l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit baiser plein de tendresse sur sa joue. Un petit geste rempli d'amour dans lequel Cissnei avait mis tous ses sentiments, comme si cétait le tout dernier qu'elle avait pu lui offrir.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré indemne. Et… Je sais aussi que tu es devenu instructeur et que tes élèves requièrent particulièrement ton attention… enfin… surtout l'un d'entre eux »

Zack resta interdit pendant un petit moment. Comment ça « surtout l'un d'entre eux » ? De qui Cissnei pouvait-elle parler ? De Cloud ? Oui, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Mais comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Il prenait le plus grand soin pour ne pas se faire remarquer lorsqu'il passait du temps avec lui. Il savait que le blond subissait déjà beaucoup de représailles de la part de ses camarades de chambre et il ne tenait pas à ce que ces derniers lui fassent payer d'être en bonne relation avec l'instructeur.

Zack prit une grande inspiration et il se lança avant que Cissnei ne commence à s'imaginer n'importe quoi. Il fallait au plus vite rétablir la vérité car si elle était au courant du traitement de faveur de Cloud, elle ne devait pas être la seule à en avoir eu vent..

« Disons que je vois quelque chose chez ce jeune homme que personne d'autre ne voit! J'essaie de l'encourager au mieux! »

Cissnei eut un petit rire cristallin. Zack avait presque oublié que ce rire était si agréable. Il était apaisant, dégageant une sorte d'aura de sérénité que lui seul pouvait engendré. Elle secoua la tête doucement d'un air exaspéré alors qu'elle le regardait en souriant.

« Ça te ressemble bien ca, toujours à défendre les plus faibles. Tu ne changeras jamais ! »

Elle baissa la tête un instant et Zack sentit qu'elle glissait sa main dans la sienne. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête se fut pour plonger son regard noisette dans celui si clair et azuré du jeune homme. Son sourire s'était effacé, laissant place à une mine sérieuse, presque solennelle.

« Et…. Nous deux ? »

Bien qu'il s'attendait à une question similaire, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris malgré tout. C'était une situation très embarrassante pour lui. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il ressentait et tous ses sentiments devenaient de plus en plus confus. Et Cissnei qui le regardait si sincèrement, une étincelle d'espoir brillant dans le regard tendre qu'elle lui lançait.

« Heu... »

Il fut incapable de lui répondre. La vérité était que l'éloignement avait eu raison des sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés pour elle. Il l'avait doucement effacée de sa vie… D'ailleurs, il se considérait comme étant célibataire, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait avoué à Aeris ? Mais il s'était trompé… Il n'avait jamais rompu avec Cissnei et sa compagne semblait espérer une poursuite de leur relation. Visiblement les sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard étaient bien plus puissants que les siens… Cela ajouta une dose de culpabilité supplémentaire.

N'arrivant pas à se décider à lui parler de cette manière, là debout dans un couloir morne de la Shinra, il préféra proposer une alternative peut-être plus cruelle rétrospectivement mais qui offrait malgré tout un cadre plus propice à ce genre de discussion.

« Je t'invite ce soir? »

La réponse de Cissnei ne tarda pas à arriver. C'est souriante qu'elle répondit

« D'accord! Je t'attendrai près de la fontaine sur la place! Mais à l'heure... »

Elle déposa un autre baiser sur la joue avant de détacher doucement sa main de la sienne et de disparaître dans le couloir.

Zack resta un moment immobile, perturbé par cette rencontre. Il venait de lui proposer une invitation à dîner mais il espérait ne pas trop la décevoir pendant ce rendez vous se situant si longtemps après leur dernière vraie relation.

Il se passa une main sur le visage pour reprendre ses esprits puis il se remit en marche afin de retourner vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivé il se laissa tomber sur le lit comme une masse. Il s'allongea sur le dos et passa ses bras derrière la tête alors qu'il fixait le plafond d'un air pensif. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la liaison qu'il entretenait avec Cissnei. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune femme ressentait toujours des sentiments pour lui, c'était même flagrant. Et dire que lui pensait que c'était fini entre eux… Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Des souvenirs agréables lui revenaient en mémoire et il se souvenait de tous les bons moment qu'il avait partagés avec Cissnei. Elle était une personne douce et aimante. Cela contrastait tellement avec le métier horrible qu'elle exerçait mais Zack connaissait aussi son ambition secrète de vouloir quitter les Turks. Seulement… On ne quitte par les Turks aussi facilement et cela ne se fait jamais impunément non plus… Plus il y réfléchissait et plus, il se souvenait qu'il était heureux près de Cissnei… Mais leur travail respectif était un réel frein à une possible continuité d'une relation entre eux. Lui était souvent en déplacement sur d'autres continents et la rousse connaissait le même sort ajouté au fait qu'une relation amoureuse était proscrite chez les Turks… Devoir se cacher toute leur vie, est-ce que cela en valait la peine ?

Zack ferma les yeux et soupira tout en essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il verrait le soir même comment se déroulerait le dîner. Peut-être arriveraient-ils ensemble à la conclusion qu'entre eux c'était trop compliqué et impossible… Ou peut-être que Cissnei arriverait à le reconquérir comme elle l'avait fait la première fois… Mais quelque chose ne cessait de le tarauder, pourquoi avait-elle fait allusion à Cloud ? Elle lui avait dit ca sur un ton qui laissait penser qu'entre eux il y avait une affection particulière. Pourtant il n'y avait rien entre eux. Zack considérait Cloud comme son petit frère et s'il voulait à ce point le protéger c'était uniquement pour cette raison. Quoique… il soupira en repensant à ce qui s'était passé durant la mission quand il l'avait étreint et qu'il avait failli lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il se souvint aussi de la chaleur du corps du blond au-dessus de lui, de l'odeur lénifiante de sa peau et de la douceur de ses cheveux….

Zack se tourna sur le coté. Sans doute trop de célibat avait eu raison de ses sentiments. Ajouté à cela l'adrénaline massive ressentie durant la mission. A bien y réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas aimer Cloud ! Il était Zack Fair, réputé pour être l'un des plus grands dragueurs qui soit, un tombeur de ses dames ! Et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais ressenti une quelconque attirance pour un homme ! Lui il aimait les femmes ! Les belles femmes aux silhouettes appétissantes. Alors non, ses sentiments lui avaient joué des tours et jamais il n'avait été attiré par le petit blond farouche.

Un bruit venant de la porte le sortit de ses réflexions. On aurait dit qu'on frappait mais c'était tellement faible que Zack se demandait s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un. Il se redressa assis sur le lit et regarda la porte quelques secondes avant de se lever pour vérifier malgré tout, espérant que ce n'était pas Sephiroth qui lui apportait une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la surprise fut visible sur son visage. Devant lui, les joues empourprées délicatement, se tenait Cloud, tête baissée qui osait à peine le regarder.


End file.
